The Wizard Twins
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Nicole and her twin brother Nathan are new Wizards at Ravenwood. They soon make friends and get sucked into a big adventure.
1. Ravenwood School of magical arts

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl and I will start a new fiction today. It's called: "The Wizard-Twins". Okay...this starting word sucks, but it's 11 o' clock in the night around here and I am probably not fully awake anymore...tee-hee.

_13 year-old Daniel Lifeblood could not belive, that he was doing this right now. He fought against his twin-brother into a magical duel. Somehow his brother Austin Seahunter turned away from light magic and joined Malistaire, the master of death and a master of dark magic. He was threatening the universe of the wizards called "the Spiral" for a really long time and had also pulled some young wizards of the "Ravenwood School of magical arts" of a world called "Wizard City" into his grasp. Daniel did not know why, but as he had pulled Austin into his grasp, Daniel had travelled to a world called "Dragonspyre" to get him back on the right side, but Austin did not listen and suddenly his own brother was his enemy. The young Theurgist pulled out his deck of magic cards and played a "Life Blade" on himself. Austin played a "Storm Blade" onto himself. Daniel casted a "Ghost Trap" onto Austin and soon a "Death Trap", a "Myth Trap" and a "Life Trap" were floating around Austin._

_"That is pathetic Daniel! Why don't you surrender now? You can not hope to stop Malistaire's plans to take over the Spiral!", Austin excaimed._

_Daniel could not belive, what he was hearing there. Why did his own brother come to hate him so much? Daniel quickly stopped thinking about this and played a "Ghost Blade" onto himself. A "Death Blade", a "Myth Blade" and a "Life Blade" were flying around him soon, but as Austin made his move Daniel almost gasped: He played a strange kind of a spell called "Balance Blade", which could make the next attack spell of Austin do 70% more, than usual, onto himself. If he would cast a powerful spell now, it would drain out Daniel's health circle and he would've lost the duel, but Daniel also had an idea: He played the spell called "Tower Trap", which could make attack spells of any kind of magic do 80% more damage then ususal, onto Austin. Daniel quickly checked his number of Pips. He had 4 normal Pips and 4 Power Pips. Austin had 2 normal Pips and one Power Pip. It was more, than enough to cast a powerful spell called "The Forest Lord". Austin played another "Storm Blade" onto himself. He was probably also prepearing to knock Daniel out, but Daniel was quicker. He casted the spell, but he fizzled. This spell could maybe kill his brother and that was a thing, he was sorta scared off. Even though his brother got a hate on him, he couldn't do it, but than he got another plan: He casted a "super life-spark" and knocked his brother's magic wand and deck outta his hands. He could not cast any spells anymore._

_"Give it up Austin. I have the higher ground!", Daniel excaimed._

_"NEVER!", Austin roared and summoned a tornado, with only his mind._

_Danile knew how his brother did this, but then the tornado already got him and twirled him around a few millions of times and, as he finally managed to free himself he also did a "mind-spell": He tied his brother up with veines. Austin did not get out. Daniel had beaten him, but he couldn't belive things came out like this._

_"I HATE YOU!", Austin excaimed._

_Daniel wanted to open his mouth and to say SO MANY THINGS, but he could not do it. He just picked up his spellbook, spell deck and magic wand, leaving his brother to his destiny. Daniel ran away. Back to the spiral chamber of Dragonspyre. He took out his Wizard City-Spiral Key and went through the Spiral Door back to Wizard City. He felt completely forlorn and sad._

_**""WTWTWTWTWT""**_

3 years later:

It was a cold and rainy Sunday afternoon on the earth. 13 year-old Nicole Grossman and her twin-brother Nathan were getting ready for school on the next day.

"Gosh, I can hardly belive, that the weekend is over again tomorrow.", Nicole began.

"Know, what ya mean sis...can barely belive it either.", Nathan mumbled.

"If it was up to me...it could be A BLIZZARD outside tomorrow, so we do not have to go.", Nicole yelled.

"It would be cool sis, but with this temperatures, it won't happen.", Nathan said.

"Hey...I can still dream, can't I?", Nicole pouted.

**"WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT"**

The next morning:

Nicole's eyes flew open. She did not want to get up yet. She hated Mondays, where she needed to go to school. She quickly shook a glance to her alarm clock.

"Damn it, we're late!", she excaimed and juped outta her bed.

She was hurrying over to the bed of her twin brother, since she shared the room with him, to wake him up.

"Nathan! NATHAN WAKE UP! WE ARE LATE!", she yelled.

The boy's eyes peeled open and he stared at his sister.

"Errrmm...Nicole?", he mumbled sleepingly.

"No time for questions! We can still make it, when we hurry.", his sister just said and ran into the bathroom of the house, the twins lived in with their parents. Nathan was running after her and grabbed his sister by her shoulder. He leaded her back into their room and stopped in front of the window. It had been snowing outside really much and it still did. Nicole's eyes went wide in shock.

"That's, what I wanted to tell ya sis: It's a blizzard outside. No school toady. Your wish came true. Mom told me, as I had woken up. She told me to tell ya, but I did not want to wake you up.", Nathan mumbled.

"Thanks still Nathan...for telling me and not waking me up.", Nicole mumbled.

"Get back to sleep Nicole.", Nathan mumbled, as the twins went back into their beds and slept again.

**!WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT?**

In Wizard City, the headmaster of the Ravenwood school of magical arts, called Merle Ambrose and his pet owl called Gamma looked into a crystal ball.

"Aha. The spell is working! Look at this Gamma. We finally found them.", he said.

"Whooooo?", Gamma asked.

"Two young wizards. Two students with great pontential. It might be enough to save Wizard City.", Ambrose replied.

"Oh, really? Where?", Gamma went on with his asking.

"In a realm, that is really far away from this.", Ambrose replied and then gasped.

"My goodness! There they don't even belive in magic there! That makes me ask, what type of Wizards they might be.", Ambrose asked himself, before he picked up two letters, casted a portal and threw them in.

**$WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT§**

As Nicole opened her eyes again, she found a letter onto her blanked. She found one on Nathan's either. The girl quickly sat up, took the letter onto her blanket and opened it to read it.

_**Dear Nicole.**_

_**Congradulations! You have been taken into the Ravenwood school of magical arts. Your denstiny lies in becoming a Wizard and the study of magic.**_

_**We will see you all soon.**_

_**Headmaster Ambrose.**_

Nicole did not know, what this was supposed to mean. Was it one of Nathan's jokes? No...otherwise, he would not have a letter either. At this moment the boy woke up. He found the letter onto his blanket and opened it to read it. As he was done, he was as confused as his sister was. The twins left their beds, tooks the letters and asked their parents, what it was supposed to mean, but because of a bussiness thing, they did not have time to talk to them. They quickly left for their work. As they were gone and Nicole and Nathan had just gotten done getting changed into normal clothes,

a portal opened in front of them.

"Are we supposed to step into this thing?", Nicole asked.

"I guess this is no joke and I guess we gotta do it.", Nathan replied

"Are you sure Nathan? We don't know, where we'll end up.", Nicole mumbled.

The twins kept talking about it for a few more minutes, but then Nicole and Nathan went through the portal.

**%WTWTWTWTWT%**

Nicole's eyes peeled open. She heared the sounds of a train. Looking closer, she realized she sat in one. Nathan sat opposite to her. He was just waking up. The train was dangerously fast...to fast for Nicole.

"Hey Nathan...do you have any idea, why we are in here?", Nicole asked.

"N-no Nicole...", Nathan stammered around.

"WHAT is going on here?", Nicole asked loudly.

Nathan wanted to open his muth to awnser his twin sister, but another voice interrupted him.

"We'll arrive at Wizard City in about 1 minute.", the voice said and suddenly Nicole and Nathan were standing at an exit with other people around their age.

Nicole wore light blue wizard's clothes, with white trimming. Nathan wore white wizard's clothes with black trimming. The train stopped and the doors opened. The others were leaving the train and Nicole and Nathan did the same?

"What is this?", Nicole asked.

"Well...we will find out.", Nathan replied.

_**Ending Word: **_My fist Wizard101 fiction. I know, that it sucks, but will do my best to make it better. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you go to your new magic school. Well...I have nothing left to say, but bye-bye!


	2. Nicole SnowArrow and Nathan ShadowSword

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl with the second Chappie of "The Wizard Twins" and I will start right now. I just have nothing left to say at this...really.

As soon as they had gotten out, Nicole and Nathan were taken outta the group and leaded to another portal.

"Oh great. More portals.", Nathan grumbled.

"C'mon Nathan. It can't get stranger.", Nicole encouraged her twin brother.

That was the last thing she said, before theyboth went through the portal.

**"TWTTWTTWTTWTTWTTWTTWT"**

Nicole and Nathan were spat out into a small dark room. They imidiatley reconized the old man into Wizard clothes and the owl onto his shoulder.

"Where are we? Who are you?", Nathan asked.

"My name is Merle Ambrose young Wizards. I'm the headmaster of the Ravenwood school of magical arts. This is my pet owl Gamma.", the man explained.

"Hellohooo!", the owl greeted.

"My name is Nathan and this is my twin sister Nicole.", Nathan introduced himself and his sister.

They weren't surprised to be called "young Wizards". They knew this all from the letters they had gotten, but it was still strange to them. Luckily the headmaster did not see it. He just went on with his explainations.

"We first gotta figure out, what type of Wizards you two are, before I can get you to enrolled. For that we'll us "The book of the secrets". ", the headmaster told the two of them, before taking a big book from it's pedestal.

"Ladies first.", Nathan said and so the headmaster handed the book to Nicole first.

Nicole began to awnser the questions in the book. As soon as she was done, the book flew outta her hands. It landed onto the floor. A small light blue tornado was twirling over it soon and than the tornado changed into a symbol. It was a snowflake.

"I see...you are an ice wizard Nicole.", Ambrose said.

"_That would sorta explain the blizzard at those tempratures."_, Nicole thought and handed the book to Nathan.

Nathan did the same a Nicole and the same thing happened, as it happened, as Nicole awnsered the questions. Only this time the tornado was black and formed symbol was a skull.

"So you are a death wizard. Well done Nicole SnowArrow and Nathan ShadowSword. These shall be your names in the spiral now. Now come with me. I will lead you to your dormitories.", Ambrose said.

They left the dark room and in front of them opened a big great place, but it was empty, what was no wonder, since Nicole and Nathan had arrived in the middle of the night. They kept walking, until they had reached a tunnel. In the darkness Nicole and Nathan read the word "Ravenwood". As they had gone through it, they saw a big circle of many buildings and trees. A big tree stood in the middle of it.

"Welcome to Ravenwood.", Ambrose said.

"I must say, that we do not often recieve new students at this hour, but let me show you your rooms now.", the headmaster added.

First Ambrose leaded them into the girls dormitory and opened a room with the number 666 for Nicole.

"Here is were you will stay for the next months, until you wanna buy yourself a house, or a castle. The same goes for you Nathan.", Ambrose said.

"Now go get some rest, while I show your brother to his room. I will expect you two tomorrow afternoon at the Golem Court.", Ambrose said.

"Good night sis. I will see you tomorrow.", Nathan said, before he gave his sister a hug.

Then Ambrose and Nathan left. Nicole was alone in her room. It was quiet, cold and, how she saw it, a bit lonely. She had always been sharing a room with Nathan. It was kinda strange to her to have her own room. After pulling off her boots, she fell onto the bed, curled up under the blankets and passed out.

_**WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**_

The next morning:

Nicole and Nathan stood in front of a tunnel marked "Golem Court". The twins went through it and found Ambrose and Gamma waiting on the other side.

"Hello. If it ain't our newest students.", Ambrose greeted.

"Yoouhoo are welcomed at Ravenwood.", Gamma added.

"Hello.", the twins greeted at the same time.

The next hours were full of explaining again. Ambrose told Nicole and Nathan how to teleport themselves from one place to the other, how to send magical messages to friends, that are far away, how to mark special spots, to teleport there later, about health energy and something called Mana and so much more. In the middle of his explaining the sky suddenly turned dark and it began to rain.

"What is that now? Does this always happen, when new students come?", Nathan asked.

"That's odd. Come on young Wizards. Let us investigate this matter. Meet me in the tower.", Ambrose told the two new students and went into the big "Golem Tower".

Nicole and Nathan looked at Gamma questioning.

"Youhooo better follow the headmaster. Yoouuhooo are save with him.", Gamma only said and so Nicole and Nathan went through the door.

****

Nicole and Nathan had only arrived into the room, where the headmaster was and another man and his minions were already waiting for them.

"MALISTAIRE!", Ambrose excaimed.

"Ambrose.", Malistaire sneered.

"You are no longer welcome here! Why have you returned?", Ambrose asked sharply.

"I am here to finish some things.", Malistaire awnsered, before Nicole and Nathan caught his eye.

"These are your newest students? My henchmen will take out your little friends with pleasure!", he sneered evilly.

Ambrose casted a spell and soon after this Nicole and Nathan both got a magic wand and a deck of spell cards.

"Young Wizards, take these wands and spell card decks and take out those draconians. I will take care of Malistaire.", Ambrose said.

"Don't be so sure about this old man.", Malistaire excaimed.

"Are you sure, that we should do this? We could be killed.", Nicole whispered to Nathan.

"We have to, or we will be killed for sure Nicole.", Nathan whispered back.

They bravely stepped foreward and faced Malistaires minions.

_**Ending Word: **_Yes I know it's been a long time, but hey...it's up now. I will accept OC's and I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you get enrolled at a magic school. Well...now I just gotta say bye, bye.


	3. A won duel and a new friend

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl. I have the third chapter of "The Wizard Twins". I'm still accepting OC's, but let's get the chapter started now.

Nicole's POV:

So there we were. My twin brother Nathan and I, fighting against some strange creatures in a magic duel. The duel arena was already formed and I was the one to go first. I pulled out my spell-cards. They said: "Blood Bat", "Fire Cat", "Scarab", "Thunder Snake", "Dark Sprite" and "Imp". I played an Imp on one of the...how were they called? Draconians? A strange symbol appeared in front of me and then the creature, which picture had been on the spell card appeared and attacked the Draconian.

"Take this!", I said.

"This move won't do you much good!", Malistaire said.

It was Nathan's turn now. He played a Scarab on the Draconian I had attacked already. It drained more off its health circle, but I was still kinda worried, since it still could take us down with one move. My brother must've gone crazy, since he made me do this. Now it was the turn of Malistaire's minions. The first made its move. A really big scorbion appeared and stung me. I fell onto my back and after the landing my head hurted. A big part of my health had been drained and Nathan looked at me worriedly.

"Nicole, are you alright?", he asked.

"I'll live.", I murmured standing up.

"You're not gonna be alive for long!", Malistaire excaimed and then the second Draconian made its move. The arena was suddenly filled with water and then a shark, which seemed to be turbocharged, jumped outta it and bit Nathan. He clutched his shoulder and his health circle looked excatly like mine.

"You okay so far?", I asked croaking.

"A little grispy, but I will live.", Nathan replied.

Ambrose must've seen, that we were in trouble and gave me another spell card.

"Use this unicorn spell to restore your and your brothers health, young wizard.", he said.

"You old fool! These two wizards are NO match for my minions!", Malistaire excaimed.

I didn't listen. I just played the unicorn spell and soon after the symbol had appeared in front of me, the arena was filled with grass and a unicorn appeared in front of me. It looked like it would bow in front of us, but then our full health was restored. Then it was Nathan's turn. He played a Frost Beetle on the other Draconian. His health was drained a bit, but then I started to get worried again, since the Draconian was making his move now and soon a Centaur appeared outta nowhere and shot an arrow at Nathan. He soon was trapped into some kind of a tree. Then it broke open and the parts hit him. His health circle was drained so much, that he sank to his knees, but it didn't hit me any better, since the second Draconian summoned a Skeletal Pirate. It striked me with his sword.

"I have an idea young Wizard! Take this Balance Blade spell and cast it on yourself. It will strenghen your next move.", Ambrose said, before a spell card, that said "Balance Blade" appeared in my hand.

I could do nothing, but cast the spell. The symbol, which had been on the spell card floated around me. Nathan chose to pass his move. To me it seemed kinda wise. After the Draconians made their moves, which almost drained our health circles completely, Nathan was still on his knees and clutched his side. I had sunken on one knee and couldn't stand properly anymore, another spell card appeared in my hand. It said "Meteor Strike".

"Because you already casted a Balance Blade, this Meteor Strike should finish them both. Here are the Pips, so you can use it.", Ambrose said.

Oh yes...I remembered now. This all had been into the explanations, since I did not get all of the stuff. I quickly casted the spell. Meteors appeared outta nowhere, striked the Draconians and finished both of them off.

"Well done young wizards. Both of you...and now I will take care of Malistaire. I show him, what it means to scare new students, before they are enrolled properly.", Ambrose said.

"Another time old man! I already got, what I wanted and now I'll leave this pathetic place.", Malistaire said, before he teleported himself away.

"He is gone. What must've lead him here...hmm?", Abrose pondered.

After a few seconds he snapped outta his thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me restore your health and Mana.", Ambrose said then, before he did it and leading us outta the tower.

It was still a little windy outside. My black hair was floating into my face. Under Nathan's hat, the black hair wasn't just hidden darn good, it also prevented it from floating into his face. He leaded us into his office and gave us a big bookstack for many things. Some for researches, some for notes about opponents, spells and so much more. Tomorrow would be our first magic classes. We had nothing to do, but to go back into our dorm rooms. I quickly ported myself away. Those books were heavy. I soon had to get a backpack from somewhere.

_****_

5 seconds later: 

I appeared in my dorm room and placed the books on the small desk in there. I scanned the room afterwards. There wasn't much in there. Just a bed, a beside table next to it, a desk, a wardrobe and a chest. Next to it was a small bathroom. In the chest I found an old looking purse, with my name sewn on it. Nicole SnowArrow. It looked different from the purses on the earth and it it were many golden coins, probably they paid with those around here. There also was a spell to get a bit more, in case you were low on money and needed it. I had to chuckle at this. I placed the purse into my robe pocket and decided to go shopping a little, but before leaving I decided to see, if there were better robes, then the blue beginners robes, with white trimming, I was wearing, in the wardrobe. I opened it and there were a few clothes in it indeed and also a backpack.I wouldn't have to carry those books into class tomorrow. Lucky me! I also found more things in the chest. A few hats and shoes, even a necklace and a ring, a magic broom and two books. One was about gardening spells and the other one was a School Guide for new students. Suddenly I heared some one knocking onto my door. I quickly opened it. A red-haired girl with brown eyes stood in front of me.

"Hi. You're new here, right? I live two doors down from you. I thought I might introduce myself. I am Abby HeartBraker.", the redhead said and held out her hand.

I took it and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Abby. My name is Nicole SnowArrow. Which school are you?", I asked.

"Myth. You?", she asked back.

"I am Ice. Come in, if you want to.", I said.

She came inside and looked around.

"Sorry for the mess Abby. My brother and I just got enrolled properly.", I mumbled looking at all the stuff on the floor.

"S'okay. My room's also messy always. It's messier, then yours is. Trust me on that.", Abby said.

She seemed kinda nice. I wondered, if we'd be friends. I sat down on my bed and motioned Abby to sit down next to me.

"So, how is Myth school?", I asked her then.

"Stressy. Professor Drake is mean to us and, when he is in a really bad mood, he gives us so many homework, that we are busy, until the sunset.", Abby sighed.

"This must be tough.", I mumbled.

"Tough is a big understatement. It's horrible. You are lucky, that you got Professor Greyrose. She is pretty nice.", Abby sighed.

"Okay...let's cut the chatter about this and change the subject. PLEASE!", I said then, since there still was one day, until the classes would start, even, if I didn't have to worry much about mean teachers.

"Lemme still warn ya about this: When you're in for choosing a second school, do not choose Myth. You WILL regret it.", Abby warned.

"I wanted to go shopping later. Do you want to go with me?", I asked her then.

"I can't. I still have to study. We write a test tomorrow and I wanna be prepared, so I can avoid trouble with Professor Drake.", Abby mumbled.

"I see whatcha mean. What rank are you by the way?", I asked, since the headmaster told us about the different ranks of the school wizards.

"Novice and you?", Abby asked back.

"I am also a Novice.", I mumbled.

"Cool. Do you want to meet me, before classes start tomorrow? The classes for the Novice's start early.", Abby asked.

"Would be cool Abby.", I said.

"I gotta go now. Bye!", Abby said and left.

"Bye!", I yelled.

_**Ending Word:**_ Nicole and Nathan won their first duel and Nicole made a new friend. How will things go from here? I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you duel Draconians and remember: I still accept OC's. Well...now I will just say bye, bye!


	4. Learning with Friends Part 1

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everybody, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". It's been long, but Writers Block's like a sickness. Tee-hee. That's still not the only thing. Blame school and Writers Block for this long time, where bsolutely nothing came...and my new video game. Played often, when I had some free time, but I am going to stop this now and start the chapter, since you wanna read that and not me babbling about, why I haven't been updating for such a long time.

Nicole was sleeping in her dorm room. It was six o'clock in the morning. Nicole was still in the land of the dreams, until someone knocked at her door really loudly, probably waking up the whole dormitory of the girls with it.

"Go away! I'm trying to sleep.", Nicole groaned.

"Sorry, but you need to get up. Classes will start soon.", she heared a familliar voice.

"Come in Abby.", Nicole said to its owner and left her bed.

Abby was dressed into yellow Novice robes with dark blue trimming. Her Novice boots and her Novice hat looked the same. Nicole was wearing a pink T-Shirt, grey short pants, white socks and she had bed hair. She quickly pulled out some robes, that looked like Abby's robes, but they were pink with black trimming, outta her wardrobe. Then she pulled out fitting boots and a fitting hat, before disappearing into her bathroom to wash up, change and get her hair brushed. As she stepped out, she began to pack the stuff for class into her backpack.

"Don't bother filling it. Would even hold an elephant and still look the same.", Abby said.

"Cool.", Nicole murmured, throwing some books into her backpack, along with some pens and pencils. The last thing she threw in was her wand and her deck.

"You ready?", Abby asked.

"I am. Let's get going.", Nicole replied.

The two girls left the room and closed the door behind them. They walked down the Girls Dormitory, until they reached the door. Abby opened it and the girls walked out.

"I need to go in this direction.", Abby said and pointed in the direction, where the Myth school was.

"You need to go the other. The Ice-School's all snowy. You won't miss it.", Abby added.

"Can we meet after class?", Nicole asked.

"Sure...classes usually end at 12:50. A least for us novices. I need to go now, before Professor Drake slams the door shut in front of my nose.", Abby replied giggling.

She waved goodbye, before she ran off. Nicole walked into the direction, Abby had shown her. Since she did not want to be late, she started to run, but she did not watch her step and bumped into a boy, with sandy blond hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing green robes with brown trimming. They both landed onto the floor. Since neither of them had closed their backpacks properly, their stuff scattered all around them.

"Whoops...I'm sorry. I wasn't watching, where I was running.", Nicole apologized, as she got up.

"Don't bother to apologize kid. It was my fault.", the boy replied.

"My name's Daniel. Daniel LifeBlood.", the boy then introduced himself and held out his hand. Nicole took it and they shook hands.

"Nicole SnowArrow.", Nicole introduced herself back.

"I'll help you gather up your stuff.", he said, as he picked up Nicoles pencils and tossed them into her backpack.

Nicole picked up his books for notes and threw them into his back pack, but what they weren't realizing was, that they placed one book inside their backpacks, which belonged to the other. After scrambling everything up Daniel closed Nicole's backpack and handed it to her. Nicole took it.

"Next time make sure you close your backpack properly kid. Now run along. You don't wanna be late.", Daniel said.

"Neither should you.", Nicole said, picking up his backpack and handing it to him. The boy took it from her, before waving goodbye and leaving. The ice school was only a few steps away now. Nicole walked in quickly and sat down in the last row of desks. She placed her backback next to her desk and then watched the students chatting. Suddenly a girl with pink hair and blue eyes, wearing purple beginners robes with white trimming, sat down at the desk next to her.

"Hello.", she greeted.

"Hi. Nice to meet you.", Nicole greeted back.

"What's your name?", the girl asked.

"Nicole SnowArrow and yours?", Nicole asked.

"Myrna FrostLight. It's a pleasure to meet you.", the girl said.

"Hi Myrna. How are you?", Nicole asked.

She knew it was a bad subject to start with, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"I am fine. Thank you Nicole. Are you excited to learn your first spell?", Myrna asked.

"Yeah...I still have much to learn.", Nicole murmured, slightly emberassed.

"Don't worry. It's a Novice class. We all just start our Wizard Training.", Myrna said, smiling warmly.

Suddenly the whole class fell silent. Professor Greyrose had flown in. She was a fairy and she was smaller, then the students.

"Good morning and welcome to Ravenwood young Novice Thaumaturges. I am Lydia Greyrose, your Professor.", she introduced herself.

"Today we want to learn how to cast the frost beetle. Please open one of your empty books and get out a pen and make sure to get out your wands for later.", Professor Greyrose told the class.

Nicole got out one book for notes and a pen. She opened the book and began to write down the things Professor Greyrose was writing onto the board. After a few minutes the class was done.

"Verry good. Close your books. We want to learn how to summon the frost beetle now, but first we have to learn the symbol.", Professor Greyrose said, drawing it onto the board. Nicole quickly copied it, she had left her book opened, before closing her book as well.

"You just need to focus on the way of magic you try to do and you will have no problems in casting the symbol, but now let us go on with the class.", Professor Greyrose said, before casting a spell.

Nicole, Myrna and the other students all had a spell card in their left hand. It was the spell card of a frost beetle.

"Now all you have to do is think about doing ice magic and summoning the frost beetle. Try it now class.", Professor Greyrose instructed them.

Myrna and Nicole watched the class, trying to summon the forst beetle, but they all kept on fizzling.

"Want to give it a try?", Nicole asked.

"I've got nothing to lose, but I want you to go first.", Myrna replied.

"No you go first.", Nicole said.

"No you go first.", Myrna replied.

"No you!", Nicole shot back.

"No you!", Myrna returned her comment.

The two girls knew, that, if they went on like this, they'd sit in the Ice School till midnight. Then they had an idea.

"Together!", they said in unision.

So they did it together. They casted the ice symbol in front of them and in no time, two frost beetles stood in front of them.

"Well done Miss SnowArrow and Miss FrostLight.", Professor Greyrose said and casted a spell. Now Myrna and Nicole did not have one card of the frost beetle in their hands anymore, they had three.

Nicole couldn't belive it. She had just learned her first ice spell. She watched Myrna smiling widely.

"Well you two...do you feel up for learning the next spell? The ice-bats?", Professor Greyrose asked.

"Of Course we do!", they both excaimed.

In no time they had a spell car of the ice-bats in their hands. Nicole and Myrna had to try it a few times, but after a few fizzles of them six ice-bats flew through the school.

"Very good you two.", Professor Greyrose said and soon after that Nicole and Myrna had 3 spell cards of the ice-bats in their hands.

While the rest of the class practised summonning the frost beetle, Nicole and Myrna were allowed to take notes about the ice-bats. They were about to take out their Ice Magic books, when Nicole realized, that she had a book about Life Magic in her backpack.

"Have you chosen Life, as your second school?", Myrna asked.

"No. I have not been thinking about that yet. Why is there a Life Magic book in my backpack?", she replied, but then a boy ported into the school.

"I'm sorry for the rude interruption.", the boy said.

Nicole noticed him. It was Daniel LifeBlood, the boy she had bumped into this morning.

"Sorry for busting in your first class like this, but I think I have accidently grabbed your book.", he said, placing the book on Nicole's desk, before Nicole gave him his Life Book back.

"Thank you! Good luck with your ice studies.", he said before porting away.

"You know this guy?", Myrna asked.

"I've only seen him once, before this time, but he seems nice.", Nicole replied, before opening her book and beginning to take notes.

_**Ending Word: **_We're done with another chapter. Sorry, that this is all about learning and I am double sorry, that I must tell you, that the next chappie will be about learning either. It's about Nathan, learning his first two spells and making new friends.

Nathan: Is the learning part really neccissary?

Me: Oh Nathan stop it. I know you are allergic to books.

Abby: *chuckles* Can't belive, what you've planned for this story.

Me: *places a hand on Abby's mouth* You are not going to spoil the WHOLE ROW! Alright...everything I still need to say is bye, bye!


	5. Learning with Friends Part 2

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the fifth chapter of "The Wizard Twins". "Learning with Friends Part 2". Nathan wanted me to skip it, that guy is REALLY allergic to books, but I am still doing it and he should stop annoying me right now, before I make him get injured, before the fun chapters start.

Nathan: Don't you DARE do that!

Me: Play nice and I won't.

Nicole: Haha! Abby was SO right, about the things you've planned for this story.

Me: No wonder you two are friends. Let's get started shall we?

Nathan walked through Ravenwood, looking for the Death School. Since the encounter with Malistaires minions yesterday he had only had contact with his twin sister Nicole in whisper, as magical messages were called by the most Ravenwood school wizards. He did not want to ask for any directions, since it seemed kinda awkward to him. This was one thing he and Nicole were different in. His twin-sister had no problem with asking for directions. Two students were leaning at a building, which seemed to be the "Fire School", as Ambrose had told him and Nicole, but then he had to stop, since the last thing he had planned was falling into the gorge, that was in front of him.

"Are you one of the new Death-wizards, looking for the school?", he suddenly heared a voice behind him.

A boy in Death robes stood, where the voice came from. Nathan turned around to face him.

"Err...yeah.", he mumbled.

"You're pretty much there. This gorge is all, what's left of it, after it was torn from Ravenwood.", the boy said.

"I am Marlon AshThorn, by the way. I was one of Malistaire's finest students, as I was your age. Now I am pretty much all, what's left and I try to teach the new students in Necromancy myself.", the boy explained.

"Sit down on the floor. You are the first student today.", Marlon said then.

"Malistaire used to teach Death Magic?", Nathan asked.

"Yeah...I liked his classes. You can say I have a lot to live up to, as the new Death Professor. Professor Drake said I was too young, but hey...someone had to do it. Professor Drake teaches Myth by the way.", Marlon explained.

Soon other girls and boys in Death clothes walked excatly their way and sat down in the same way, as Nathan. Marlon just went through his notes for one last time, before he begun his strange kind of a class.

"Welcome new Necromancers. I am Marlon AshThorn, your teacher.", Marlon introduced himself to the rest of the class.

Suddenly a boy poked Nathan into the ribs. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing black robes with red trimming.

"Hello...I've never seen you before. Who are you?", he asked.

"Nathan ShadowSword. My sister and I just got enrolled yesterday.", Nathan replied.

"That explains, why I haven't seen you before. I am Luke by the way. Luke RedBlade.", the boy replied.

"Hi Luke.", Nathan greeted.

"What school is your sister in?", Luke asked.

"She is Ice.", Nathan said.

"Ice? My sister is in there too.", the boy next to Luke spoke up.

He was wearing white robes with grey trimming and had black hair and blue eyes.

"I am Robert BlackBlade by the way. You can call me Rob for short.", the boy said.

"Hi...I am Nathan ShadowSword.", Nathan introduced himself.

"I am Luke RedBlade.", Luke introduced himself.

"Now we will learn our first spell: The Dark Sprite. It's quite easy to summon. You just have to focus on Death Magic, cast the symbol, I've drawn on this paper...", Marlon began, before passing the paper around.

"...and think about the spell you want to cast, which is now the Dark Sprite.", Marolon ended his sentence.

Then he casted a spell. Everyone had the Spellcard for "dark sprite" in their hands. Nathan got out his wand and so did Luke, but Robert seemed forlorn.

"Oh no! I've forgotten my wand in my dorm room.", he hissed.

"You can use my wand Rob.", Nathan said.

"No Nathan, I can't accept this.", Robert replied, attempting to port away to his room, so he could get his wand, but Nathan grabbed his arm.

"I really want you to take my wand for this practise.", Nathan said.

"No Nathan. If I take your wand, you won't have anything to practise the spells with, but, if you really wanna help me, cover me, so I can port to my room to get my wand.", Robert said.

"Okay.", Nathan said.

"We'll just practise like we haven't seen anything, so the Professor won't get suspicious.", Luke suggested.

"Good idea.", Nathan said to Luke, before Robert ported away.

Luke and Nathan casted the Death-Symbol, but they weren't focusing, so they kept on fizzling and so did the rest of the class. After 3 minutes Robert appeared next to them, his wand in his right hand, the spellcard in the left hand.

"Thank you guys.", Robert hissed.

"No Problem.", Luke replied.

"You're welcome.", Nathan added.

"Now let's get a move on. We've still got a spell to learn.", Robert said.

Now all three of them were casting the spell and they were focusing really hard. Soon 3 Dark Sprites appeared and landed onto the boys shoulders.

"Verry good, you three.", Marlon complimented Nathan, Luke, and Robert.

Then he casted a spell and the three boys did not have one card in their hands anymore, they had three.

"You can learn the next spell right now, if you want to. The big question is: Do you want to?"; Marlon asked then.

"Of course I want to.", Nathan said.

"I'm with Nathan.", Luke excaimed.

"So am I.", Robert added.

"Alright. Your next spell is the "Death Cat", which is also quiete easy to summon. You just have to think of it, while casting the symbol.", Marlon said, before casting a spell, giving the 3 boys a Death Cat card. They casted the Death Symbol and focused really hard, but they kept fizzling. It took the boys a few minutes, before 3 black cats, that reminded Nathan of Fire Cats appeared outta nowhere.

"Verry good you three.", Marlon said again, before casting the spell to give the boys 3 spell cards.

Nathan couldn't belive it. This was school and it was fun. Training wasn't so bad aftrer all. Especially, if you made new friends, while learning.

_**Ending Word: **_Alrighty, here ends "Learning with friends Part 2". The next chapter will be waay better.

Nathan: As long as it's nothing about learning I am cool with it.

Me: You made it clear Nathan. We all know, that you are allergic to books.

Nathan: I am only telling the truth here.

Oh Nathan...well...I have only one thing left to say: Bye, bye.


	6. Trouble on Unicorn Way Part 1

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl and I present the sixth chapter of "The Wizard Twins". Let's get started shall we?

Nicole and Myrna left the Ice-School together. The sun went right into their eyes, making the two girls groan.

"Why does this school not have any windows?", Myrna asked.

"I don't know Myrna. I think the faculty members of Ravenwood think, that the students will escape, when they see only a little bit of sun.", Nicole replied giggling.

"We better get away from here. Otherwise Professor Greyrose will hear us.", Myrna said, before the two girls escaped to the Myth school. A certain redhead just left the school.

"Hi Nicole!", Abby excaimed, before noticing Myrna.

"I do not think we already had the pleasure.", she added, pointing to the pink-headed girl.

"Myrna, this is Abby HeartBreaker. Abby, this is Myrna FrostLight.", Nicole introduced the girls.

"Nicole!", she suddenly heared a boy's voice near her.

Nathan was coming their way, with to other boys.

"Nathan!", Nicole excaimed.

"Who are you guys?", Nicole asked, noticing the two other boys.

"These are Luke and Robert, but he prefers to be called Rob.", Nathan introduced the two boys.

"And who are you two?", Nathan asked noticing Myrna and Abby.

"These are Myrna and Abby.", Nicole introduced the girls.

"This is my twin brother Nathan.", she added then.

"Oh...you two are twins.", Myrna said.

"We are.", they both said in unision.

Nicole and Nathan weren't fans of all these twin-things, but sometimes they couldn't help it. Then they spoke at the same time or finished each others sentences.

"Hello!", they suddenly heared a voice from behind.

The voice belonged to Daniel LifeBlood. He came to them, but not alone. He had a girl with purple hair and green eyes, wearing purple robes with black trimming and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing black robes with red trimming.

"Hi Daniel!", Nicole greeted.

"Hi!", Myrna greeted as well.

"Hi.", all the others greeted.

"You know this boy Nicole?", Nathan asked.

"Yeah...I do...in one way or the other.", Nicole said.

"Mind, if we join you?", Daniel asked.

"We do not mind.", Nicole said.

"Not at all.", Nathan added.

"What about you guys?", they asked in unision then.

The others shook their heads. Then the purple-headed girl spoke up.

"They do not even know our names. C'mon, why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Nathalie BladeStorm. I'm from the storm school.", she said.

"My name's Jackson SandShard. I am from Balance.", the boy said then.

"My name is Nicole SnowArrow. I am from Ice.", Nicole introduced herself.

"I'm Myrna FrostLight. I'm from Ice too.", Myrna said.

"My name is Abby HeartBreaker. I'm from the school of Myth.", Abby said.

"My name is Nathan ShadowSword. I'm from Death.", Nathan said then.

"I'm Luke RedBlade. I am from Death too.", Luke added.

"I am Robert BlackBlade, but please call me Rob. I am from Death too.", Rob ended it.

"Nice to meet all of you.", Nathalie said.

The stomachs of the young wizards began to grumble. After long classes, they were all really hungry.

"I'm starving. I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat. Who is with me?", Daniel asked.

They all were with Daniel. They just had no idea, where they should eat. Nicole and Nathan said, that it didn't matter to them. Since they were new in Wizard City, they wanted to try every food place out once. Abby said, that they should eat at this "Zafari-Safari" Restaurant, a Safari-like looking restaurant, where you could get all kinds of cooked fruit and meat, you could think of and good fruit juice and lemonade. Myrna suggested to eat at the "Ria Salad-Bar", but the others were not along with her, since they wanted to eat something else then salad. After a lot of negociating, they all ported off to Nathalie's cottage, where Nathalie made Sushi for everyone. After they were all fed, they talked a lot and got to know one another better, but then Nicole suddenly recieved a magical message, or a whisper, from headmaster Ambrose.

**WHISPER:**

**Nicole: What do you need headmaster?**

**Ambrose: I am sorry to disturb you, after your first class, but you will need to report to my office. This is urgent! Bring your brother.**

**Nicole: Alrighty. We'll come ASAP.**

**END OF THE WHISPER**

"We will have to go to Ambrose's office Nathan. The matter sounded urgent.", Nicole said to her twin brother then.

"I thought you already got yourselves in trouble on the first day.", Luke joked.

"Verry funny!", Nicole repleid.

"We will come with you. Am I right?", Abby said then.

"You are right!", Rob excaimed.

"Let's go!", they all excaimed, before proting away to the Commons.

_**XXXxxxXXX**_

Nicole, Nathan and the others appeared at the Commons, right in front of Ambrose's office. They all walked in, until Nathan closed the door.

"You might wonder, why I made you come here. There is trouble on Unicorn way, that needs to be dealt witn.", the headmaster said, before handing Nicole a letter.

"You will have to show this letter to the guad at the entrance or he won't let you pass.", the headmaster said.

"What's going on there anyways?", Abby asked.

"Lost Souls and many of them.", Ambrose replied.

"Lost Souls?", Nathalie asked all confused.

"I am not certain how many there are, but they've been attacking many Wizards there. You need to put an end to this.", Ambrose said.

"We will Headmaster.", Daniel said.

"Be sure of it.", Nicole and Nathan added in unision.

"Now I belive, that you guys are twins. Anyways let's get a movin'.", Myrna said.

They all left the Headmaster's office and walked over to the gate to Unicorn way. A large gate blocked their way and a guard stood there too.

"I can't let you pass. The gate to Unicorn way is blocked. This place is crawling with ghosts.", the guard said.

Nicole showed him the letter, Headmaster Ambrose gave them.

"Alright, you can go in. Show this to the other guard, or otherwise HE won't let you pass.", the guard said, before opening the gate.

Nicole, Nathan, Abby, Myrna, Luke, Rob, Daniel, Nathalie and Jackson walked through the tunnel and soon they were on Unicorn Way.

Then they walked over to the other guard.

"A letter from the headmaster. Brave of you all to bring it to me.", the guard siad, as Nicole showed him the letter.

"Could you take care of the roaming around lost souls? Unicorn way is filled with them and we do not have enough town guards to stop them.", the guard said.

"Lost Souls? That already SOUNDS easy.", Luke said.

"As he said.", Myrna added.

"Let's do it!", Nicole and Nathan excaimed in unision.

They all ran out onto the streets and began to battle the lost souls. Nicole, Daniel, Nathalie and Myrna went into a fight with four of them.

"Alright, everyone of us takes on one of them. While one attacks the others pass their turns and don't run for it, if they attack. I am from Life and I will heal you then.", Daniel commanded.

"Got it!", the three girls excaimed.

"I'd say, that everyone takes on the opponent opposite to him or her. Makes things much easier to coordinate.", Nicole suggested.

"You've got a point there kid.", Daniel said.

"I'll start!", Nathalie, who was standing at the rim of the dueling arena, said.

Nathalie played a spell called Lighting Bats. She casted the Storm Symbol and then three Lightning Bats appeared outta nowhere. It reminded Nicole and Myrna of the Ice Bats, they had learned to summon. The Lightning Bats flew right at the lost soul opposite to her, defeating it. Then the lost souls made their moves. One of them summoned a Dark Sprite. It attacked Myrna, taking some of her health. The other played a Scarab, which attacked Myrna too

"Ouch!", Myrna hissed.

"You okay Myrna?", Nicole asked.

"I'll be alright.", Myrna replied.

"Less blabbing, more fighting! It's your turn Nicole!", Nathalie said.

Nicole decided to play the Frost Beetle. The ground between the fighters froze and the Frost Beetle appeared and attacked the Lost Soul opposite to her, defeating it. Myrna passed her turn and Daniel summoned a Pixie, to bring Myrna back to full health.

"Thank you Daniel!", Myrna said.

"Don't mention it!", Daniel repleid.

The Lost Souls did not cast any spells this time and then Myrna made her move. She decided to play a thunder snake (a spell that came with her wand) and defeated the Lost Soul opposite to her. Again the last Lost Soul made its move. It played a Scarab, which attacked Daniel.

"Argh!", Daniel excaimed.

"Are you okay?", Myrna asked.

"I'm alright Myrna. I've faced worse things.", Daniel said, before defeating the Lost Soul with an Imp.

"Are you sure, that you are okay?", Nicole asked, as she saw blood soaking the sleeve of Daniel's robes.

"I'll be fine. Nothing what a healing potion won't fix.", Daniel replied, with a sad sigh.

"Is there something wrong?", Myrna asked, as they all sat down on the pavement.

"Nothing, nothing.", Daniel said.

Nathalie's face said something different, but probably she was just worried.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 6 is done and Daniel is not about to reveal, why he sounds so sad and what does his friend Nathalie know about this? Read on and find out. Oh and here is an age-list of Nicole, Nathan and the others.

Nicole: 13 years

Nathan: 13 years

Abby: 13 years

Myrna: 14 years

Rob: 14 years

Luke: 13 years

Daniel: 16 years

Jackson: 16 years

Nathalie: 15 years

Thanks for reading this fiction. I still accept OC's, but not so many anymore, since I've already been sent requests, with more then just one OC in them, but I plan a row, of this fiction and I will accept OC's in all of them. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	7. Trouble on Unicorn Way Part 2

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the seventh chapter of "The Wizard Twins". I have nothing else to say, so let's get the party started.

Nathan, Luke, Rob and Abby had just gotten outta a battle with 4 Lost Souls. Nathan and Abby patched up Luke and Rob, since they had gotten small injuries from the battle. Luke and Rob were sitting on a pavement.

"I wonder how the others are doing.", Nathan mumbled.

"I sure hope they are alright.", Luke said.

"You worry too much.", Rob mumbled.

"These Lost Souls are SO easy to defeat. They are alright for sure.", Abby added.

"Has anyone seen, where Jackson disappeared to?", Luke suddenly asked.

"I haven't. Probably he has run off alone.", Rob replied.

"And probably he will be in trouble by now.", Luke replied, standing up.

"This boy knows his Balance tricks...and he is good.", Rob said.

"You can do better with allies...no matter how good you are.", Luke said.

"You have a point there.", Abby said.

"Let's look for him! Who is with me?", Luke asked.

Abby imidiatley raised her hand. Soon after this Rob and Nathan raised their hands too.

"Let's go then!", Rob said and got to his feet.

The four Novices ran off to look for Jackson. They screamed his name allover Unicorn way. After a few minutes they found Jackson. He was panting and sweating.

"Whoa...this was some battle.", he panted.

"There you are Jackson.", Abby excaimed.

"We've been looking all over for you.", Nathan excaimed.

"Where's your sister Nathan?", Jackson asked.

"I don't know. We were seperated.", Nathan sighed.

"There you are! We were already worried!", they suddenly heared Nathalie's voice.

Nathalie, Daniel, Nicole and Myrna walked up to them. They also looked a little bruised.

"Let's head back to the guard.", Nicole said.

The nine young wizards ran back to the guard. The guard looked really pleased with their work.

"You turned the tide of this incident. Now the town guards will take over.", the guard said.

"Hey you there! Yes all nine of you! Come over here for a minute. I gotta talk to you.", they suddenly heared a boy's voice.

They saw its owner only a few meteres away from them and ran over to him.

"You wanted to talk?", Daniel asked.

"Yes...my name is Ceren NightSong. I saw you dueling those lost souls and you are good. Professor Moolinda Wu sent me here. She wants me to find out, if the rumors about the faries are true, but the guards won't let me pass. Could you investigate this matter for me? You'll know how to defend yourselves and the guards haven't stopped you yet.", the boy said.

"Of course we could!", Nathan and Nicole said in unision.

"Thank you! It should be quite easy. Just walk on the streets and look for faries.", Ceren said.

The nine young wizards waved goodbye to Ceren and ran on the streets again. Soon they were caught up in duels.

"Whoa...what are those?", Nicole excaaimed, who was caught up in a duel along with Nathan and Abby.

"Probably Dark Faries.", Abby said, getting out her wand and her deck.

She played a "Fairy Queen", a spell, which she had learned in Professor Drakes class today, but she fizzled.

Then it was Nathan's turn. He played a Death Cat and did not fizzle. The Death Cat clawed one of the three Dark Faries, they were duelling, and defeated it.

Nicole played the Ice Bats and soon after that, the Ice Bats attacked one of the remaining Dark Faries, defeating it too. Abby finished the last one off with another Fairy Queen. Then they walked back to Ceren NightSong. The others were already waitng there.

"Dark Faries on Unicorn Way? They must've been corrupted. You couldn't even redeem them, after defeating them? That's bad.", Ceren said, after they had told him the entire story.

"Can we help you more?", Nathalie asked.

"There are evil things going on around here. Despite Ambrose's efforts something evil turned up here. Do you guys know Lady Oriel?", Ceren asked then.

The Novices shook their heads, but Daniel nodded.

"She might be able to tell you, what happened to the faries. Talk to her in the labyrinth at the end of Unicorn Way.", Ceren said.

"Got it!", the nine young wizards excaimed in unision and ran off to the Labyrinth.

After they arrived they straight went to Lady Oriel, to talk to her, but before anyone could open their mouth Lady Oriel greeted them half-happy, half-sad.

"Oh praise the light! Finally someone came! Someone or something corrupted my faries! You must help them.", Lady Oriel said.

"Okay...first of all calm down and tell us, what you know.", Nicole said.

"You'll need to collect the wings and the dust of those Dark Faries and I will be able to tell you more.", Lady Oriel said.

"Alrighty then. Let's get collecting wings and dust of Dark Faries.", Nathan said, before they all left the Labyrith.

"Alright everyone, we better split up to find those wings and this dust. It'll be over quicker then.", Daniel said.

"We'll rendez-vous right here, after we are done. Everyone will go by him or herself. Any questions?", Daniel ended it.

No one awnsered. Daniel grinned.

"Alright good luck then", he said, before they all split up.

_**2WT**_ _**2**_

Nicole and Nathan waited at the entrance of the Labyrinth, with wings and dust of Dark Faries. Dueling them and taking the wings and the dust had been very easy. The twins knew, that Lady Oriel would need more wings and dust to find out how the Dark Faries were corrupted, so they waited for the others to return. Soon Jackson made his way to them. He was limping.

"Jackson...you're...you're limping.", was everything Nicole managed to say.

"It's alright. Battle Injury. Nothing grave.", Jackson said.

"You should ask Daniel to take a look at your leg. He's a Theurgist isn't he?", Nathan said.

"I told you two...I am fine.", Jackson said.

At this moment Daniel and Nathalie came.

"Tell this to Daniel and Nathalie. I bet my wand, that they won't buy this.", Nicole said.

As soon as Nathalie and Daniel were close enough, Daniel noticed Jackson's leg. Jackson assured Daniel, that he was fine, but, as Nicole said, Daniel did not belive him.

"What in the name of the spiral is wrong with Jackson? Why doesn't he admit, that he's injured?", Nicole asked Nathalie.

"He's not the one to accept our help. We're his friends, but he won't let us help him, even, when he is in a whole load of pain. I never knew why...never had the courage to ask I admit.", Nathalie asked.

At this moment Myrna, Luke, Rob and Abby returned to them. Daniel had begun to take care of Jackson's leg. Abby had a worried look on her face, as she saw this, but Daniel assured her, that Jackson was going to be okay. After a few minutes Daniel helped Jackson to stand up and supported him.

"How did you manage this buddy? I thought you only dueled Dark Faries.", Daniel asked.

"This did not happen, because of Dark Faries. I was attacked, by someone...certainly NO Dark Fairy.", Jackson said.

"Did you reconize the attacker's face?", Nathalie asked, with a worried expression on her face.

Jackson shook his head. Now the Novices were getting worried too.

"I smell trouble.", Abby said.

"We can sort this out later. For know let's just head into the Labyrith and get this corruption thing sorted out.", Nathalie said.

They all walked into the Labyrinth again. Daniel was a bit behind the group, since he was supporting Jackson. As they were back, where Lady Oriel was, they all handed her out the wings and the dust. A few minutes passed and then Landy Oriel looked shaken.

"They were corrupted by undead. You have to save the faries, that are still normal. There are bone-cages in the streets. I'm sure they are used to catch and corrupt my poor faries.", Lady Oriel said.

The wizards nodded and disappeared again. As they left the Labyrith Daniel set the injured Jackson on the pavement.

"I will take him to the healing wing at Life School. I don't think he can go on like this much longer. It won't take long. I will be back ASAP.", Daniel said.

"Alright...it's really better like this.", Nathalie said.

"Feel better alright?", Nicole said to Jackson and he nodded.

Then Daniel ported away with Jackson.

"Let's split up. We'll rendez-vous at the Labyrinth again. Now go and save as many Faries as you can.", Nathalie said.

"Yes Sir!", Nathan said.

"Very funny!", Nathalie growled.

**twttwttwttwttwttwt**

Soon the seven Wizards were back at the Labyrinth. They were already asking were Daniel was and what was wrong with Jackson.

"Where is Daniel? Oh man...we need him at this. We need to update him on the situation.", Nathalie growled.

"This is only a wild guess, but...could it be, that he was attacked, like Jackson was?", Abby asked quietly.

"You could be right Abby, but it could also be, that he was stopped.", Nathan said.

"Alright everyone keep your robes on! I will try to reach him.", Nathalie said.

_**WHISPER**_

_**Nathalie: Dan are you there?**_

_**Daniel: What's up? I am still negociating with Jackson, if he should fight again.**_

_**Nathalie: We are waiting back at Unicorn Way! The kids are already worrying, that you've been attacked, like Jackson was!**_

_**Daniel: Tell them, that I am alright. This can only be about hours! Hrrmph!**_

_**Nathalie: We don't have that kind of time. Damn it Dan! Why don't you bring Jackson?**_

_**Daniel: I could. His injury wasn't serious, but...**_

_**Nathalie: Just bring him Doc!**_

_**Daniel: OKAY! You won! Keep your robes on!**_

_**END OF THE WHISPER**_

"He is alright guys! I caught him in the Healing Wing! Negociated with Jackson, if he could come and finish this thing with us!", Nathalie said.

"Typical for Theurgists?", Nicole asked.

"Got that right!", Nathalie said.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 7 is done and the final showdown with the final opponent on Unicorn Way is nearing. Next chapters, after this "Arc", will be about less fightative things, like Dueling in the Dueling Arena, Quidditch, Shopping or mystical caves, but trouble will soon go on in Wizard City.

Well...I've nothing left to say,but bye bye.


	8. Trouble on Unicorn Way Part 3

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everybody, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the eighth chapter of "The Wizard Twins". One of the last chapters of this "Arc". In this chapter will be some hints for some of the OC's you guys send me and some hints for the next chappies. Let us get started shall we?

Nathan's POV:

I felt the warmth of the sun, as I leaned against the wall of the labyrinth's entrance. The others had sat down too, since they had gotten tierd of standing. My sister sat right next to me, with a sad smile on her face.

"I am worried about Jackson. He has barely spoken a word, after it happened.", she said.

"Wouldn't you be shocked too, after someone attacked you, injured you, probably this someone was trying to kill you, and then left you wounded?", I asked my sister is a sarcastic tone.

"Of course I would, but he seemed strange. Distracted, ya know.", Nicole replied.

"We can sort this out later Nicie. They are coming.", I said and soon after this Daniel and Jackson appeared.

Jackson had a bandage wrapped around his injured leg. He looked like a wounded solider, but I didn't mention this.

"Hey...how are ya?", Myrna asked.

Jackson didn't awnser her. I did not know him well, but this was probably typical for him.

"We should go into the labyrinth guys.", Nathalie suddenly said, jumping to her feet.

We all managed to nod and jumped to our feet. As soon as we had entered the labyrinth, we saw an uncorrupted fairy. She was calling our names.

"Thanks for helping the fairies. They are not really evil, but their corruption makes them do bad things. Now there is hope again and the fairies can please the citizens of Wizard City and the students of Ravenwood with fun and glee. This is your doing.", the fairy said, before it disappeared again.

We walked up to Lady Oriel. She greeted us with the same expression, as she had greeted us for the first time. Half-happy and half-sad.

"Thank you for your help. I don't know, who corrupted the fairies, but they were talking about a monster with bones. You should talk to Ceren NightSong. He knows the Unicorn Way well. He will know, if a skeleton is around here. Your doing here at Unicorn Way will be remembered.", Lady Oriel said.

"For all the things you have already done, I must seem really ungrateful. Here, young Wizards, take these spell cards. Three for every single one of you. It's a Pixie spell.", Lady Oriel said.

This Seraph handed out the cards to us. Daniel made a face, like he did not want to say, that he had already learned this spell. I saw his books and his notes. This all seemed pretty difficult and the Pixie spell is a healing spell for beginners. We made our way back to Unicorn Park and chatted on our way.

"I hope Ceren is still there. We are SO close now. I can't bear to sleep another night over this.", Abby said.

"Don't you think, that we all feel this way right now?", Nathalie said.

_**3twt33**_

In a world called "Marleybone" two girls were sitting on the floor, at a place called "Digmoore Station", a place, where flying vehicles took you to certain places on Marleybone. They had green hair and blue eyes. They were named Amy and Lissy WillowLight. The girls were twins, they were both Theurgists and now they were studying. Since they were two of the best in the Life School, they liked to study, but Amy did not take it THAT serious. Suddenly Amy dropped her book and her packed her studying things away.

"Damn it, why didn't you watch the time?! Now I will surely be late for the next Quidditch game I have to moderate!", she excaimed.

Lissy rolled her eyes at her and shook her head groaning.

"You are wasting your time, with this Quidditch junk. We are Master Theurgists. We have to study hard, if we want to perform well in class and may help saving other wizards lifes. You need to study more and harder and most importanly, you'll have to miss out on this game.", Lissy replied.

"I've been sitting around here with you THE ENTIRE DAY! We are both twelve! We should enjoy our lives, while we are still young! You wonder, why I signed up to moderate Quidditch games in Wizard City and not volunteered to help in the healing wing? I moderate Quidditch games, because I like it and because it's fun to me!", Amy yelled back.

"You are wasting your talent, just like our sister! She is wasting her time with dueling and playing Quidditch, with this Deviner girl and her friendies, instead of taking care of her studies!", Lissy yelled, but the girl had just finished packing her backpack.

"She is doing well in class and, unlike YOU, she is enjoying her life.", Amy yelled, jumping to her feet and leaving for the spiral door.

"YOU RETURN HERE RIGHT NOW!", Lissy yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU? OUR MOTHER?!", Amy yelled, leaving.

Amy usually didn't get angry, that easily, but sometimes, she was questioning, if the girl, she had argued with at Digmoore Station, really was her twin sister.

_"Maybe there was a mixup, as we were born!",_ she thought, as she opened the Spiral Door and left for Wizard City.

_**uWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTu**_

Somewhere on Unicorn Way a young girl was sneaking around. She was 10 and had black hair and grey eyes. She was an Apprentice of Balance and she was wearing red robes, with golden trimming. A hood was covering her head. She opened the door, that leaded in one of the many houses. She following a mysterious person, who had captured a couple of Wizards, who had been on Unicorn Way before. She had to run up a few stories, before she heared evil laughter, from outta one room. The girl wasn't sure, if she really should show herself. She saw the captured Wizards on tables. They were all unconscious,...or...dead? The mysterious someone, who was behind all this, was only a few years older, then she was, a Fire Wizard and obviously he had gone mad. The girl decided, that she couldn't hide. She had to head out there and save the captured Wizards. Surely they were still alive. Soon the girl stood in front of the mysterious person, her hood taken off and her wand out.

"Oh...Ambrose finally decided to send someone after me. I am sure the honorable Titania ThunderEyes will be glad to talk to you.", the mysterious boy said, taking out a syringe and walking over to an unconscious Storm Wizard, who looked older, then the girl and then he pinched the syringe into her arm.

Titania ThunderEyes woke up imidiatley. She was a bit confused, but then she saw the Fire boy and the Balance girl.

"YOU! YOU ATTACKED ME AND THOSE OTHER WIZARDS!", she excaimed, pointing to the Fire boy.

"What are YOU doing here. This boy is probably dangerous! You need to get outta here NOW!", Titania excaimed.

"No, I am here to help.", the black-haired girl said and she was calm.

"Move your butt outta this building.", Titania said.

"It will be an honor to kill you both.", the boy said.

Titania growled and looked at the black-haired child again.

"Alright kid. If you really want to help me, brew more of the antidode, so we can wake up the other unconscious Wizards.", Titania said.

"What will you do?", the black haired girl asked.

"I will distract this charming boy, so you can brew the antidode. Now go and find something, that cxould be useful. I will distract him!", Titania commanded.

The black haired Balance girl began to go through recepies, the boy had kept in this room, while Titania began to duel the boy.

_**+777777twt77777777+**_

A 12-year-old girl was sitting in her dorm room in Ravenwood, at a small table. She was experimenting at this table. She had brown hair and green eyes and she was wearing light purple robes with white trimming. Her name was Hannah IceBlade. She was Rob BlackBlade's younger sister. She was casting two spells on the liquid in the glas, she was holding right now, but suddenly someone knocked on her door. She opened it. A 12-year-old boy named Kane BlueBreeze in green and red Quidditch robes was standing in front of her. He was holding a broom.

"You up for some Quidditch Hannah? The others are waiting at my house.", Kane said.

Hannah placed down the glass on on the table and turned around to face Kane again.

"Oh...did I disturb you? Whatcha doing?", Kane asked.

"Manufacting work for class. I have something to do.", Hannah said.

"You've been sitting in here, doing this, since classes ended. C'mon Hannah, a few games of Quidditch won't kill you and besides you still have plenty of time to get this work done right?", Kane asked.

Hannah did not say anything, but she nodded after a few minutes.

"Well then?", Kane asked.

Hannah pulled off the working gloves, she had been wearing and then went to her wardrobe to get her Quidditch stuff and disappeared into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, Hannah came out, wearing dark blue and light blue Quidditch robes. She was holding her broom in her left hand and her beaters bat in her right hand. She was a really good beater.

"Let's get going!", the Kane said and Hannah nodded.

So Hannah ran outta her room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

_**8989898989wt98989898989898**_

At the Dueling Arena on Unicorn Way, a group of young Wizards was waiting for their friend, who should've gotten their long before them. The others all thought it had something to do with the trouble, there was on Unicorn Way, but they also thought, that their friend could take on those opponents, since she was a Magus Deviner. One of them was really worried: An eleven-years-old girl. She was the one, whose match the missing girl had promised to watch.

"Don't be sad. I am sure, she has just mixed up the times and don't get worried. She'll be fine. She knows her Deviner tricks and she is pretty damn good.", a boy said.

The girl only nodded, with her head hanging. Suddenly her name and her opponent's name was called. The duel was about to commence.

**JJJJJJJJtwtJJJJJ**

Nicole, Nathan, Myrna, Abby, Luke, Rob, Daniel, Jackson and Nathalie were back at Unicorn Park, looking for Ceren NightSong. Soon they found him at one of the pathes.

"Oh, you're back. What do you need?", Ceren asked politely.

"Lady Oriel send us to find out, who corrupted the faries.", Nathan said.

"Really? I'll tell you everything I know.", Ceren said and the group told him the entire story.

"They were corrupted by something Undead and then the faries talked about a skeleton? OF COURSE! That can only be Rattlebones!", Ceren excaimed.

"Whoa...from where did you know this?", Abby asked.

"I grew up here girl. I know a lot. I don't know, which dark master aided him with this, but Rattlebones took over my old friend Delia's tower. You need to defeat him in the tower and prevent him from building more cages with it.", Ceren said.

"It will be done my lord.", Luke said jokingly and Myrna giggled.

_**(999)**_

In the building on Unicorn Way Titania was still dueling the evil fire boy. She was maybe much older, then he was, but she was impressed by his skills. A big part of her health circle was gone. It hadn't been that much, with the boy. She hoped, that this black-haired Balance kid, was done with brewing the antitode soon, since she couldn't duel this boy much longer.

"Hurry kid!", she excaimed, while the boy played a Fire Blade on himself.

"I'm working on it!", the black haired girl said, as she was throwing some ecto plasma in a big cauldron.

Titania played a Storm Shark. Electric Water filled the Dueling Arena and then the Shark bit the boy, taking a bit of his health.

"You are as good as dead Deviner.", the boy said and summoned a Fire Shark.

Lava filled the Arena and then the Shark bit Titania, draining more of her health. She played a Pixie to get a bit of her health back, while the boy passed his turn.

"Come on! HURRY!", she yelled at the Balance girl, before playing a Kraken, which took a bit of the boys health.

The young Balance Wizard was throwing spider webs, the dust of stone cubes, and the uneatable part of a blonde strawberry into the couldron. She hoped, that she had done it right. She was already sweating, as she stirred the antidode and threw in a piece of stinkweed.

_"Gosh...this smells really ugly. I think I just lost my appetite.",_ she thought, as she threw it in.

"Now would be a good time!", Titania excaimed, since she had just been bitten by a Heckhound.

The timing was great, since the Balance girl had just thrown in the last ingridient: Metal dust. Titania got a Power Pip and played a spell called "Thunderstorm". A big cloud formed over the boy. Then rain came down and soon after that lightning hit him, taking his last bit of health. He dropped onto his knees.

"You might've won this time Deviner, but you can not hope to stop Malistaire's plans. Soon Wizard City is going to fall. You can not do anything to prevent it.", the boy said, before he ported away.

"Are you alright?", the young Balance girl asked, running over to Titania.

"I'm fine, thank you. Have you brewed the antidode?", Titania asked.

The Balance girl nodded and handed Titania a bottle of healing potion.

"Drink. I know how to brew this stuff. I can brew more, if I should need it.", the girl said.

"Nah...I also have some bottles of healing potion on me. You'll need it more then me.", Titania said.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, but then Titania spoke up again.

"Kid...before we wake up the other Wizards...would you be so kind to tell me your name?", Titania asked.

The Balance girl did not say anything for a moment, but then she sighed and spoke up again.

"Katie LightBlossom.", the girl sighed.

"Hi Katie...finally I know your name.", Titania said.

"Titania shall we wake up the other Wizards now?", Katie asked.

Titania nodded, but she first turned around to face Katie again.

"One more thing Katie...call me Nia.", Titania said.

"Yes M'aam.", Katie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ya know kiddo...I'm beginning to like ya.", Titania giggled.

_**Ending Word: **_Yes I know, that these aren't all of the OC's you guys sent me, but this story is not over yet, so you will see your OC's in this. Since I already got talking about this, I won't accept anymore OC's for this story, but I will make a row outta this one, so you can still send me your OC's for the next part of the row. This is all I wanted to say, so bye, bye.

.


	9. Trouble on Unicorn Way Part 4

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with another chapter of "The Wizard Twins". In this chapter, Nicole, Nathan and their friends will finish off Rattlebones and they will get a good idea. Let's get the party started shall we?

Nicole's heart was pounding and it felt, like it would explode in her chest any minute. Her friends, her twin brother and her were going to defeat Rattlebones for good. She had to admit, that she was quite nervous. Ever since Nathan and her had faced Malistaire's minions at Golem Tower, they knew the basics about dueling, but Nicole knew, that Rattlebones was going to be a real challenge. Most of their friends knew that too, except for Nathalie, Jackson and Daniel, who weren't lacking experience with this. Right now they were walking through Unicorn Way, looking for the Tower Rattlebones was hiding in and after a few minutes, they finally found it.

"That's it...I guess.", Abby said.

"Rattlebones...", was everything Luke managed to say.

"We should...", Rob began, but an alarm sound cut him off.

"Oh no...", Daniel yelled.

"What is it?", Nicole asked loudly.

"This is the alert! There is a new wave of creatures! We are being overrunned!", Jackson yelled and soon after you could hear loud marching of Skeletal Pirates and the sounds of Lost Souls, when they were flying.

"Here is the plan: Four of us should go and face Rattlebones! The rest should stay outta this and help the guards and the other Wizards.", Daniel yelled.

He was having a hard time to make the others hear him, since the alert was so loud and you could hear the footsteps of Ravenwood School Wizards and Town Guards. The others did not really know what to do.

"Nicole and Nathan should really go.", Myrna said.

"I'm gonna go with them. They'll probably need a healer.", Daniel said.

"You guys are nice, but...", Nicole began

"...we can't do this...", Nathan went on.

"...and take all the credit, because...", Nicole said then.

"...we're in this together!", the both of them ended.

"Could you please stop this? That's scary!", Nathalie said.

"Don't ruin them the fun of all this!", Jackson said.

"You guys really have to go and face Rattlebones with Daniel!", Abby said.

"I am coming along!", Abby added then.

"Alright, then Jackson, Luke, Rob, Myrna, Jackson and me are going to stay and help draw back the new assault!", Nathalie said.

"Good Luck! All of you!", Myrna said then in a soft voice.

"Yeah...good luck!", Luke said in a soft voice too and Rob nodded in approval.

"Guys please, don't go soft on us. We like you just the way you are.", Daniel said.

"He's right.", the twins said at the same time and Abby just nodded.

Myrna, Rob, Luke, Jackson and Nathalie got out their wands and faced the creatures on the streets, while Daniel opened the door to the tower Rattlebones was in. Nicole, Nathan, Abby and him walked in there and on the top floor of the tower. They stood opposite Rattlebones there. He had three Dark Faries with him.

"You can not stop us! The corruption of the faries is only the first step of Malistaire's plan. Soon Wizard City is going to fall and there is nothing you can do about it.", Rattlebones said.

"Oh yeah? Then keep your eyes open, because we are gonna proove you the opposite!", Abby excaimed and got glares from the others.

"Too much?", Abby asked.

"Ten miles past it!", the twins said in unision and Daniel nodded, as the dueling arena appeared.

The young Wizards were ready to battle. The pointer of the dueling arena decided, that they could go first. Nicole attacked one of the Dark Faries with a Frost Beetle. It rammered the Dark Fariy with its tusks, draining the most of its health. Daniel attacked the second Dark Fariy with an Imp, draining much of its health either. Nathan attacked the third Dark Fairy with a Dark Sprite, also draining much of it's health. Abby attacked Rattlebones with a Fairy Queen draining a bit of his health.

"We will not end this, until you are defeated.", Abby excaimed, getting glares from the others again.

"Seems like I still have to work on my fighter-language.", Abby mumbled.

_**O/O/O/O/O/O/O**_

On Unicorn Way things weren't looking this good. The creatures were overrunning the place and the Resistance began to crumble. Myrna, Rob, Luke, Jackson and Nathalie dran away from the battle, met up and bowed their heads together.

"What are we supposed to do now? We can not let Unicorn Way fall into those creatures' hands.", Myrna asked, concerned.

"Let's hope Nicole, Nathan, Abby and Daniel defeat Rattlebones soon. He must be behind this assault. If they defeat him, those creatures will not be a problem anymore.", Jackson said.

"What are we supposed to do, while they are in there?", Luke asked.

"Try to gain the upperhand. What else?", Nathalie replied.

As soon as Nathalie had finished her sentence, lightening striked many of the creatures.

"I didn't do it.", Nathalie said.

"I need a theurgist over here!", they heared a girls voice and soon after this a green haired girl raced through the crowd of fighters and knelt down next to an injured boy.

"Cover me!", the girl yelled.

"I'm gonna do it!", Rob said, racing over to the girl and then he began to duel Skeletal Pirates.

"Be careful Rob!", Myrna excaimed.

"I will! You too guys!", Rob yelled, before he covered the girl and the injured boy, while the others ran off to combat again.

_**OoOO/OoOO**_

In the castle Nicole, Nathan, Daniel and Abby had gained the upperhand. The Dark Fairies were defeated and Rattlebones was not going to make it long anymore. His health was almost completely drained. It was Nicole, who was supposed to finish him off once and for all. She played Ice Bats, but the spell fizzled.

"Damn it!", Nicole growled.

Then Daniel tried it. He played an Imp, but it fizzled as well.

"I usually don't fizzle a Novice spell.", Daniel growled.

Then it was Nathan's turn. He played a Death Cat and he didn't fizzle. The Death Cat clawed Rattlebones and defeated him. The battle was over.

"We did it!", Nicole yelled, hugging Nathan.

"That'll teach old Malistaire a lesson", Daniel grinned, while Abby jumped on his back in happiness.

Daniel was taking her piggyback for a few minutes, until he couldn't anymore and Abby jumped on the floor. Nicole and Nathan were still holding each other, like twins often did, as Abby thought. As the twins pulled apart Abby decided, that she could speak again.

"How do you think are the others?", Abby asked.

"With this battle probably still going on outside, I sure hope they are alright.", Daniel murmured.

**twt-TWT**

Rob and the green-haired Theurgist girl are in a building, that was servery damaged in battle. It could crash down on their heads any minute. They had no idea where excatly on Unicorn Way they were, but they knew, that they were in the highest story of the building.

"Well...that's another fine mess I got myself into. I KNEW I shouldn't have signed up to be a combat Theurgist.", the girl murmured.

"What's your name anyway? I always like it more, when I'm able to call people by their names.", Rob said.

"Melissa BlueBreeze and what is your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours.", Melissa asked.

"Robert BlackBlade. I am in Death by the way. Call me Rob. It's a lot cooler.", Rob replied.

"Any idea on how to get outta here?", he added then.

"Why don't we try...", Melissa began, but she was cut off, as a wall blasted apart.

"Great...now we are really stuck.", Rob said, as he looked at the remainings of the wall.

"We just gonna dig ourselves out then.", Rob said then.

"We might be Wizards, but I don't think we are strong enough to lift all this. This would take us months.", Melissa said.

Rob had another idea. He got out his wand and tried to cast a spell to get the remainings of the wall outta the way, but Melissa too his arm and prevented him from doing it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa ROB! Do ya want what's left of the place to crash down on our heads? We got to do this discretely.", Melissa said.

Melissa took out her Charmer's mystical flute and played a special tune on it. Soon after this, the remainings of the wall, that had blasted apart were scattered all across the room.

"I could've done this.", Rob growled.

"You are in Death right? It's my secondary school.", Melissa said.

"Yeah...I AM in Death, but I am just starting my training.", Rob said.

"I am in here longer. I am already more experienced.", Melissa said.

"I already saw this. Come on...let's get outta here.", Rob said, grabbing Melissa's hand.

They were racing outta the room and down the stairs to the entrance, but on their way, there was another explosion and wood and rocks landed in front of their feet.

"Never mind! We need to keep going!", Rob excaimed and pulled Melissa to the entrace.

They managed to make it outta there, before another big explosion.

"Phew...that was close.", Melissa said.

"Yeah...being blasted to smithereens was not on my scedule for today.", Rob said, making Melissa giggle with it.

"I should head back to my friends now. They're probably counting me as "Missing in Action" and I do not wanna be near, when this entire building falls apart.", Rob said.

"Neither do I.", Melissa added.

"Bye Rob.", she said.

"Bye Melissa.", Rob returned her comment, before running off.

Soon he found himself in a chaos, that went beyond his immagination level. Injured young Wizards, Theurgist racing through Unicorn Way, Town Guards and Wizards yelling orders and so much more.

"...276 good work!", he heared a young man say.

"It'll be done!", he heared a boys voice.

"Myrna, Luke, Jackson Nathalie, WHERE ARE YOU?!", Rob yelled out, because he did not know, where to look for them.

"Rob...is that you?!", he heared a familliar voice.

"GUYS! He's over there!", the voice yelled out then.

"Well done Luke!", he heared Nicole's voice and soon after this the Gang was running over to Rob.

"This was really scary! We thought you were killed!", Abby said, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever scare us like this again!", Nathalie scolded Rob.

"Yeah...that's the last thing we can use after this battle.", Daniel said.

"Come on guys. Let's get to Headmaster Ambrose.", Nicole said.

"She's right. Our job's done here.", Luke said, before they all ported away to Headmaster Ambrose's office.

_**OOOOOOOlllllllllllllllllllll lllllll000000**_

The young Wizards appeared in the office of the headmaster and told them, what happened on Unicorn Way.

"So...Malistaire is planning to bring Wizard City to it's knees. You did a really good job back on Unicorn Way, but Wizard City isn't out of danger yet. Everything's at stake.", Ambrose said.

"Either ways...you did a good job today. Now go back to your Dorm rooms, houses or castles and get some rest.", Ambrose said.

"Yes Headmaster.", the young Wizards said, leaving his office.

"You know guys...I got an idea, as we were in battle. Why don't we make this permanent and sign up to form a squad? Many people here at Wizard City are in squads. You need to sign up in the headmaster's office to form one. Often your squad is like a family to you.", Daniel said.

"I never concidered it to be the honest, but the idea of forming a squad sounds good to me.", Nathalie said.

The others were fine with it too. They thought it could be exciting and really cool.

"How shall we name our squad? I think Unicorn-squad would be good.", Myrna said.

"Nah...too girly. How about "Stronger-than-everyone"-squad?", Daniel asked.

"Too boy-ish. Hey I got a good idea: Silver-Star squad.", Abby said.

The others liked that name and after this, they entered the office of Headmaster Ambrose again to sign up and then they all ported off to Nathalie's cottage again to make up a ritual, when they got new members, find a way to protect the entries in their "Squad-Book", Ambrose had given to them, from unwished looks and so much more. After they were done, Nathalie placed the book in the middle of the garden table they were sitting at. They were freezing, because it was dark already, but they did not care.

"Are we ready to face everything together, that life throws at us?", Nathalie asked.

The others all nodded and said "yes" or "yeah".

"Then at last...the Silver-Star squad is born. Here. Tonight.", Nathalie said and then Myrna drew a star on the first page of the "Squad-Book", turned it silver with her wand and wrote the squad name over it.

They celebrated for a long time. Nathalie got cookies, sweets, chocclate and cocoa and they even played music, even though it could wake up everyone in Wizard City. The celebrating ended at midnight, as Abby was so sleepy, that she almost fell into her cup with her face. Nicole turned off the CD-player and then they all waved goodbye to Nathalie, before they ported away.

_**JJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjj**_

Abby appeared into her dorm room and almost fell over one of her books, she had left on the floor. Concidering how sleepy she was, she just kicked off her boots, pulled off her robes and took off her head. Then she pulled on a yellow T-Shirt, that even covered her knees fell onto her bed and went into the land of the dreams, not bothering to pull off her socks or crawl under the covers.

_**OJOJOJOJOJOJOJJJ**_

Daniel was surprised, that he did not port off to the wrong place. He was so tired, that this probably could've happened, but he had appeared in his messy dorm room. Robes, hats and boots were scattered on the floor, on his desk was a mountain of Life Magic books, books he used for taking notes in class and books he used for private stuff, his guitar was in the corner, it almost put the crown on this mess, and he did not even bother to look under his unmade bed. He could not even remember the last time he tidied this place up. He only got changed into an old green shirt and brown jogging pants and then he fell asleep on his bed.

_**KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**_

Jackson appeared at his Balance house. It was about time to look for a roomie to him, or three. In this house was space for many people and it felt lonley really often, as he struggled too keep his eyes open, he walked to his bedroom and fell asleep in his robes. He had only managed to take off his boots.

_**LJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

Myrna appeared into her room. She yawned loudly, as she took off her clothes. She just threw them down onto the floor. Her room wasn't really tidy anyway, so this would not make a difference. She would pick this up tomorrow.

"_I think I'll need to clean this room sooner or later.", _was her last thought, before she went to sleep in a red nightgown.

_**)))))()()()()()()()()()()()()(((**_

Luke appeared in his dorm room. He yawned, as he saw, how sweaty he was. He thought about showering, before going to bed, but then he decided against it, because he could easily fall asleep and drown in there. He tossed his robes over his desk chair, kicked his boots off and left them next to his bed, tossed his hat on the desk and got changed into blue PJ's with yellow stars and moons on them,

_"I hope the others won't pick me up at my room, when we go to class. If they see me in those PJ's, I'd be the fool of our newly formed squad.",_ was Luke's last thoughts, before he crawled under the covers of his bed and went to dream land.

_**t...W...T**_

Rob appeared into his dorm room and tieredly kicked off his boots. Then he looked outta the room's small window. He could see right into the room of his little sister Hannah. Sometimes she would still be up and they would write each other messages in a few notebooks, but tonight Hannah had gone to sleep already. Rob only pulled off his clothes, pulled on white workout pants, crawled under his covers and fell asleep.

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtttttttttt**_

Nathalie looked at the mess into her garden. Her friends and her had just hosted a party to celebrate the forming of their new squad. Cups and plates onto her garden table, wrapping material of sweets and chocclate in the grass, the CD-player and the Squad-Book onto a little table. Nathalie yawned loudly and decided, that she was going to be lazy and clean up this mess tomorrow, but she took in the Cd-player and the book in case it would rain tonight. Afterwards the young Deviner ran up to her room, got changed into pink and purple PJ's and went to bed.

_**IIIIIIJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII**_

Nathan appeared into his dorm room. It still felt a bit weird to him, to have room on his own, since he was used to share a room with his twin sister Nicole. It was kinda lonley to him, since they were together really often and they often stayed up late, when neither of them could sleep. Nathan was really going to miss this, but even, if they would be sharing a room, they could not stay up together, because both of them would be sleepy. Nathan got changed into a black PJ's with skulls on them, crawled under his covers and wnet to sleep.

_**4398889283472987447892373**_

Nicole appeared into her room. It still felt weird to her to appear there and not to see two beds. Nicole and Nathan had been sharing a room, since they were born.

_"How many other twins have been ripped apart like this? It must've been many. It's not fair! Why do there have to be Dormitories like this? Don't they know, that you don't put twins into two different buildings? It could've also been different. Absolutely unfair.", _Nicole thought, as she got changed into her pink T-Shirt and grey shorts and went to bed.

_**Ending Word: **_Phew...I think this is the longest chapter of "The Wizard Twins" I have written. Sorry it took so long...back at school and all this stuff. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you go to your next party. I haven't ended a story like this in a while. Now everything left to say is bye, bye.


	10. The Prophercy of the saviors

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the next chapter of "The Wizard Twins". This time it's about the Twins finding out, that they are chosen to save the Spiral from Malistaire. I know it sounds silly, but to me there should be a prophercy. Let's get this party started shall we?

Daniel LifeBlood knew, since he got to know Nicole on her first day, that there was something familliar about her and Nathan. It was not much, as far as he remembered, but a part of him knew, that Nicole and Nathan were the twins, ought to defeat Malistaire. He had been thinking about this, ever since the classes of this day had started. He did not recieve few scolds from Professor Moolinda Wu, because of it.

"Daniel would you please follow the class again? You can dream afterwards.", Moolinda said.

Daniel groaned at this. He hated it, when teachers scolded him. It was mean and annoying, not to mention humilliating. Daniel thought about the prophercy again. If they really were the two heroes, the prophercy had spoken off, he would have no idea, what to do. The prophercy did not only speak of two twins, that were chosen to save the spiral from Malistaire, it also spoke of two more people. They were twins again, but this time twins of the same gender, they were supposed to guard and protect the heroes, because the future of the spiral depended on it, but there had been and unfortunate incident and...he did not really want to think about it and he did not want to talk about it either. He tried his best to focus on the life creatures, Moolinda Wu was talking about, but he couldn't.

_"Oh well...I'm just going to spend the next days studying.", _Daniel thought.

After a few more hours the classes were over and Daniel put his stuff in his backpack and got ready to leave. He placed his stuff into his room and left for the Library of Wizard City. He opened his spell book and pulled out a small parchment, Ambrose had told him to keep safe. The prophercy of the heroes of the spiral was written on it. He read it three times.

_The great Darkness will come. _

_It will be consuming. _

_Many people will fall to it._

_Either as servants or victims._

_Dakness will also come to an end though._

_Two boys will be born and brought to Wizard City at a young age._

_They will be trained as guardians and protectors._

_Three years will pass and a boy and a girl will be brought to Wizard City._

_The two boys will serve as their protectors, until the time has come._

_Then the boy and the girl will step into the way of one of the darkest Wizards_

_and defeat him after a long, exausthing battle,_

_because no side can live, while the other does._

_"The prophercy says, that no side can live, while the other does. Does it really mean, that Nicole and Nathan are ought to kill Malistaire?", _Daniel mentally asked himself.

"_Another question: If it's really Nicole, Nathan,...him...and me in the prophercy. How am I supposed to protect the twins alone, with...him...gone.", _Daniel thought.

He stuffed the parchment with the prophercy into his spellbook again, closed it, picked it up and raced outta the library. He was running all the way back to his room in the Boys Dormitory. There he pulled the parchment outta his spellbook and placed it into one of the drawers of his desk. Then he threw himself onto his bed and took the photo of Silver-Star squad, they had taken a few days ago. They were all huddling up, sitting under a tree into Nathalie's yard.

_"These twins are still so young...if they really are the heroes, the prophercy speaks of...this will probably end up pretty ugly.", _Daniel thought.

The prophercy still put up many questions to Daniel. He had to ask Nathalie or Jackson about it. They were the only ones who halfway understood how he was feeling about this and he should keep Luke, Rob, Abby and Myrna outta this. Those kids would neither understand nor want to hear this story. It was better for them.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 10 is finally done. I am sorry, that it's short, but I want to keep the best ideas for later and I have really much of those. I want this chapter up today, so you guys have at least something to read over this week. Some school stuff kept me busy...you know how it is. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	11. Danger of Explosion

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new little chapter of "The Wizard Twins". I do not have much to say, so let's get the party started shall we?

Something, that clearly sounded like an explosion went through the entire Girls Dormitory of Ravenwood. It came from Myrna's room. Of course Abby and Nicole had noticed and raced upstairs to Myrna's room. They couldn't get in. The door was locked.

"Myrna open the door!", Nicole exclaimed, but no response came.

"Myrna, if you don't open the door, I'll blast it open! You know I can do this!", Abby said.

Finally they heared a click and Myrna opened the door. There was smoke in her room and Myrna had opened her window, so the smoke would get out anytime soon.

"WHAT happened?", Abby asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I messed up the combat potion of Ice again. Why do you manage this? The only thing I manage is to blow up my cauldron.", Myrna yelled frustraded.

"First get that smoke outta your room and then focus onto some other homework, before you blow up the dormitory.", Abby suggested.

"I want to get the potion ready, but I think your are right. I should stop trying to brew this potion, before I really blow this place up.", Myrna said.

"Good girl! Now, if you don't mind we need to get back to our own homework and you know Professor Drake. The guy gives the Myth students so many homework, that I'll probably be busy until sunset again.", Abby sighed.

"I pity you girl.", Myrna mumbled, as the smoke started to disappear.

"Well...I think we should go now.", Nicole mumbled and then Abby and her left.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL**_

There were also other members of Silver-Star Squad, who did not manage to brew their potions properly. Nathan was about to give up the brewing, because he had almost burned a hole into his cauldron, as his last try had failed. He made his failed potion disappear with a spell and filled water into it with his wand. Then he looked into his book again, where he had noted the ingredients for this potion. He threw a small stone cube, spiderwebs, bonemeal and parchment shreds in it, but as he put in a small piece of leather, he managed an explosion. The room was full of smoke imidiatley and the smoke went out.

_"Alright...I oficially hate brewing potions. I don't know how my sister manages it, without blowing up the Ice-School or the Girls Dormitory...though I wonder, where this other explosion came from.", _Nathan thought, as he pushed his cauldron into a corner and tossed his book and his box of ingridients under his bed.

Suddenly someone knocked at his door.

"Come in...", Nathan growled.

The door opened, revealing Luke and Rob. Luke's hands were covered with splats of ink. It clearly showed, that they had been doing honework and splatted ink on their hands.

"First the explosion in the Girls Dormitory and now you almost manage to get yourself blown up, becuase of a failed potion. What next? You managing to melt down your cauldron?", Rob asked.

"No offense Nathan, but I think we should compare our notes for the recepie of this potion. Could be, that you did not write it down the recepie correctly.", Luke offered.

"You're probably right.", Nathan croaked hoarsly.

"Hey we don't want members of Silver-Star squad to die, because of failed potions eh Rob?", Luke asked.

"Yeah...don't get me talkin'. I hope the girls are alright back there and no one managed to get blown up.", Rob replied.

"I wouldn't count on this one. Nicole told me, that Myrna almost managed to melt down her cauldron in class today.", Nathan explained.

"Would you bet, that she was the one, who caused the explosion in the Girls Dormitory?", Rob asked.

"Hey Rob, don't get started about this one. Myrna also doesn't talk like this, when you lose against Daniel in a game of cards.", Luke said.

"I think you're in love Luke.", Rob teased.

"Wha-what?! M-m-m-m-myrna and m-m-m-me? N-n-no w-way.", Luke stuttered.

_**Ending Word: **_I hid a little hint for a later pairing in this chapter? Have you found it? I hope you like the chapter. I will put up the other chappies soon, but I will save the chapters about dueling in the arena and Quidditch for the end. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	12. Shopping in the clouds

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". Many of you are surely already asking, why I haven't continued with the storyline of the fight against Malistaire yet. It's because I also wanted to put in some chapters, which have nothing to do with the fight and I'm saving the chapter of Dueling in the arena and Quidditch for the end and, before I start this chapter I still need to say one thing. I am not going to show their fights to save the streets in Wizard City in full length. I'll cut some things out. Well...that's everything. Let's get the party started, shall we?

Nicole was sleeping in the bed into her dorm room. It was hers and Nathan's first weekend in Wizard City. They also had recieved letters from their parents and had found out, that their parents were Wizards. They had been a bit shocked about it, but Nicole had her Ice Powers from their father and Nathan got his Death powers from their mother. Their parents had wanted to start a life on the earth and they had known, that their children would be transported to Wizard City, when the time would come. They were already taken outta their old school, but the twins had to prmise to visit every now and then. The twins had promised into their replies. They also knew, how to cast portals to send mail now, so they could keep contact with their family. Nicole woke up, because the light illuminated her room. She yawned loudly and did not know, what to do with the day. She walked into the bathroom of her room to have a shower and put on fresh robes. She still had no idea on, what to do with the day, but then someone whispered to her.

_**WHISPER:**_

_**Nathalie: Hey Nicole! Anything to do today?**_

_**Nicole: Not really.**_

_**Nathalie: Good. We can take you shopping then. I even managed to get the boys to come with us. Myrna and Abby are waiting already and the boys have also arrived recently.**_

_**Nicole: Alright. Give me a few minutes to find my purse in this mess of a room.**_

_**Nathalie: Don't search too long. We'll be waiting for you.**_

_**END OF THE WHISPER**_

Nicole found her purse after a few minutes in the mess, she had created on her desk. She left her room and locked her door, since she did not want unwanted visitors and raced all the way to the Shopping District. The other members of Silver-Star squad waited at the entrance. Nicole waved at them.

"Hey.", she greeted.

"Hey.", everyone else greeted back.

They entered the Shopping District. To Nicole it looked at bit old-fashioned. There were shops for robes, boots, hats, necklaces, rings, furniture, wands, a color-changing shop and a shop, where you could buy your own house or castle.

"Don't think this was already everything.", Nathalie said and leaded the squad over to a place called "Elik's cliff". There she tapped her wand at the wall three times and the hovering ground-pieces became stairs. Then the wall opened and they could walk to the stairs.

"I hope your legs don't get tierd this quickly.", Nathalie said.

"This will be a long walk.", Jackson added.

"It's worth it though.", Nathalie said, as they began to walk up the stairs.

Half an hour later they were all up at another shopping place. Nathalie called it "Shopping District II". There was a big bunch of shops, restaurants and places, where you could just spend your time. Nicole loved it already.

"Let's get shopping!",Nathalie said.

"Why do I already regret coming along?", Nathan asked.

"It can't be that bad.", Luke murmured.

"Oh really? My sister manages to spend three hours in a simple clothing shop every now and then.", Rob said.

The girls were already on their way to "Trendy Wizard ladys" a place for girlish clothing. In this part of the Shopping District, they were not only selling robes, but clothes Nicole knew from the earth too. They were going to tire themselves out in this shop. Nicole looked around for a moment, until she found a white pullover and a pair of snug light blue jeans. She disappeared into a dressing room and got changed.

"What do ya think guys?", Nicole asked, as she left the dressing room.

"Just paint a silver star and write our squad's name on the pullover and it will do really good.", Abby said, who was wearing a geen shirt and a long blue skirt. She was also wearing a yellow hat, with red trimming, which was clashing with her red hair.

"A little tip under squadmates and friends Abby: Don't wear a hat with this outfit. Without one it looks much better, no matter to hide fact, that the hat is clashing with your hair colour.", Myrna said.

Myrna was wearing a red pullover, a grey skirt, white tights and black ballarina shoes. She looked like a girl in this row of fantasy movies, Nicole always used to watch with Nathan, if you did not count the pink hair.

"I think you should choose something less old-fashioned.", Nathalie said.

Nathalie was wearing a purple shirt, a blue jacket, a white skirt and pink boots. She looked like a girl from a video game, but Nicole couldn't remember what game. The outfit still looked good on Nathalie.

"You have to take this one!", Nicole said.

"Yeah it looks good.", Abby said.

"They're right.", Myrna said.

Nathalie got changed into her normal clothes and went to pay for the outfit, while Nicole got changed too. She wanted to take the white pullover, but she put the blue jeans back and tried on some grey ones, which also looked really good. She got the blue jeans again and decided to take both and then she tried on a pink shirt, a black skirt and black boots. She decided to take it all and went to pay for her clothes. Nathalie was waiting near the entrance, while Myrna and Abby still browsed around. A few minutes later Abby went to the cashierer with a bunch of clothes, hats and boots. She had also bought some new robes for school. Myrna came a half an hour later, with another bunch of clothes. Nicole didn't knew, if it was just her imagination, but some clothes looked either old-fashioned or were wizard clothes. After Abby and Myrna had paied, they four girls left the shop. The boys were waiting next to a restaurant. The girl walked over to them with their bags.

"Where have you guys been?", Nathalie asked.

"At a sports shop.", Nathan said, holding up his bag.

"Guys...it's almost lunchtime and I think we are all hungry.", Jackson said.

You could figure out, that especially Jackson was the one, who was hungry.

_**SDII**_

"Do you ever stop eating?", Abby asked a few hours later, as Jackson was eating his fith or sixth burger. It also could've been more. Abby had lost count as Jackson had eaten his third burger. Abby and the others had eaten already.

"Why? I am hungry.", Jackson replied, with his mouth full.

"EWWW. Keep your mouth shut, when you eat Jackson.", Nathalie said in disgust.

"What is wrong with you?", Jackson asked, with his mouth still full.

"Seriously Jacks. This is disgusting", Nathalie said.

After Jackson had eaten his burger, he ordered two other ones and went in the bathroom afterwards, where he probably threw up. After he came out and they left the fast food restaurant, they left for a book shop. Nicole and Nathan were surprised, with, what they saw. In this book shop they sold books and novels they knew from their homeworld and not only the originals also "wizard-like versions" of them. They also found audio books and films, they knew from their homeworld, also original and wizard-like versions. Their were also books you could use for your magical studies. Nicole grabbed the first book from a shelf, she liked and few seconds later she was all caught up in the book.

"You better not disturb her right now.", Nathan warned the other members of the squad.

"Once my sister is reading a book, she forgets everything around her and when you disturb her, when she reads, she can be really mad.", he added then.

The other members of Silver-Star squad got the message and looked around to get books themselves. Daniel was browsing around in an area, where books of Life Magic were sold and ended up taking a whole stack of them. Nathalie could not understand this and took a book, which looked like one of these books in the Wizard City library. It turned out to be a book from a fantasy row, Nathan had heared about, but never read. Abby took a comic book, which reminded Nicole, who had looked up from hers, of a row of games and movies, where you fought with fantasy creatures. They returned to the entrance of "Shopping District II" with loads of filled shopping bags at sunset.

"That was a fun day eh?", Nathan mumbled.

"I've a surprise for you in one of those bags.", Daniel said.

"What is it?", Nicole asked.

"Like I am really gonna say this now kid, or I'll spoil the surprise. You will find out soon enough.", Daniel said.

Silver Star squad walked down the stairs until they were at the lower part of the Shopping District again. Little did they know, that evil was hiding in the shadows.

_**Ending Word: **_This is the end of that. I ended the chappie like this to make it more exciting. Next time there will be dueling and than Quidditch. Now I've nothing left to say, but bye, bye.


	13. Let's get ready to duel Part 1

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl. Don't worry, if this starting word sounds strange, it's 11 o'clock in the night over here, I just recently wanted to go to sleep, but I felt like I had to start the first Dueling chapter before I did it. I was too tierd to invite any guests today...let's get the party started.

Nathalie dropped her Storm Magic books onto her garden table. The ammount of homework she still had to do was BIG! She really liked her Storm Magic teacher, but his classes sometimes were tyrany to her. Today she had been in the worst of mood she could possibly be in. As class had started, she had almost started screaming, but today was Monday and Mondays weren't her lucky days. Nathalie looked into her backpack for a pencil and then she took out one of her exercise books and one of her Storm Magic books and got to work. The first seconds she only stared at the empty page of her exercise book.

_"I haven't even started with the eassay about the Tritons and I am already dying of boredom.",_ was Nathalie's only thought, as she began to write down the first sentences.

Nathalie yawned, as she was in the middle of her essay. The last time she was this bored had been, as she had to do this sience project for Professor Balestrom, while Jackson, Daniel and someone she had wanted to scratch from her mind had gotten to watch a Dueling Competition. She had gotten a bad grade for this project, because she had been so mad about not being able to see the competition. She was almost at the edge of getting completely mad, when she recieved a magical message from Daniel.

_**WHISPER:Daniel: Hey Nath. How are ya holdin' up with all this stuff.**_

_**Nathalie: Not good at all. Better talk fast, before you get accidently disconnected!**_

_**Daniel: That sounds bad. The other Silver Stars and I were about to leave for the Dueling Arena on Unicorn Way. I thought you wanted to come.**_

_**Nathalie: You are LIFESAVER! I'll just finish my essay and then I am on my way.**_

_**END OF THE WHISPER**_

She wrote down the last words with a horrible handwriting and then ported off to the commons. The other members of Silver Star squad were waiting by the lake. They had made themselves comfortable in the grass and were talking. Nicole, Nathan, Abby, Myrna, Luke and Rob had bowed their heads together and laughed. They were probably imagining how to kick their opponent's butts, since they were now Apprentices in their schools.

"Hey guys!", Nathalie said.

"Hey!", the others greeted back.

"Let's get to the Dueling Arena!", Nathan said and then they ran off there.

As soon as they had arrived there Nicole and Nathan began to look around. It was a really big place, where Wizards of Ravenwood often went to sharpen their skills or just to have fun.

"I don't know how you guys see it, but I am up for some dueling.", Abby said.

"Yeah me too.", Myrna said.

"Ladies first. We will duel later.", Luke said.

Nathalie walked over to Diego the Master of Dueling and asked, if there were any four-duelist-teams, who were still waiting for opponents. Diego told Nathalie, that there were still a goup of Wizards waiting for opponents.

"Who is going to duel with you?", Diego asked then.

"My friends. Nicole, Abby and Myrna.", Nathalie said.

"An all-girls dueling team? It's good, that there still is some kind of solidairity in this arena. A few months ago there were a Life Wizard and a Balance Wizard, who never had met before their duel with two Death Wizards, but I am changing the subject. Let me make arrangements and get your duel set up.", Diego said.

Nathalie walked back to her friends and sat down with them.

"There is a group of Wizards still waiting for opponents. We will be dueling them girls.", Nathalie said.

"I hope those girls are better, then Novices. With the tricks we can do those guys will be easy to defeat.", Myrna said.

"C'mon you girls can do this.", Luke said.

"How about we leave it to YOU to dive in the head first?", Abby asked jokingly.

A few minutes later a calm mechanic voice announced, that it was time for the girl's duel. They walked over to a run-down looking portal and went through it. The next minute they were in the middle of a run-down looking area, with busted stone floor and much lava. The boy's of their squad were sitting on run-down benches. Opposite to the girls were their opponents. Three Myth Wizards and one Storm Wizard.

"Hello. My name is Rosie GoldHeart. It will be an honor dueling you.", one Myth Wizard said.

"Yeah...she's right. My name is Electra StormCloud by the way.", the Storm Wizard said.

"That's really nobel of you, but why do you even bother to say this? We will defeat them for sure.", another Myth Wizard said.

"Don't mind him. His name's Nolan Stormgate and he's always that snobbish. By the way my name is Gabriel MythShard. We all belong to the Myth-Bolt Squad. We have this name, since the most of our squad are Myth or Storm Wizards.", the last Myth Wizard said.

"Shake hands duelists.", the mechanic calm voice said then.

Nicole, Abby and Myrna shook hands with Electra, Rosie and Gabriel and they did it normally, but Nathalie and Nolan shook hands, as if they wanted to break each other's fingers. Then the Dueling Arena formed and the Duel began.

"C'mon! Defeat those guys!", Nathan yelled.

More and more people came into the area to support either Silver-Star or Myth-Bolt. Other squad members of Myth Bolt and people, who just wanted to give the Duelist their support. Suddenly Rob's heart skipped a beat, as he saw a green-haired girl coming right his way. It was Melissa BlueBreeze.

"Hi Melissa.", Rob said.

"Hi Rob. Can I sit here? I can't find any other spot.", Melissa asked, pointing to an empty spot next to Rob.

"Of course you can sit here.", Rob said.

The pointer of the Dueling Arena said, that Silver Star was to go first. Nathalie played a Storm Blade onto herself. Abby played a Myth Shield to protect herself from incoming Myth Attacks. Myrna decided to pass her turn, since she wanted to gain Pips for something powerful. Nicole also passed her turn, since she had the same plan as Myrna. Then it was the turn of the members of Myth-Bolt squad. Electra casted a Storm Shield onto herself, so Nathalie's attacks wouldn't hit her that hard, since she seemed to be the best their opponents had to offer. Nolan played a Myth Shield on himself as well. Gabriel casted a Myth Blade and Rosie also played a Myth Blade. Then it was Silver-Star squad again. Nathalie played a spell called Sand-Blade and everyone, including herself, got two Balance Blades.

"I thought you could use those later.", Nathalie said.

Abby played another Myth Shield and that ended her turn. Myrna gained a Power Pip, but she only decided to pass again. Nicole played a Spell called "Ice-Cube shield". The spell could protect you from every Attack, except for an Ice Attack.

Then it was the Turn of Myth-Bolt squad again and they decided it was time for them to make their attacking moves. Electra played a Storm Trap on Nathalie, Nolan played a troll on Nicole, which drained her health still much and broke her shield, Gabriel played a stun on Abby, but fizzled, before Rosie casted a Cyclops on her. Nathan had watched it all from his place and he had seen his sister and his friend get attacked.

"Alright, let me at them! I will cast so many spells on them, that they can not sit for 3 weeks!", he yelled.

"Calm down Nathan! Students can't kill each other in this kind of a duel. It's impossible. No matter how powerful their spells get, they can't kill our friends.", Daniel said.

It was Silver-Star squad's turn again. To make their opponets pay a bit Nathalie casted a spell called "Wild Bolt" on the other squad. Their opponents got struck by lightening and the health circles of the Myth Wizards got drained to a half. Electra's barely took any damage. Abby played a Spell called Pegasus-Baby on Electra and soon after this Electra's health circle was down the same way as the one's of her partners. Myrna gained another Power Pip and decided now would be a good time to bring out the Spell she was gaining Pips for. She played a Storm Treasure Card. The Spell was called "Tempest". A large Pool of water appeared into the arena and the waves hit their targets damn good. Their health circles were drained to a quarter.

"Nice work Myrna!", Nathalie complimented her friend.

"Thank you Nathalie.", Myrna said.

"Ever concidered to take Storm as your second school?", Nathalie asked.

"Any way we could sort out this subject, when we finished this duel?", Abby asked.

"Alright, we're back to dueling already.", Nathalie growled.

Nicole played a spell called Ice Bird on Rosie and then Rosie fell onto her knees panting.

"Hah...one down only three more to go.", Nicole said.

"I wouldn't be celebrating if I was you.", Electra said, before playing a Kraken Spell on Nicole making her fall onto the floor either.

Nolan and Gabriel played Myth Blades onto themselves, which ended their turns. Since no one of the Myth-Bolt team knew how to heal Rosie was outta the duel.

"Don't worry Nicole, I got ya.", Nathalie said, before summoning a Pixie, which restored Nicole's health.

Abby had enough Pips for playing a Cyclops so she decided to play this card on Gabriel. He fell onto the floor either, so now it was two against four. Myrna decided to pass her turn and so did Nicole. Electra gained a Power Pip and decided to play Tempest. The waves hit all of the fighters. Nicole, Abby and Myrna fell onto the floor. Only Nathalie resisted the spell a bit, due to her clothes, her amulet and the fact that she was a Storm Wizard.

"You just made this personal!", Nathalie said and went through her deck of Spell Cards, until she found the fitting spell. A Thunderstorm Treasure Card.

"COME ON!", Nathalie begged, as she casted this spell and it worked.

Lightening striked the two remaining fighters of Myth-Bolt squad and they fell onto the floor too.

"YES!", Nathalie cheered, as she jumped up and down.

She could hear her male squadmates cheer, along with many other people, but the other members of Myth-Bolt squad weren't that happy. Nathalie looked over to Daniel, who was jumping and screaming like a maniac. Soon after this everyone was able to stand up again.

"Wow...you guys are good.", Gabriel said.

"I can only say, that he is right.", Rosie said.

"Even Nolan admits it.", Electra said.

"Even though he'd never say this in front of you guys. Don't blame him for this. It's just how he is.", Rosie added.

The duel ended with all Duelists shaking hands again.

"We have to repeat this one day.", Abby said to Electra.

"Indeed. You are good fighters.", Electra replied, as they were on their way back to

the portal, along with the other Wizards.

_**Ending Word: **_The first Dueling chappie is done. I hope you like it and I hope you do not think, that I made it to easy for Silver-Star squad to win against Myth-Bolt squad. I also hid a hint for another pairing in this chappie. Have you found it? I hope you leave some reviews behind, before you go dueling with your friends. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	14. Let's get ready to duel Part 2

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, bringing a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". I am writing on storage at the moment. At least for this little fiction. I will continue on writing chapter by chapter later. Let's get started shall we?

Nathalie's POV:

Whew...this had been cool. I fell down onto a bench with the other Silver-Star girls. We had just won a duel against a group of Myth Wizards...okay there was a Storm Wizard with them. I was the one, who took this girl down.

"I must say, that those guys put up quite a fight.", Nicole said.

"You can say this again.", Abby said.

"Well..anyone of you boys up for a little Dueling?", Daniel asked, turning to the boys of the squad.

"I'm in!", Nathan said.

"So am I. Getting into a duel myself beats watching the girls of our squad kick the butts of some Myth Wizards.", Rob said.

"HEY!", Nicole, Abby and I exclaimed.

Myrna didn't. I could be wrong about this, but I thought of it as a possibility, that Luke liked Myrna and it wasn't just a one-way thing. Probably Myrna liked Luke too. I would have to try to get out of Myrna, if she liked Luke, one day, even, if I had to torture that girl.

"I'm in too.", Rob said.

"Why don't you come along?", Dan asked, turning to Jackson..

"Dunno. Guess I am not in the mood for dueling.", Jackson sighed.

"Why did you come along then, if you did not even want to duel? C'mon boy! Dueling here is fun.", I tried to encourage him.

"Maybe later...", Jackson murmured.

UGH! Lately this guy really was a stubborn one! I did not even now him like this, but the war with Malistaire was raging on and ever since that he has been acting this weired...this...bad. Back then, as I got to know Dan and him he was really cool and it was fun to hang around with him, but now...now it's like he has been turned into a completely different person. Daniel went to Diego to sign up himself and the others for a duel. Seconds later he came back.

"There is a group of Wizards, who want to duel us.", Daniel said.

_**))))(((((((**_

Daniel's POV:

So there we were. Dueling those four Wizards. Two Death Wizards, one boy and one girl, whose names were Duncan GrimWater and Penny Dreadful, and two Storm Wizards, who were obviously siblings. Their names were Susie and Arthur GryphonBane. They had said, that they belonged to Snow-Skull squad. The pointer decided, that the members of Snow Skull squad would go first. Penny played a Death Blade onto herself. Duncan did the same. Susie and Arthur played Storm Blades onto themselves. Now it was our turn. Luke, Rob and Nathan also played Death Blades onto themselves and I played a Life Blade onto myself. Snow-Skull's turn again. Penny casted a Death-Trap on me, Duncan gained a Power Pip and played a strange spell, which made stuff float around us, that looked like black fairy dust.

"What kind of spell is that supposed to be?", Luke asked.

"Doom and Gloom. It cuts your healing spell half, as soon as you try.", Duncan said smirking.

Dammit! This wasn't going to be an easy run I could say. With only half of the healing then the cards said, we barely had a chance, but we were not going to give up this easily. Susie and Arthur only played Storm Blades onto themselves again. It was our turn again, but we only played Baldes onto ourselves again. This was were the members of Snow-Skull squad really attacked us. Great! Penny played a Gouhl on Luke, which took quite a bit of his health away and gave it to Penny (even though SHE HADN'T LOST ANY HEALTH YET!), Duncan played a Vampire on me, which also drained my health quite a bit and Susie and Nathan played Krakens on Rob and Nathan.

"If this keeps up we will be down in a few rounds.", Rob said.

"Hey, we aren't on a Life or Death duel and besides we are only doing this for fun.", I replied.

Those boys really were bad losers. I would have to teach them otherwise one day. If you are angry, when you lose a duel, soon nobody will want to duel you anymore.

I played a spell called Unicorn herd and soon a big herd of Unicorns charged at our opponents. The spell drained their health quite a bit, but their odds were still better, then ours. Luke decided to play a Death Gnome on Penny, which almost completely drained her health circle. Smart move kid! Nathan played a spell called Banshee on Penny and then she fell onto the floor panting.

"YES!", Nathan shouted.

Rob played a Ghoul on Duncan, but it barely drained anything of his health.

Then it was their turn again. Duncan played another Vampire on me. It drained the last bit of my health. I fell onto the floor defeated. I weakly moved up my head and watched the kids dueling.

"Okay now I am mad!", Nathan said.

"Aww...don't worry. You'll be joining your friend soon.", Susie said, before bringing out her strongest spell.

It was called Leviathan. A big sea monster appeared outta a pool of water, which had appeared in the arena. It hit the kids with its tail. Luke, Rob and Nathan fell onto the floor, just like I had.

"YAY!", the members of Snow-Skull squad shouted.

The duel was over. We all could stand up again. We shook hands and then left for the portal.

"Don't be angry. You still were good fighters. Especially you Rob.", this Melissa BlueBreeze said. We had met her, as we watched the girls dueling. She was floating through the air, since she had purple Fairy Wings on her back.

I could be wrong, but I think this girl fancied Rob. Maybe Rob liked her too. I decided to ask Rob about this right now.

"Hey Rob...what do you think about this Life Girl? Melissa BlueBreeze?", I asked.

"What do ya mean Dan?",Rob asked.

"Do you like her? I mean like her in the special way.", I flat out.

"Well...she's sweet, gentle, funny...attractive.", Rob said.

"Attractive?", I asked.

This boy surely liked her, but he did his best to cover this up.

"She's got nice skin.", he mumbled.

He really liked this girl, that was sure, but how I was going to make him ask her out on a date? It looked like Melissa shared his feelings, but neither of them was brave enough to do the first step.

"Nice skin...", I mumbled.

"_Nathalie's got nice skin.",_ I thought.

Why was I thinking that way?! Nathalie and I have been the best of friends, since we got to know each other back at Ravenwood! Romantic feelings never had been a subject between us, so why was I just thinking about things like this? Apperantly Rob was not the only one with Love problems.

_**NNNNNNNNNNN**_

"That was a good duel.", Abby said, as the squad was reunited next to one of the portals.

"How Abby? We lost!", Nathan growled.

"You were still a great fighter.", Abby said.

Suddenly they heared this mechanic voice again. It said that it was time for Jackson's duel.

"What duel Jackson? Did ya slip away, while we were still dueling and signed up for one?", Daniel asked.

Jackson shook his head, but then he was dragged through the portal by other people.

_**44444444444444444**_

In the arena there were two hooded girls watching the opponent of the Balance Boy going through the portal as well. One seemed to be around ten, the other seemed to be around 16.

"Are you sure, that it is really him?", the younger girl asked.

"Pretty much. We need to watch this duel for more informations.", the older girl said, taking the younger one's hand and leading her to the portal as well.

_**Ending Word: **_Ohhh...it's getting mysterious. Who is this boy? What does he want? Well...we'll find out next time. There are two pairings of this story, I can reveal aready:

Rob X Melissa and Daniel X Nathalie. There will also be other pairings. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	15. Let's get ready to duel Part 3

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the last chapter of the Dueling Arc. After this the Adventure will go on soon. I know I said, that there was going to be Quidditch, but I decided to save this for later. Let's just get this thing started alrighty?

The eight members of Silver-Star squad were watching the duel between their friends Jackson SandShard and mysterious Storm Boy. He seemed to be around Nicole's age and was already a Master at his school. He was wearing a mask so no one could see his face.

"I hope this boy doesn't play with marked cards or pull any silly stunts. I do not want anything like this to happen again, after "the incident".", Daniel said.

"What do you mean, with "the incident"?", Nicole asked.

"I'll tell ya some other time kid.", Daniel asked.

"Hush...the duel is starting.", Abby said.

The pointer decided it was Jackson to go first. He played a Balance Blade onto himself. Then it was the boy's turn. He casted a Storm Trap onto Jackson, which ended his turn. Jackson played another Balance Blade onto himself.

"What is this Storm Boy planning.", Myrna mumbled.

"Don't get me wrong Myrna, but I think this guy looks kinda suspicious. Remember the way he challenged Jackson to Duel him?", Abby asked.

"Aren't you Abby HeartBreaker?", a girl sitting next to Abby suddenly asked.

The girl was smaller and younger than Abby. She was about ten years old. She was wearing Balance robes and had black hair and grey eyes.

"Yes I am girl. What can I do for ya?", Abby asked.

There was another girl sitting next to the Balance girl. She looked older then Abby and about Nathalie's age. She had mid black-golden hair with one deep purple streak. Her eyes were also purple. Abby noticed that both of the girl's heads were covered with hoods.

"Katie focus, or we can never prove that something is not right with this masked Deviner.", the older girl hissed.

Now the other members of Silver-Star were looking too, giving the two girls questioning looks.

"Apperantly I am not the only one, who thinks, that something with this Deviner doesn't seem right.", Abby said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Titania ThunderEyes, this is my friend Katie LightBlossom. Us and our squad was told to look for informations about the Elemental-Trio. Apperantly the leader is dueling your friend.", Titania said.

"We don't even now those guys. Care to enlighten us sister?", Nathalie said.

"Malistaire's sons. One is a Deviner, one a Thaumaturge and one a Pyromancer. This guy is using Storm Magic and he fits with the describtion Ambrose gave us.", Titania said.

"I also saw him enchanting the walls of the arena.", Katie said.

The members of Silver-Star squad gasped. Neither of them had known, that Malistaire had sons.

In the Arena Jackson had to clutch his chest to remain standing. The strange Deviner had just hit him with a Tempest spell. Jackson's health circle was drawn to a quarter.

"Oh no.", Daniel hissed.

"What wrong with this boy enchanting the arena's walls?", Abby asked.

"Usually there is a spell on the arena's walls, that prevents students from killing one another, but I think he destroyed it. If this Duel goes on...Jackson could be killed.", Nathalie said.

"We have to do something Nia.", Katie said.

"Patience Katie-Kate. I'll first have to check, if it's really the case.", Titania said.

The young Deviner casted a spell and checked the arena's walls. It seemed like the other Storm girl was right. The spell to prevent students from killing each other was really destroyed.

"It's really the case Katie-Kate. One of us has to tell Diego to abort this Duel.", Titania said.

"I'll go tell him.", Nathan said, leaving his place and racing outta the arena to tell Diego to abort the Duel.

_"Man...where is this Unicorn?", _Nathan thought, as he raced through the arena's hallways.

In the arena the members of Silver-Star squad watched Jackso getting struck be Lightning Bats. The young Sorceror sank to his knees.

"Hurry Nathan.", Nicole begged, hoping, that her friend would be okay.

Then Diego hurried in and aborted the Duel with a flick of his sword. The Deviner boy blasted a hole in the wall of the arena, hurried out and ported off. Daniel raced down into the arena to patch up his friend once more. Jackson was lying on the floor of the arena, groaning in pain.

"I surrender, I-I surrender. Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!", Jackson cried.

"Shh...it's me mate. I wanna help you.", Daniel tried to soothe him, but it didn't work.

The other members of their squad had come down in the arena too and so had Katie and Titania and many other people, they mostly did not even know. Titania and Katie were standing a few meteres away from all this. Titania wanted to cover her friend's eyes, so she did not have to see this, but Katie pushed up her hand. She wanted to see, what was happening either way. A girl with purple fairy wings on her back floated through the crowd. It was Melissa BlueBreeze.

"What's going on here?", she asked, as she had pushed herself through the crowd.

"I'm trying to save his life!", Daniel growled.

"But he thinks I am one of Malistaire's lackey's and, that I want to hurt him.", Daniel added.

"I think this boy put a curse on him, that makes him think, that his friends are his enemies, but I know how to fix that.", Melissa said.

The green-haired girl took out her charmer's flute and played a very soothing tune, you could compare with a lullaby. In a few minutes the injured Jackson relaxed slightly in his friends arms.

"Daniel...is that you?", he asked weakly.

"What happened?", he added then.

"Long story mate. I need to get ya to the healing wing.", Daniel said, before he ported off with Jackson.

The other members of Silver-Star squad were porting off to the Commons area. They made themselves comfortable at the lake again, just as they had done, before they had gone off to the arena. Now they had just wanted to get outta this place. Titania and Katie appeared next to them a few seconds afterwards.

"Guys, we wanna tell Ambrose, what happened at the arena. Does anyone want to come along with us?", Titania asked, with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Nah...we wanna stay here and wait for news from Dan. Right guys?", Abby asked.

The other members of the squad nodded. Titania shrugged.

"I see...you guys made your point clear and we understand it.", Titania said.

"To be the honest...we haven't heared from our own squadmates in quite a while. Let's hope that changes soon.", Katie said, with concern for her friends in her voice.

"I hope for you guys, that they're alright. It would suck to see more of our people end up in the healing wing today.", Nicole said.

"Thanks.", Katie and Titania said, before disappearing.

This left only Nicole, Nathan, Luke, Rob, Abby, Myrna and Nathalie. Neither of them spoke a word for a while. They were too shocked. Suddenly Myrna began to cry. Luke shyly wrapped his arms around the pink-haired girl and let her cry. Nicole and Nathan began to cuddle against one another and few seconds afterwards Abby shyly began to cuddle against Nathan. Rob and Nathalie just held themselves. They sat there like this for quite a while, until the sun was setting and Nathalie decided, that it was time for them to go home.

_**Ending Word: **_Awww...sad ending I can say. What will happen next time? You'll only find out, if you read on. I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	16. After the attack

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the sixteenth chapter of "The Wizard Twins". This time it's not much...just, what happened after the incident in the arena. Let's get started shall we?

Nicole sat at her desk next to Myrna in Ice-School. The two girls couldn't focus on class today. Their friend Jackson still was in the Healing Wing. Daniel had returned from there at midnight. Nicole had been tossing and turning in her sleep the entire night and Myrna hadn't done much less. The two Thaumaturges were sleepy and couldn't focus. Professor Greyrose noticed that and floated over to the desks of Nicole and Myrna.

"What wrong you two? Usually you two are so gleefull in my class.", Professor Greyrose asked.

"It's just...yesterday our friend got injured at the Dueling Arena on Unicorn Way. He is still in the Healing Wing and our friend, who's a Life Wizard, doesn't have any news.", Myrna sighed.

"I see your point and I know you want to help, but now you can only wait and focus on class.", Professor Greyrose said, before floating back to her desk.

"Alright class now we want to practise the spell. Take out your wands.", Professor Greyrose said.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Abby was send outta class today, since she had almost beaten up a fellow student, wo had said, that Jackson had deserved to be injured, that it would be good, if he died and Silver-Star squad would shrink and that Silver-Star squad was just a group of Attention-Seekers. After the boy had spoken out the last thing Abby had lunged at him. Professor Drake had given the boy detention, but send Abby outta class for the rest of the day. He had said a little free-time would do her some good, since the worry for Jackson probably overtook her. In some way the often grumpy Myth Professor had been right. Her worry for Jackson plus the things this boy had said and havoc was perfect! Now Abby had changed outta her robes and in a light green T-Shirt with a girl, who was hiding a knife behind its back, and the writing "Little Beast" on it, a midnight blue short skirt and green basketball shoes. She was sitting at Golem Tower in the grass.

_"I wonder was this boy has against us...what have we ever done to him? Why does he say, that we are a group of Attention-Seekers? Why is this guy so damn mean?", _Abby mentally asked herself.

Abby took the squadbook of Silver-Star squad outta her backpack. She began to write in there, what was to be done with people, who insulted you or any squadmate or said, that Silver-Star squad was a group of attention seekers. After a few minutes she closed the book again, with an evil smirk on her face.

"I wish they'd let me go visit Jackson. I am sure he would love to see this.", Abby mumbled sadly.

_**NRL**_

Even though Death Magic class had ended a long time ago Nathan, Luke and Rob still sat at the big hole, where the Death School used to be. They had not payed any attention in class today, since they couldn't stop thinking about Jackson. The Theurgists wouldn't even let them visit him. Their teacher Marlon AshThorn still was collecting some papers for the next class from the floor. He looked over to the three boys, who were still sitting by the hole not daring to speak.

"Why are you boys still here? The class has ended an hour ago.", Marlon asked.

"It's nothing. We just wanted to still sit together a bit.", Luke said, not wanting to have a conversation about an injured friend with his teacher and Nathan and Rob excatly felt the same way.

"Okay...what you do, after class is over isn't any of my business.", Marlon said and left.

"Cool how ya distracted him Luke.", Rob said, as Marlon had gone into the tunnel, which leaded outta Ravenwood.

"It's not like this is any of his business.", Luke murmured.

"You're right Luke, but he is still nice.", Rob murmured.

**HHHHHHHH**

In the treetops of a big Life House sat a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt, with the sparkly sliver writing "Better treat me like a Lady", a skirt, that went till her knees and black ballerinas. The girl's name was Hannah IceBlade. The house belonged to the sister of her friend Kane BlueBreeze.

"Come down Hannah! Melissa has cupcakes and fruit juice ready.", Kane said.

Kane and Hannah were visiting Kane's twin sister Melissa this afternoon. Melissa had made cupcakes and juice. The three of them sat down at Melissa's small garden table.

"Have you heared? Just yesterday there was an attack at the Dueling Arena on Unicorn Way.", Kane mumbled.

"Damage done to the Arena's wall and one injured student.", he added.

"My brother Rob told me in whisper. He is a squadmate of the injured.", Hannah mumbled.

"Rob BlackBlade is your brother?!", Melissa asked.

"Yeah why?", Hannah asked back.

"I met him, as it happened.", Melissa said.

"Do you have feelings for him?", Hannah flat out.

"What? N-n-n-no!", Melissa stuttered.

"I can tell you're lying.", Hannah sang.

"Okay...I DO like him, but don't you DARE tell him!", Melissa warned.

"Alright...my lips are shut about it.", Hannah said, pretending to lock her mouth with a key.

_**TNTNTNTNTNTN**_

Titania and Nathalie were sitting in the Storm School. They had agreed to do homework together today, but they couldn't really focus on the eassays and the parts of their school books, they had to read.

"How's your friend?", Titania asked.

"I don't really know yet to be the honest. The Theurgists are being stubborn and annoying and they won't let us go visit him.", Nathalie mumbled.

"I bet your friend is still with him.", Titania said.

"Why don't you go into the Healing Wing and look for him?", Nathalie asked.

"Life Students usually don't like me, since I often drain Energy from plants for some spells, so I won't go into a place, which is crawling with Theurgists.", Titania said.

"I sure hope Dan has not gone insane yet. If he sees people he cares about suffering things can get REALLY ugly.", Nathalie sighed.

_**DDDD**_

Daniel sat in his room with dried tears on his face. He wanted to cry and scream more, but he couldn't, since a Theurgist had put him under a calming trance. He did not want to lose another person he cared about, because of Malistiaire's doing. It had already been bad at the first time and that was three years ago. It still hurted to think about it and he did not want it to happen again in a worse case. The first case had been bad enough.

_"I wonder how the kids and Nathalie are taking it. Especially Nathalie. She has known and been friends with Jackson almost as long as I have.", _Daniel thought.

It also could've been, that he was wondering how Nathalie was taking it, because he had grown to care for Nathalie really much, in a way he never thought he would towards her. He had to admit it. He had feelings for her.

_"I am really in love with one of my oldest friends. As if I do not have enough things to deal with already. Nathalie can't know. No one of the squad can know.", _Daniel thought.

_**Ending Word: **_I just felt like it belonged into the story. Over-dramatic me! This will still be be over soon. I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have lft to say is bye, bye.


	17. Triton-Trouble Part 1

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the seventeenth chapter of "The Wizard Twins". This time our heroes will save Triton Avenue. Sorry, that I did not get to put this up sooner, but you know the drill with me. School, exams...it's a pain in the neck! Let's get started shall we?

Silver-Star squad was rounded up at Ambrose's office. Jackson was left outta the healing wing a few weeks ago and now they were waiting for the headmaster to tell them, what he wanted to talk to them about.

"We have a situtation at Triton Avenue. Undead coming out of a cave and overrunning the entire area. I have no further details, but I think Sargeant Muldoon could inform you about this.", Ambrose said.

"Okay, we neither know what excatly we'll be facing there nor what is excatly happening and we walk straight into a street full off Undead trying to kill us. This could be good.", Abby said sacastically.

"Hey...there are worse things then Undead and besides, there isn't a single silly incident we haven't pulled off yet.", Nathalie said.

With "worse things" she refered to the attack on Jackson at the Dueling arena. It was still playing back into the heads of the entire squad. Nathalie was sure that everyone, who hated to see people he or she cared about suffering. It was hard to get the thought outta her head, but she forced herself to do so, as they were leaving the office of Headmaster Ambrose. Abby and Nicole were talking about the boy from Myth School, who had called Sliver-Star squad a group of attention seekers, Luke and Myrna were flirting with one another shyly, Nathan and Rob talked about the attack on Triton Avenue and Daniel and Jackson had fallen back a little, so Nathalie couldn't hear what they were talking about. Maybe they were just lost into their own thoughts, like she was. As the squad arrived at Olde Town, they talked to Sargeant Muldoon.

"Ah yes...the young Wizards Ambrose sent. Susie GryphonBane asked me to provide backup for her. Her brother's gone missing the way I've heared it.", Muldoon said.

"Susie GryphonBane? I know the kid. Last time I saw her we were opponents at the Dueling Arena.", Daniel said.

"Let's get down there and provide her some backup.", Nicole said.

"Could you stop this soldier talking sis?", Nathan asked.

"How is that soldier talking?", Abby asked back.

"Nevermind.", Nathan replied.

As they stepped through the tunnel, they knew that the headmaster hadn't been overreacting. Triton Avenue was crawling with Undead. It looked like there was a battle going on at the moment.

"Okay...what do we do now? We can't just sneak to Susie GryphonBane in the middle of this battle!", Myrna said.

"What other options do we have?", Abby asked.

"None! Now get a move on!", Nathalie said.

They were sneaking through the mass of fighting Undead and young Wizards and managed to get to the place near the Four-Falls-Mill uninjured, but there was another surprise waiting for them. A mysterious boy in Ice-Robes stood at the wall where you could see water if you looked down. He held up a sword to Susie's throat.

"So Silver-Star squad was here all along huh? Very clever girl. Your lies almost also convinced my father.", the boy said.

"Down with that swoard and step away from that girl!", Daniel yelled and got out his wand.

"What's going on here anyways?", Abby asked, getting out her wand slowly.

"My Undead saw this girl wandering around at the cave and alerted my father. he send me to capture and interrogate her. Unfortunatly I was led to belive, that you weren't here.", the boy said.

"Told him you were on Krokotopia. Sucker!", Susie giggled.

"There is no other option. Surrender...unless you want your little friend to die.", the boy said.

"He's lying, he can't kill me. His father's orders.", Susie said.

The other members of Silver-Star squad were getting out there wands now too and pointed them at the boy. He let out a dark chuckle.

"I will never understand, what drives you Ravenwood School Wizards to throw your lives away. You risk certain death to free this girl. Why? Some misguided sense of duty?", the boy asked.

This made Daniel lose it. He casted a powerful spell and knocked the sword outta his hand with it. While Jackson got Susie to safety, Daniel casted the same spell on the Ice Boy many times, until he was fuirous and ported away. Daniel rushed back to the others.

"How did you end up like this Susie?", Nathan asked.

"I don't know. He just attacked me from behind, tied my hands behind my back and held this sword up to my throat.", Susie said, as Daniel was cutting the rope, Susie's hands were tied with, with a knife, which had a green blade.

"By the way...this joyful guy left us a gift.", Nicole said, as she held up the sword the boy had used to threaten Susie.

"I was simply researching on who controlled the Undead with my brother and he went into the cave before me. I am kinda worried about him...could you go and see how he is? Oh...and could you not tell him about, what has happened here? He would freak out and get worried.", Susie said.

"Of Course.", Abby said, as they were off to the Haunted Cave.

It was cold in there and made the members of Silver-Star squad shiver in their Wizard robes. The buildings and streets were run down, the sky was black, there was fog everywhere, the trees were dead...it was practically like in a bad Horror Cartoon to Nicole and Nathan. Suddenly Abby stumbled over something.

"Look at that!", Abby yelled out and her friends gathered around. She was holding two halves of a wand in her hand.

"We should show those to Susie. Maybe...", Myrna didn't finish her sentence. The thought of the fact, that this could belong to Susie's brother was too horrific.

The entire squad raced back to Susie to show her the two pieces of the wand. As Susie saw them, he face turned from a smug into a completely shocked expression.

"Arthur...that's his wand! Something really bad must've happened!", she exclaimed.

"What do we do now?", Myrna asked.

"We must find out where the Undead took my brother. I have an idea already.", Susie said.

Suddenly Susie spotted one of her squadmates. Duncan GrimWater was approaching to them. He had been doing field studies about the Undead on Triton Avenue.

"Duncan! We could use your help over here!", she yelled in his direction.

The Death student jogged over to Susie and Silver-Star squad and looked at them all.

"Let me guess: You think, that the Undead captured Susie's brother and you need my help to solve this mystery.", Duncan said, with his usual smug attitude.

"Are you some kind of a mind reader?", Nicole asked.

"Thought so. All you guys need to do is to get some Storm Medals. I found out the Undead use those things to cast Storm Magic.", Duncan said.

"Why would they need medals to cast Storm Magic?", Luke asked.

"They're too dim-witted to do this on their own!", Duncan shot back.

"Sorry, that I am not as experienced as you are!", Luke returned his comment.

"Boys, boys no arguments! Right now we have to find Susie's brother!", Abby said.

Duncan and Luke imidiatley stopped arguing and turned back to the others and then Nathalie explained how to get the Storm Medals. Then they all ran off in different directions.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this is the first part of my Triton Avenue Arc. I am not going to do all the streets of the Wizard City campaign, since I still would be writing this story after two years, if I did so. I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have to say is bye, bye.


	18. Triton-Trouble Part 2

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the eighteenth chapter of "The Wizard Twins". I will make sure, that I get to write the Krokotopia Arc really soon, since I do not plan to show all streets. Let's get started shall we?

Silver-Star squad came back with a load of Storm Medals from Undead. Susie and Duncan were already waiting.

"Good...you have the medals. Next you need to get some Lumina Crystals. I figured out how we can find the captor of Susie's brother.", Duncan said.

"What are Lumina Crystals?", Nicole asked.

"Those Crystals contain Storm Magic. They are the source of the power of the Four-Falls-Mill, which is the source of the power of Storm Wizards.", Nathalie explained.

The squad ran off to the Four-Falls-Mill. The man, who worked there told them, that he still had Lumina Crystals, but most of them were discharged. He told them that you could not see the difference between charged and discharged Lumina Crystals, if you were not a Storm Wizard. Nathalie stepped foreward and looked around in a big wooden box. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and soon after this a bunch of charged Lumina Crystals hovered above her right hand. She opened her eyes and the crystals fell into her hand.

"Wow...how did you do that?", Nathan asked.

"Storm Wizards are able to tell the difference between discharged and charged Lumina Crystals, but you have to be really good for this.", Nathalie mumbled and then they went back to Susie and Duncan.

"Good. You have the Lumina Crystals. Let me do the rest.", Duncan said, as he placed the medals and the crystals on the floor.

Then he casted a spell with his Death Staff. It seemed like it would work, but in the end it didn't.

"What?", Duncan asked.

"Are you sure this was the right spell? You could've made a mistake, while casting it, or you could've chosen a completely wrong spell, or...", Daniel began.

"CUT IT OUT! I don't need some Life Student to tell me how my school's spells work! I am perfectly capable of learning Death Spells on my own!", Duncan yelled at Daniel.

"Sometimes you are worse, then your twin brother was. He always had to show off, when we were in Death Class.", Duncan added.

Daniel winced as it was mentioned that he had a twin brother. His squad was shaking questioning glances at him. He avoided eye-contact.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a minute?", Daniel asked.

"I would prefer to forget all this.", he added mumbling and ran away, stepped on a teleporting emblem, ended up at the river and sat down at it.

"Mind if I join you?", he suddenly heared a girl's voice.

It belonged to Nicole. Daniel was a bit angry, that the Ice-Wizard had followed him, but she had had nothing to do with this, so Daniel knew, that it would be wrong to take his anger out on the girl. Nicole simply sat down next to him, as Daniel did not awnser her.

"Why did you never mention that you had a twin brother?", Nicole asked.

"I've never mentioned him, because something horrible happened to him, because of Malistaire's doing! I had to watch it and couldn't prevent it!", Daniel yelled.

"I'm sorry to hear this. That must've been horrible!", Nicole whispered.

_"I can't tell everything to the little kid. I just can't!",_ Daniel thought, as Nicole rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It was three years ago and I am still going through hell every time I hear about him or somebody speak out his name.", Daniel mumbled.

"I can only imagine how you are feeling now, or how you felt back then, but I know how I would feel if someone took Nathan away from me just like this.", Nicole mumbled.

"You only get this, because you have a twin brother yourself. The other kids never would...well Rob probably would a bit, because he has a little sister and Nathalie and Jackson know too. Nicole you gotta promise me, that you won't tell anyone about my twin brother.", Daniel said.

"Not even Nathan?", Nicole asked.

"Not even him!", Daniel said.

"I don't need to be sympathized by the other younger ones of our squad. I want Malistaire to be defeated, with no exception! Then this thing didn't happen to my brother for nothing!", Daniel said, before they walked back to the emblem and returned to the rest of the squad.

_**Ending Word: **_I surely have to hurry up with writing, or two years or more have passed, until this story is done. Well...I hope you all leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	19. Triton-Trouble Part 3

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, finally updating "The Wizard Twins" again. Sorry that less stuff or almost nothing was updated, but school was pretty much filling my days and well...you know the rest. Let's get started shall we?

As Nicole and Daniel returned to the rest of the squad, Duncan had just found out who was holding Susie's brother prisoner.

"I knew it! The Harvest Lord has got him!", Duncan hissed.

"Another one of Malistaire's toadies.", Myrna said.

"He's a living scarecrow that does magic.", Nathalie murmured.

"You'll have to go find his tower and defeat the Harvest Lord. We would help you if we could but we must help holding Triton Avenue. I mean...what good is getting Susie's brother outta there if we lose the freakin street?", Duncan asked.

"Hate to admit it, but I'm with Duncan.", Luke said.

"Yeah...I like you too Luke.", Duncan growled.

_**)8)))(((((((9**_

The squad was standing in front of the tower of the Harvest Lord, where Susie's brother Arthur was held prisoner, a few minutes later. They had gotten a little scorched but they were there. Daniel was handing out healing potions. They had already chosen Nathalie, Jackson and the twins to fight. The twins had acted the same way as back on Unicorn Way, but after a few pleadings of their friends they had accepted to fight.

"Let's get to it huh?", Nathalie mumbled.

On Unicorn Way Nathalie had been able to keep up her rough attitude, as Daniel, Abby and the twins went of to fight Rattlebones, but now even she was growing weary. Her question was awnsered with nods from Jackson, Nicole and Nathan.

"Well help the others to hold Triton Alley.", Luke said.

"We'll be back soon.", Nathalie said.

The four of them stepped into the tower and then raced all the way up to the last floor. There they found the Harvest Lord with three of his Undead. In the back they saw Arthur GryphonBane. He didn't look good. The Harvest Lord had tortured him. The four of them gasped and drew their wands.

"So Wizards. You too have uncovered Malistaire's plan? Too bad you have to stay here with the other Wizard. The five of you will be powerless to stop us. Soon Triton Alley is going to fall, along with the rest of this world and with the school in our hands we will RULE WIZARD CITY! Ambrose will at last be crushed.", he yelled, before he began to laugh wicketly.

"What did you do with this poor boy?!", Jackson yelled.

That surprised the others a bit, since Jackson had always been the quiet one of the squad, but now Jackson looked like he was going to take on the Harvest Lord all by himself.

"Awww...nothing too bad. I just tried to make him uncover the location of his companions. His stubbornness is remarkable.", the Harvest Lord replied.

"Alright this is enough!", Jackson yelled and raced over to the Harvest Lord and his minions.

The Dueling Arena formed and soon also Nathalie and the twins charged in. The pointer decided that Jackson would go first. The boy drew a card from his deck. It was a Locust Swarm.

"We'll take out the minions first alright?", Jackson said.

"You should hear yourself for once Jackson. You sound like some responsible leading person.", Nathalie said.

"Could we talk about this later? I need to set this Locust Swarm off and we shouldn't be blabbing about me acting like a leader whem I do so!", Jackson yelled out, before he set off his Locust Swarm. He defeated one of the Undead with it. Than it was Nicole's turn and she played the Ice-bats but fizzled.

"Damn!", she hissed.

It was Nathan's turn and he played a Banshee but he also fizzled. Then it was Nathalie's turn and she played a card called "Thunder Growl". It was draining the health of the Harvest Lord and his remaining minions quite a bit. Then the Harvest Lord and his minions attacked. Those attacks got the four members of Silver Star squad a little scorched but it wasn't anything really bad. Nathalie had said that the worst thing that they could've gotten were scraps. Then the pointer said that it was Jackson's turn again. He drew a card from his Spell Deck, while he gained a Power Pip. The Card was the Sandstorm card. Jackson decided to use it, since they still needed to help Arthur or he would die in the cell. Jackson casted the spell and defeated the Harvest Lord and his remaining minions with it. The arena disappeared and the four Wizards raced over to the cell where Arthur was being held in. Jackson pulled out his knife and opened the lock with it. Arthur didn't seem to notice the four Wizards kneeling down in fron of him. He was covered in scraps bruises and nasty looking burns. He basically looked like someone had just sharpened his knife with the boy.

"We need to get him to the Healing Wing!", Nicole shrieked.

"I don't think that will be a good idea. He could be too fragile to move. Wait I'll call Dan over.", Jackson said.

_**WHISPER**_

_**Jackson: Dan?! Dan are you there?!**_

_**Daniel: I'm being attacked by Undead. What's wrong?**_

_**Jackson: The Harvest Lord's down but Arthur is in a pretty bad condition. He's probably too fragile to move.**_

_**Daniel: Are you sure?**_

_**Jackson: I'm a Sorcerer not a Theurgist! Move your butt over here.**_

_**Daniel: Keep your robes on! I'm on my way!**_

_**END OF THE WHISPER**_

A few minutes later Daniel ported over with Susie in tow. There was nothing left of her smug attitude in her face. She had dried tear marks on her face, she was shaking violently and tried to fight himself out of Daniel's grip.

"What has this Scarecrow done to you Arthur?!", Susie shrieked.

"Calm down.", Daniel said.

"Let me go!", Susie yelled at Daniel.

"Acting crazy isn't going to help anyone! Try to stay calm Susie.", Daniel said before he handed the girl over to Nathalie and Nicole.

Then he began to take care of Arthur. Later the rest of Silver Star squad ported over, along with Duncan. Susie cried hysterically the whole time. Later Daniel stood up and turned around to face his friends.

"He's stabil for now but we should get him to the Healing Wing as quickly as possible. I'll port over there with him. Want to come along Susie?", Daniel asked.

The young Storm girl nodded and walked over to the Life boy. Then they all ported off.

"We should report in to Ambrose.", Jackson said to Silver-Star squad.

The squad ported off to Ambrose's office. They told him what had happened. The headmaster seemed half-pleased and half-troubled.

"It's good to hear that you have dealt with the Harvest Lord. He represented a great threat to us all. It's still troubeling what happened to Arthur. We can not let our guard down for a moment. Who knows what Malistaire has planned next. You should still head over to your dorms or houses. I assume you could use some rest after what you've been through.", Ambrose said.

"Thank you.", they all said and ported off to Nathalie's cottage afterwards.

As they arrived they all flopped down in the grass. Soon Daniel followed suit and flopped down either.

"I never thought a pathetic Scarecrow could do so much damage.", Abby murmured.

"Me neither.", Daniel murmured.

"Guess we all better stay on our toes.", Nicole mumbled.

"Solider talk sis!", Nathan said.

"Have you anything better to do than to prevent me from talking like a Solider?", Nicole asked mock-offended.

"Nah...not really.", Nathan mockingly returned her comment.

_**Ending Word: **_This is the end of their Adventures on Triton Avenue. There will probably be Krokotopia next time. I hope you leave some reviews behind and sorry again for the delay of Updates. Now all I still have to say is bye, bye.


	20. Malistaire Drake's Diary

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone it's jediclonecowgirl with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". Finally I am continuing with this but I had no idea how to connect the actual plotline to the Krokotopia line without making it sound boring but now I have an idea. Let's get started shall we?

There was a reason Nicole despised to do test and exams even at Ravenwood. It meant long and boring hours of studying in the library or in her room while others got the great oppertunity to go out shopping, to hang out with friends, to duel at Unicorn Way, to play Quidditch or anything else. Now she was sitting at the library of Wizard City without the other members of Silver Star, hell...she hadn't even seen most of them for like 3 weeks after the incident at Triton Avenue, studying long and boring stuff about the history of Ice Magic. She had taken a whole mountain from the shelves and placed them all on one of the tables of the libray where she had already placed her books about Ice Magic and some exercise books to write down the most important stuff. She sighed and opened the first book. After two hours she hadn't even gotten done half of the mountain.

_"Why can't there be a spell I can cast on myself and have learned it all with it?", _Nicole thought since she was growing grumpy about the fact that two hours had passed by and she was still sitting in here.

_"Probably the thing about tests and exams. As soon as your teachers shove a thing like this down your throat you gotta be greatful when you can listen to music for a few minutes.", _Nicole thought.

She and Nathan had always said that when exams at school had made them grow desprate since they never really wanted to study. To them there were better ways to spend their time. Nicole was already keeping a list of those and it was a really really really long list. This list also included things like _"working at the circus as a shark trainer", "clean all toilets from our home to China with a toothbrush" _or _"scratch out both of our eyes with a crayon". _As she was about to reach for her pencil so she could take notes again something suddenly landed onto her exercise book. It was a black book with a skull on it and it was locked. First Nicole thought it could belong to a Death Wizard but she scratched the though as she saw how old the book was. The thing she saw next made all alarm bells ring in her head: The initials of the owner were M.D. The diary slipped outta Nicole's fingers. She put all the books back onto the shelves, packed up her school stuff and raced outta the library with the diary pressed against her chest. She ran all the way to Ravenwood, went straight into the Boys Dormitory and knocked wildly at the door of her twin.

"What is it Nicole? What happened?", Nathan whispered as he had opened the door.

"Nathan look at this.", Nicole replied showing him the diary.

As soon as Nathan saw she diary into his sister's hands his expression grew serious.

"We've got to tell the others about it and inform Headmaster Ambrose.", Nathan said.

_**BSL**_

Silver Star squad was rounded up into the office of the headmaster of Ravenwood. It was obvious now that Nicole had really found Malistaire Drake's diary. The secrets contained in there could give them a breakthroug but the problem was that it was locked.

"Ah yes. The key to Malistaire's diary was burried in what remains of the Death School a long time ago. You must retrieve it to get acess to the secrets in this book.", Headmaster Ambrose said.

"Why should we even try to get acess to the diary of this sick Death Master?", Daniel suddenly yelled out.

Nicole flinched as Daniel finished his sentence. She had never seen Daniel so mad or witnessed him yelling at the other members of Silver Star. To her the other members of the squad also looked quite shocked but Nicole knew a thing that they didn't.

"Dan...waht is wrong with you?", Luke asked.

"We should be out there messing up the operations of Malistaire and not climbing into this hole where the Death School once was in the search of a key of a diary that belonged to our enemy!", Daniel yelled.

"Because the secrets contained in there might give us a breakthrough on Malistaire's next step.", Myrna said sarcastically.

"Right...sorry for the yelling. It's just been one hell of a day for me.", Daniel said in a calmer voice.

"Can't blame ya if it has been that way.", Myrna replied.

Nicole knew that Daniel was lying straight to Myrna's face but she knew that she couldn't let her friend know this since Daniel had told her not to go and blab about it in front of the other members of Silver Star squad. Daniel really did not want to be sympathised by the others.

_**NTWTN**_

The biggest part of Silver Star squad was waiting at the hole where Death School used to be. Nathan, Luke and Rob had gone down to find the key to Malistaire's diary while Abby was holding it. The squad wasn't sure if it was safe for the Myth Wizard to handle because of all the dark powers probably contained in there but someone had to bring it after all. Suddenly they all saw Nathan's hand appear on the edge of the hole and soon after this Nathan climbed up. Then he pulled up Luke and Rob who had a black key with a skull on to of it in his hand. It was the key to Malistaire's diary.

"We should head some place wuiet to read it.", Abby suggested.

"And how do ya know that we won't get all Malistaire-y by just OPENING it?", Daniel asked.

"We should probably head back to he headmaster and let him handle it.", Nicole suggested.

So they all walked back to the Headmaster's office and handed him the key and the diary. He placed his wand over the diary and mumbled a spell. Then he handed both back to the squad.

"It is now safe for you to open young Wizards.", Ambrose said.

"See? My concerns were rightful.", Daniel said to his friends.

Nathan took the diary and the key and opened it. After what seemed like hours they had learned the goal of Malistaire...and his intentions. Apperantly his wife Sylvia and him had been happy together. They even had three sons whose names were Valdus, Valerian and Tristan. They were now serving their father's evil cause and they were only about the age of Nicole and Nathan. One day Sylvia had gotten a bad cold which didn't get better. She had died because of that cold. Daniel thought that it probably could've been something else since you normal didn't die of a mere COLD!

Now he wanted to make every inhabitant of the spiral suffer as he had suffered.

"This heartless, insane, murdering SCUM!", Daniel yelled out.

"Calm down Dan.", Nathalie hissed sounding like she was scared or concerned.

"Why couldn't he just have gotten over his wife's death and save us all this trouble? Why did he have to make innocent Wizards pay? Why did he have to tear people apart?", Daniel kept ranting until Jason grabbed him by his shoulders and slapped him right across the face.

"Sorry mate but sometimes this is the only way to prevent you from going insana!", Jason said firmly.

"Yeah...brainless me.", Daniel said clutching his cheek.

At this moment a group of boys and girls busted into Ambrose's office. They all had hoods over their head and seemed to be aged from ten to seventeen. As they slipped their hoods of their heads Silver Star squad reconized Titania and Katie under them. The rest of the group probably was their squad.

"Headmaster! Malistaire is at Krokotopia looking for the Order of the Fang!", Katie almost wheezed out since the squad had been running.

"Slow down there and tell me everything carefully.", Ambrose said.

"Katie means to tell you that Malistaire is searching for the Order so he can get the Krokonomicon. He needs it for some evil cause.", Titania said.

Ambrose nodded and then turned to face Silver Star squad again.

"Young Wizards you must go to Krokotopia at once to find the Krokonomicon before Malistaire does and uses it for his plot.", Ambrose said.

"Of course we will. This will be so much fun to see ol' Mallie's plans to blow up right into his face.", Nathalie said smirking.

"We're coming along. We have been following Malistaire all over this freakin' world. We know it like our own pockets now.", a boy from Titania's and Katies squad said.

"Why not? We can use all the help we can get.", Abby said.

"Great...then it's settled. We're leaving for Krokotopia tomorrow at the break of dawn.", Titania said.

"You will need a Spiral Key to get there. Here take those.", Ambrose said and handed the members of Silver Star squad Spiral Keys for Krokotopia and Wizard City.

"Thanks Ambrose.", they all said and left his office.

_**Ending Word: **_And that was the twentieth chappie. Our heroes found out the truth about Malistaire and they are heading off to Krokotopia to stop Malistaire from his evil plans. What do you think will happen next? I hope you leave some reviews behind before you find mysterious diaries of your enemy. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	21. Sunray and Silver Star

_**A Word from the Author: **_*sighs* Hello everyone this is jediclonecowgirl with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". One day I am going to be on the edge of insanity because of my school. I am so freakin tierd. Well...let's just start this and forget about school. Hehee...

The alarm clock next to Nicole's bed went off. Nicole, who had been asleep mere moments ago, fell outta her bed and landed harshly onto the wooden floor.

"Ouch!", the Ice Student growled as she go up from the floor and turned her alarm clock off.

She looked for some clean robes in the mess of her room since the laundry basket she had set up near her wardrobe looked like it was going to explode because of the high ammount of dirty clothes in it. Nicole ignored it and opened her wardrobe, looking for something to wear. She chose some red robes with black trimming and boots and a hat with the same combination of colors. She had never worn those before and they certainly made her look more like a Necromancer than a Thaumaturge. Nicole checked her alarm clock. It read 5:15 what meant that Nicole had let herself be woken up to early. She hated getting up early. The Sun was barely rising but she, the rest of Silver Star and the squad of Titania and Katie had sais that they would leave for Krokotopia on the break of dawn. Nicole wasn't sure if that really was a good idea but she hadn't opened her mouth. She searched for her wand in her messy room and then scrambled up the dirty clothes lying around in there throwing them in the laundry basket afterwards. Then she pulled out a blue backpack with a glittery heart on it from under her desk, stuffed her wand in it and began filling it with other stuff she would need on Krokotopia. Afterward she quickly got herself something to eat at the shop that was at the ground floor of the dormitory. As she was eating her "breakfast" another girl suddenly sat down opposite to her.

"Nicole SnowArrow right?", the girl asked.

"Uh...yeah? May I ask who you are?", Nicole asked back as she stopped eating.

The girl seemed to be around Daniel's age. She had white hair, ice blue eyes and wore black Ninja robes with white trimming. Her boots were looking the same way and she had a Samurai sword clipped on her back.

"My name is not of importance right now. You are on your way to Krokotopia with your friends right?", the white headed girl asked.

"I am but I don't know if that's any of your business!", Nicole said.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay on your toes in this world. Your friend Daniel...knows more than he admits.", the girl said.

"What?! I...I don't understand!", Nicole began to stammer.

The girl merely chuckled and ignored Nicole's stammering. She took out a hairband and pulled her while hair up in a ponytail. After doing this she pulled a ninja mask over her face.

"Don't worry. You WILL soon!", the girl whispered before running outta the dormitory.

Nicole packed up the rest of her food roughly, grabbed her backpack and ran after the myterious girl but as she stepped outta the dormitory she was nowhere to be seen.

"_That was weird. Who is this girl? How does she know Dan?", _Nicole thought.

She ended up shrugging and walking over to the roots of Bartleby where her brother Nathan, Abby and Titania were already sitting. Abby looked like she had fallen asleep on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan himself was blushing bright red. Titania was sulking.

"Next time we want to leave for another world together we SO have to work out a clear time!", she growled.

"Yeah...I mean...look at that! Barely anyone is here!", Nathan said.

"And those who ARE are more asleep then awake!", Titania said.

"Yeah right guys.", Nicole mumbled sitting down with them.

"The members of Sunray squad sure are taking their time!", Titania growled.

Like on command a boy passed up with Katie and two other girls on his heels. Katie looked really like she hadn't slept for a few days which wasn't good for a 10-year old.

The other girls did not look any better. One of them seemed to be around eleven, the other one year older. The younger girl had blue hair and brown eyes, the older green hair and blue eyes. The older girl wore brown robes with green trimming, while the younger girl wore purple robes with pink trimming. The boy had messy brown hair and wore dark blue robes with yellow trimming.

"Sorry for the late I had to go pick up the new girls at the Dormitory and Katie was awake already so I decided to take her with me too.", the boy said.

"At the office of Headmaster Ambrose there was no time to introduce ourselves. I am Nicole SnowArrow. Those guys over there are Abby HeartBreaker and my twin Nathan ShadowSword.", Nicole said pointing to Nathan and Abby who were still sitting by Bartleby's roots.

"I am James LionBlood. Those guys are Amy WillowLight and Nica SunStone. They are siblings and new to our squad. You already had the pleasure with Katie I assume?", the boy said and the members of Silver Star squad nodded.

"Hi...", the girls mumbled.

"Man if our sister knew that both of us are here she would certainly get a heart attack.", Amy spoke up as she, James, Katie and Nica sat down with the members of Sunray and Silver Star squad.

"Bossy older sister?", Titania asked.

"To Nica it is like that...she is my twin and a real know-it-all. If she knew that we are both in this squad...I don't want to imagine that at all.", Amy said in a more serious voice.

"You guys just gotta have some faith! You do not have to listen to your sister! She is no older than you two are and she's not the boss of you!", Titania growled.

"Shouldn't we wake up Abby by now?", Amy asked then.

"What for? Either she wakes up to the sound of the rest of Silver Star arriving or something really bad happens and she can talk herself out with the fact that she has been sleeping the entire time!", Nicole replied.

"And by the way...don't they look cute together?", she added then pointing to her brother and Abby and Amy nodded.

"We should've settled some time in the afternoon...the Marleybonians are probably not even on duty yet.", James growled.

"Marleybonians?", Nicole and Nathan asked in unision.

"Marleybone is a world populated by talking dogs. They have a large police force and one big army. They dispatched an entire battallion under the command of Sageant Major Talbot to Krokotopia for some reason. They did not give further information. In our squad we read a magazine called WizNews. They mostly pump out information about the war now. They bring out news of the Spiral.", James explained.

"Nica and I also read the magazine. My sister got desprate enough to work there. She usually worked at the Healing Wing but she has quit there. Now she gets on everyone's nerves in the WizNews magazine.", Amy told them.

Suddenly a blond girl came to Bartleby's roots. She appeared to be reading the newest WizNews magazine and she was obviously not really pleased with what she was reading.

"I don't work for the WizNews but it was a mistake to put Lissy WillowLight in there! She always rants about stuff that, at her point of view, should have been forbidden long ago throughout the entire Spiral.", the girl said.

She revealed her face as she put down the magazine. She had green eyes and wore orange robes with brown trimming. She smiled kindly.

"Hi everyone!", she said.

"Her name is Delly BearHeart. She is in Balance.", James told the members of Silver Star squad.

"Hi Delly...", the Silver Stars said.

After the other members of Silver Star and Sunray had arrived introductions were in order. There were two Necromancer brothers named Titus and Peter SnakePoison. They resembled each other closely. They had the same eye color but Peter's hair was a bit darker than the hair of Titus. Peter was older than Titus, Titus was 13 while Peter was 16 and about to turn 17, and had a bit of a protector instinct towards Titus. Titus was often a bit annoyed of it but when thing changed from bad to worse Peter would always risk his neck to save his little brother. There was also this silent Conjurer named Claire HeartFlower. She was one of the brightest Wizards of her School and age, which often made people nervous since she was only 15, but other than that she never really talked much. Silver Star also found out that Nica was in Ice but she was one Rank higher than Nicole and Myrna. There was also this boy everyone in Silver Star was slightly scared of. His name was Corso StarFire. He was 14 and in Death School. He often only wore his black armor and his entire facewas covered in implants made of metal. His voice also sounded metallic which was why the members of Silver Star were slightly scared of him. His past lied in Darkness for his friends as did the reason why his face was covered in those pieces of metal. There Nicole knew that in every squad was some emotionally messed up Wizard who did not want his or her squadmates to know about his or her past. There also was this one redheaded boy with brown eyes who looked rather unhealthy and like he had grown really much in a short period of time. His name was Oliver DustFlame. He was 15 and in Fire School. He was mostly a normal nice boy and to some members of Silver Star squad it was clear that Nicole had wanted to get a closer look. The last one they got to know was Jenny MoonCatcher who was 14. Her hair wasn't completely blond. At some places it was lush red. She was in Fire School just like Oliver and learned Astral Spells in her free time. The sun was already over Ravenwood as they had finally gotten to know each other and decided to go off to Krokotopia. They all walked to the Spiral Door inside of Bartleby chatting. Only Nicole was staying quiet. She didn't get the meeting with the strange Ninja girl outta her head.

"What's wrong Nicie?", Nathan asked his sister.

"It's nothing...it's just...I had this strange talk with a white headed girl at the Dormitory in the morning.", she replied before motioning for Nathan to come closer.

"She said Dan knows more than he admits.", Nicole whispered.

"That can't be true. Probably that was only some weirdo.", Nathan replied.

What they didn't notice was Daniel and Nathalie wincing in the background. They both knew the girl the twins had been talking about.

"Ready for liftoff!", Corso said in his strange metallic voice what made everyone wince again.

The boy had opened the spiral door so they could all go to Krokotopia.

"C'mon! We don't have all time of the spiral!", Corso said before jumping in.

"Last one please closes the door.", Titania joked before she followed Corso.

Delly, Oliver, Jenny, Katie, Nica, Amy, Claire, Peter, Titus, Myrna, Abby, Luke, Rob, James, Daniel, Nathalie and Jackson followed suit as it was no big deal to jump in there just like this. The last one's to go through were Nicole and Nathan.

_**Ending Word: **_A bunch of new characters and old friends. Yeah...Amy WillowLight and her sister are back and so is their sister Lissy. Old guys from the Unicorn Way Arc. Introduced them there. I am aware that this chappie didn't have much to do with Krokotopia but next chapter the adventure will go on. I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	22. Pyramid of Suns Part 1

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone jediclonecowgirl here and I have the twenty-second chapter of "The Wizard Twins" with me. This time Silver Star and Sunray squad are going to REALLY start handeling the stuff in Krokotopia. I wanted to do this already in the last chapter but hey...you know me. I always put it out longer. Let's get started shall we?

Silver Star and Sunray squad were going out, or more likely being spat, outta the spiral door of Krokotopia and all landed on the floor of the Spiral Chambers of Krokotopia.

"Ouch...I bumped my skull at something really hard.", Titania growled.

"Yeah...that was my skull.", Corso replied.

Nicole winced as Corso spoke up. She was never gonna get used to this strange voice of his. Other than that Corso seemed nice. As the two squads got up and walked over to the Mander guarding the door, they could sense all their bones from their rough landing.

"Welcome to Krokotopia oh students of Wizardry. You have come to us at a most dark time. The Tuts have returned back to life and started to attack us.", the Mander said sadly.

"That must be the reason why they dispatched an entire battallion of soliders here. Either the WizNews did not want the students of Ravenwood to be scared outta their minds or they are covering things up.", Katie murmured.

"If there is someone at this magazine covering stuff up than it's Lissy. We came here looking for the order of the Fang. You have any information on it?", Amy asked.

"I do not know about them but I think Sargeant Major Talbot does. You can find him easily in the Oasis.", the Mander said.

"We thank you in the name of both of our squads.", Delly and Luke said.

After this they ran all ran out of the chambers and soon they were at the Oasis. They watched other Manders strolling around in the area and Marleybonians on guard duty. Soon Nathan spotted a dog with stripes on the uniform that made the dog look like a Commanding Officer from an old millitary movie.

"This over there must be Talbot.", Nathan said pointing to the dog.

"Could be. Looks like some kind of commanding officer. We could start with him.", Delly mumbled.

The two squads walked over to the dog and talked to him.

"Excuse me...would you happen to be Sargeant Major Talbot?", Katie asked.

The do turned around and faced the group of young Wizards.

"Yes...that is what they call me. How may I be of assistance young Wizards?", Talbot asked.

After explaining the entire situation to the Marleybonian he began to ponder the name.

"Order of the Fang? I heared one of our archeologists speaking out this name more than only once. His name is Professor Winthrop. You should speak with him He is over there in the pyramid of suns.", the Sargeant Major said and pointed to a large pyramid near the osasis.

"Thank you...uh...sir.",Oliver stammered making Nicole giggle with it. She thought it was cute how he stammered around.

"No need to call me Sir young Wizard. You are no part of the army of Marleybone so you can ignore our chain of Command.", the dog replied.

"Errm...alright...", Oliver murmured before the friends ran off to the Pyramid.

Inside they scanned the area for Professor Winthrop. It wasn't easly to reconize him given the fact that there was also a bunch of Marleybonians in the cave. Archeologists and soliders. That must've had something to do with the attacks of the Tut army.

"This place is overflowing with Marleybonians. How are we supposed to find the Professor in here?", James asked.

"Dunno. I guess that we should just ask our way through.", Myrna suggested.

"That also goes smarter.", Corso said behind her.

Than he did some strange thing with his implants. He pushed some buttons and moved some terminals. After a few minutes he mumbled a quick "Follow me" to the rest. They pushed themselves through the crowd of Marleybonians (the girls winced as they saw the archeologists tend to injured soliders since some of them were messed up pretty bad) and than saw Professor Winthrop handing an injured solider over to what seemed to be a medic.

"Could we provide any help?", Daniel whispered shocked at the conditions of so many of the soliders.

"We should...most of these soliders are messed up pretty bad.", Jackson murmured.

"This is generous of you young Wizards but I can handle this.", the medic replied.

After the medic left with the solider the group faced the Professor since they were in that pyramid to speak with him after all.

"The medic is right. It is indeed generous what you are trying to do for these men. Some of them have already lost their lives in this pyramid.", the Professor sighed.

"We've come to ask you for something. We are looking for the Order of the Fang. Sargeant Major Talbot said you had information about it.", Jenny said.

"I was just getting rubbings from an ancient obilisk that were about the order when the Tuts started to attck. You will have to retrieve those rubbings or you won't get any further on your mission.", Winthrop repiled.

"Okay...so far so good. You can tell us where we got to go?", Amy asked.

"I left the rubbings at the digside. If you retrieve them I can help you more.", Winthrop said.

The group recieved the directions to the digside and were about to run off as Winthrop held them back.

"Be careful of Kroks or enslaved and charmed Manders strolling around in the area. If you pick fights with those they can make getting further really hard.", he warned.

"Thank you for the warning. We'll keep that in mind.", Titus said.

Then the entire group ran off to the hallway that was supposed to get them into the digside. Unfortunately the place was also crawling with Kroks and charmed Manders so no member of Silver Star or Sunray squad seemed to have a safe idea to get past those without getting in a fight but suddenly Katie slipped off her backpack and took out her broom.

"I think I have an idea on how to get past those guys. Who is up for a little broom race?", she asked with an evil smirk as she slipped her backpack on her back again.

"So you mean...we should just fly to the digside on broomsticks?", Rob asked.

"Excatly what I mean .", Katie taunted.

"Nia is rubbing off on this kid.", James mumbled.

"There is only one slight problem...I have never owned a broomstick before and I am fairly certain that neither all of Sunray nor all of the members of Silver Star have brought their brooms let alone own one.", Corso said.

"Okay...who has broomsticks with him?", Katie asked.

"We have!", Nicole and Nathan replied in unision and now Nicole was glad that she thought about packing her broom into her backpack this morning.

"So have I!", Abby said.

"And I have brought mine too.", Luke chirmed in.

It turned out that also James, Titania, Nica, Rob, Jenny , Daniel, Jackson, Peter and Nathalie had brought their brooms. Titus ended up sharing a broom with Peter, Amy sat onto the same broom with her sister, Claire sat on Rob's broom, Oliver sat on Nicole's broom what was the reason that Nicole was blushing bright red, Delly sat on Abby's, Corso on Titania's and Myrna on Luke's what caused the tips of Luke's ears to turn pink in five seconds and Rob and Nathan to chuckle.

"On the count of three!", Daniel ordered.

"One...two and THREE!", he yelled.

The Wizards kicked off and in thirty seconds they were flying over the heads of the Kroks and Manders. The Manders did not do much to stop the friends but the Kroks were blasting fire balls at them as if there was no tomorrow. Mostly they only missed the flyers by a few inches and the ones sharing brooms with another seemed to get edgy.

"Fly like a girl in her right mind for both of our sakes.", Delly yelled at Abby.

"Slow down Luke or you're gonna get us both killed!", Myrna screamed at Luke.

Nicole was zooming past fireballs that came from all kinds of heights. Oliver seemed to be impressed at her flying skills.

"Top-notch flying Nicole.", Oliver yelled due to the wind they were causing.

"Thank you Oliver!", Nicole yelled back blushing even harder.

After a few more meters they all landed safely in fron of the obilisk. Only Luke and Myrna bumped into Rob while landing.

"Forgot to break! Sorry Rob. Sorry Myrna.", he mumbled.

Titus took up the rubbing and placed them in his backpack but as they all wanted to mount their brooms so they could get outta there the Kroks tangled Amy, Nica, Rob and Corso up in a duel. The others wanted to wait and supervise the duel so they could provide help if anyone was in need of it but the four who had to duel felt otherwise.

"I can heal them if I have to! I am NOT a master of Life for nothing! You just fly outta here and get those rubbings to Professor Winthrop!", Amy yelled.

"Yeah! We'll be there as soon as we can!", Corso said.

"But...", Delly began but Rob cut her off.

"We'll be fine just go!", he yelled.

Abby wanted to open her mouth to protest but she never really got the chance to do so.

"GO!", all four yelled.

The rest of them mounted their brooms and kicked off the sandy ground one by one. Nicole had the feeling that she was turning her back on someone who was reaching out for her even though her four friends had told them that they had to fly away from there. They still had their own problems since some Kroks were blasting fire balls at them again and the majority of them had someone on his or her broom.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The members of Silver Star and Sunray were waiting for their missing friends with Professor Winthrop. They had been gone long now and some of them already wanted to fly back to the digside to check on them but then they all landed in front of them. While landing Nica created a massive dustcloud. Titus had already given Professor Winthrop the rubbings. He was still examining them and the friends waited for the result of it all.

_**Ending Word: **_So...this was the first part of the "Pyramid of Suns" Arc. I hope you liked it. This is where the Krokotopia Arc really gets started. I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	23. Pyramid of Suns Part 2

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone it's jediclonecowgirl. I'm sorry I haven't updated for almost the entire week but school has been taking up my time pretty much. A wonder that I haven't lost my sanity yet. I mean...if I had gotten money for every time I have heared that I am not performing well enough in class I could've bought a post office! Well...on with the story. I know it's odd for me to say this but I can't keep blabbing down the same sentence in every starting word can I?

Professor Winthrop had finally been able to read the rubbings of the Ancient Obilisk. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the two Wizard squads.

"I have finally been able to read what's on the rubbings. The order of the fang were Krokwizards here on Krokotopia. They wrote down their rituals in a book called the Krokonomicon. It's the most powerful source of Life and Death magic. It can not fall into the hands of Malistaire.", the Professor explained.

Gasps went through the group as Professor Winthrop had finished his sentence. Whatever Malistaire wanted with thas book it was certainly nothing really good.

"Is there anything else we can use?", Abby asked.

"I am sorry my dear but that is all I could read...but I remember something from the moment those Kroks started to attack. As I ran for my life I saw Biti Nirini take an aincent tablet where the rest of the history of the order was probably enscirbed in. You must get it from him.", Winthrop said.

"In combat?", Nicole and Nathan asked in unision.

"I belive it is so. He is the leader of the Kroks in his area and most certainly in his chamber at the end of the Royal Chamber.", Winthrop replied.

The group of Wizards nodded and went into the Royal Chamber. They walked through the entire battle between Marleybonians trying to hold the Kroks off, Kroks trying to kill Marleybonians and Wizards from all kinds of Worlds trying to fire their most powerful spells to get rid of the Kroks until they were at the chamber of Biti Nirini. Short arguing happened afterwards since they were a big group of Wizards and couldn't decide who was to fight Biti Nirini. After a few minutes or hours, time itself lost it's meaning in that pyramid, of arguing they decided to make Nathan, Abby, Delly and James fight Biti Nirini. As they had gone into the Chamber of the Krok the others suddenly heared someone moving into the darkness.

"Who is there?!", Corso asked.

"Show yourself!", Myrna yelled and got out her wand.

"Yeah! Wanna face us like a fighter or make us chase you all over Krokotopia?", Oliver yelled.

Suddenly a dark and pale looking boy wearing black robes with purple trimming came outta the Shadows with his wand in his hand. The other Wizards didn't know why but the boy looked very similar to Daniel.

"So...after all those years...we meet again brother!", he said.

"Who...who are you?!", Daniel yelled.

"You don't reconize me? I am disappointed! Remember the last time I faced you? We were 13 and at Dragonspyre.", the boy said.

Suddenly it hit Daniel like a pile of rocks and all the horrible memories came flooding right back at him.

"Who is this guy Dan?", Nicole asked but Daniel did barely hear the kid.

"Austin...", he gasped.

"So...your memory is returning...well than. Let's see what you have learned since Dragonspyre.", Austin SeaHunter said.

Daniel pushed himself outta the group and stepped foreward. He couldn't believe that this was repeating all over again. It had been bad enough at Dragonspyre to duel his own brother but now and in front of all off his friends in would be even worse. The arena formed and the fight began.

_**=0000000()()(()()(()()()()()(**_

Daniel's POV:

I couldn't believe it. It was 3 years ago all over again. Me against Austin. Brother against brother. It was bad enough in that hole Dragonspyre but now and in front of all of my friends...oh man! The pointer decided that it was me to go first. Good! I drew a few cards from my deck and decided to play a Life Blade onto myself. Than it was Austin's turn. He played a Deathblade onto himself. My turn again. I scanned my spelldeck quickly but everything I found was a big bunch of healing spells. I didn't need to heal right now so I threw off one of my spells and drew a Treasure Card. An attack spell called "The walking tree" but I needed 4 Pips to play that one. I only had one. I would need to gain Power Pips soon or I would be done for. I couldn't play anything else so I passed my turn.

"You're going soft Daniel...", Austin said with a wicked smile.

"Austin please...snap outta it! I do not want to do this!", I tried to reason with him.

"Shut up Daniel and focus on the fight!", Austin yelled.

Just like back than he wouldn't listen to reason! Also I did not want to kill my own brother just like back than. Malistaire maybe had pulled Austin on his side but he was my brother! I couldn't just kill my own brother in cold blood. It was Austin's turn. He played a Storm Trap on me. Maybe he wanted to power up to kill me instantly.

"I could've killed you on Dragonspyre had I wanted! Never wondered why I hesitated?", I yelled.

"I do not give a damn about this! YOU are nothing! You and your pathetic little allies can not hope to defeat Malistaire!", Austin yelled back.

It was my turn again. I played Elemental Shields on myself to protect myself a bit from the Storm attack he was apperantly powering up for. I shook a quick glance to my friends. The boys looked shocked and the girls worried.

"Daniel...do you want me to help you?", Nicole asked.

This kid really was one of the kind but I had to do this on my own. I knew Austin better and I could predict his attacks and probably he would figure her out as my weak spot since of all of the members of Silver Star I had grown especially close to her and I did not want Austin to attack her as soon as she joined the fight.

"No Nicole. I will have to defeat this guy on my own.", I said to her.

Austin had played Elemental Traps on me and now it was my turn again. I gained a Power Pip. YES! With the two normal Pips I had enough Pips to play the Treasure card. A tree with a face and twigs as arms and legs came out and striked at Austin with his claws and with the Life Blade I had played it drained his health quite a bit.

"That didn't hurt at all!", he groaned clutching his side.

Then he made his move. He played Thunderstorm. It rained on me and then lightening striked me. I fell foreward. My friends must've thought that I had only tripped but than the boys began to gasp and a quiet shriek went through the group. Probably that was Nicole or Nathalie.

"That's right! Surrender and admit that good can't win!", Austin said and already believed himself as the victor.

"Stick with it Dan! I know you can do that! You can defeat him!", Nathalie yelled.

I scrambled myself up and played a Pixie on myself to reduce my health. I was not going to let myself be taken out by him. Austin than gained a Power Pip and played a Ninja Pig Treasure Card. Three Ninja Pigs came outta nowhere and they all slashed me with their swords. It drained my health quite a bit but than I also gained a Power Pip but I only played Elemental Shields on myself. I wanted to power myself up for a powerful attack. Austin played a Storm Blade onto himself what ended his turn.

_**!**_

Abby, Nathan, James and Delly walked into the chamber of Biti Nirini. They could already see him with three Nirini guards as his companions.

"You have not the right to stand before me Wizards. Prepare for batte!", Biti Nirini said.

"With pleasure!", the four young Wizards said and got out there wands.

The Duel Arena formed and the four young Wizards readied themselves for battle. The pointer decided that it was Biti Nirini and his guards to go first. That was kinda bad. The guards all played Fire Blades onto themselves while Bit Nirini played a Fire Shield onto himself. Than it was the turn of the young Wizards. Delly played a Balance Blade onto herself, James played a Myth Blade on Abby, Abby returned the favour and Nathan played a Balance Balde onto himself. Than it was the Krok's turn. The first guard played a Sunbird on Abby draining her health quite a bit with it. The next played a Fire Elf on Nathan. Since Nathan knew that it was an over-time damage spell, he swore under his breath.

"Nathan language!", James scolded.

The next attck went on James which was a Sunbird by Biti Nirini since the third guard had passed his turn.

"What would I give for having Dan here now.", Abby growled as she went through her deck and chose a Troll Spell.

Delly played a Locust Swarm on one of the guards, James played a Cyclops on another one defeating him with it, Abby played her Troll on another guard and Nathan played a Banshee on Biti Nirini.

"One Krok Problem less.", James said smirking.

The other two guards were in a pretty bad condition either. It would probably take less hits to defeat them but Biti Nirini was another thing. The guards played Fire Blades on Biti Nirini while he played a Fire Trap on Abby.

"Guys...I have an idea on how we can end the other two guards and probably Biti Nirini. All you gotta do is power me up.", Delly said.

"What do you mean?", Nathan asked.

"Trust me!", Delly yelled.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Daniel clutched his chest as he faught. He had powered himself up for a powerful spell. He only had to gain one more Power Pip and then it would be possible. Austin seemed to do the same as he had just played another Storm Blade onto himself. Daniel gained a Power Pip and then quickly went through his deck. There the spell was. He drew the Centaur card and played it. A Centaur appeared shot his arrow at Austin and defeated him with it.

"This...is NOT over...brother!", Austin yelled as he ported away.

Daniel couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. All this sadness, fear and anger that had been bottled up inside him for 3 years busted out. The other girls and boys quickly were at his side. Nathalie grabbed his shoulders while Nicole ran her fingers through his hair. The members of Sunray squad were a little taken aback by this since they didn't know Daniel's stroy at all. And finally the thing that the ninja girl had said made perfect sense to Nicole.

_**NADJ**_

Abby and James had spent the last few rounds passing, while Nathan and Delly had powered Delly up. They had not even thought about shielding what had costed them quite a bit of their health.

"That was the last! I think can manage it now.", Delly said and traced the Balance Symbol.

"Come on!", Delly said and she managed to play the Sandstorm Spell.

"YES!", Delly yelled as the Sandstorm defeated the guards and after this Biti Nirini got washed down the drain by Nathan with a Ghoul.

The fight was over afterwards. The four young Wizards high-fived and hugged. This went on for a moment until James began to scan the room for the aincent tablet. He found it in a corner and picked it up.

"Got the tablet guys.", James said.

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's get outta that hidey hole!", Nathan said.

The four young Wizards left the chamber only to find their squads crowded together a few meteres away from the door. They ran to them.

"What happened here?", Nathan asked.

_**Ending Word: **_This was Part 2 of the Pyramid of Suns Arc and the members of Silver Star and Sunray have found out about Daniel's dark secret. What will happen next? We will see. I hope you leave some reviews behind before you find out new secrets and now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	24. Pyramid of Suns Part 3

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". This is probably the last part of the Pyramid of Suns. I am aware of the fact, that the campaign in this place takes longer, than that, but if I show it all in full length, this story will probably take up over 100 chapters. Heh...let's get started.

The question fell on deaf ears. The other members of Silver Star and Sunray were all huddled up, where Daniel had broken down. Delly, James, Abby and Nathan ran over to their friends. Nicole was the first to notice their presents, but only had a quicky hug left for her twin brother and a "Good to see you." for the rest of the group.

"What happened here Nicie?", Nathan asked.

"If only I knew...but apperantly the guy, who dueled Daniel was his brother.", Nicole whispered.

Nathalie held Daniel in her arms and at that moment the two of them really looked like a couple. Jackson slipped outta the crowd and joined Nicole, Nathan, Abby, James and Delly.

"Guys...there is something Dan hasn't told either of you. Only Nathalie and I ever knew, but since Nicole already saw it happen and it would come out eventually, I'm just gonna tell you this.", Jackson mumbled and then he turned to Nicole.

"First of all I gotta tell you this one thing Nicole: Dan lied to you...in some way. He did not want you to know about that.", Jackson began.

"Neither Nicole nor you Nathan, or you Abby. Or Myrna, or Luke, or Rob.", he went on, turning to Nathan and Abby, because Delly and James had joined their squadmates on the floor.

"You see...when we were thirteen...the threat, that Malistaire represented, had just risen. Daniel, Austin, Nathalie and I wanted to fight...draw back the darkness. Austin...got drawn onto Malistaire's side.", Jackson sighed and blinked back some tears of his own.

Daniel's sobs died down a few minutes later. He turned to his squadmates. Sunray squad took a few steps backwards.

"I am aware of the fact, that I owe you all an apology...especially you Nicole. I just did not want you to know all this...it's just...oh dammit!", Daniel said.

"S'okay mate...you do not have to say anything else.", Jackson said.

"Let's get moving back to that Professor...maybe he knows how we should proceed on this one.", Oliver said.

"Agreed...let's get going. C'mon mate.", Jackson said, pulling Daniel to his feet.

The group basically dragged itself back to Professor Winthrop. They felt like they had melted iron into their veins, instead of blood. As they arrived at the Royal Hall, where the Professor was waiting, they looked like they had just come from a funeral. Professor Winthrop figured out, that the order was all scattered around at the place, where the so-called Krokosphinx was.

"It's a place of Ice-Magic. You will need to go to the hovering island by boat and to go on that boat you will need a permission of Sergeant Major Talbot. Once you are there, you should talk to the Professor of Balance school. It is also onto that Island. He is a member of the order and he will be able to help.", Winthrop explained.

"Okay...you made your point. Thanks for all your help Professor.", Nicole said.

"It was not a problem at all young Wizards. Just do me one favour: Spoil Malistaire's plans greatly.", Winthrop replied.

"We will. Trust us on that one!", Corso said.

The two of them waved the Professor goodbye and left the Pyramid. They went straight to Sergeant Major Talbot.

"You want my permission to hitch a ride to Krokosphinx. I will much like to give you this.", he said, as he handed a signed permission to Nicole.

"Good Luck in there young Wizards!", Talbot said.

"Thank you! We're surely gonna need it.", Nicole said, as they went on board of the boat.

"I just gotta warn you on this one! I might throw up on you! I am not much of a fan of these flying vehicles.", Nathalie warned the rest of them and the squad backed off.

The ride took long and Daniel soon began to talk to the rest of his squad.

"Again I am sorry, that I didn't speak to you about Austin...it's...", Daniel began, but he was cut off by Jackson again.

"Nobody blames you for this. Hell...if I was in your boots, I probably would have done the same thing.", Jackson said.

"Sorry I wasn't completely honest to you Nicole.", Daniel said then turning to Nicole.

"Hey...s'okay Dan. If I had lost my twin in the way you have, I probably would've been an emotional wreck.", Nicole whispered and patted Daniel's arm.

"Your twin's like your other half and if you lose him or her it tears a hole in your heart.", Nathan added.

"Can I talk to you, when we are at Krokosphinx? Alone?", Daniel asked then, turning to the twins.

The twins nodded. The two squads spent the rest of the ride or more flight chatting. As they got off the boat, Daniel told the rest of the group to head to Balance School and then pulled the twins a few meteres away from it.

"There is a matter I need to discuss with you alone. I can't have any other members of the squad hear this, since I KNOW, that they won't agree with me and think I have gone crazy. Not even Jackson and he is my best mate.", Daniel said.

"What do ya mean Dan?", Nathan asked.

"My brother might have fallen, but...I do not think he is beyond redemption. I wanted to beg you...to refrain from killing him, when you cross paths again.", Daniel sighed.

"If you see it that way...", Nathan began.

"I don't know about my twin, but if we ever cross paths...I won't kill him.", Nicole sighed.

"Neither will I. We're on the same team Dan, but may I ask how you want to redeem your brother?", Nathan asked.

"Let me worry about that detail kid. C'mon now. The others are probably already asking, what takes us so long.", Daniel said.

"I appreciate, that you are not gonna kill my brother, but don't tell anyone about, that you agreed not to kill him. Not even the other members of our squad. They won't understand that.", Daniel whispered, as they walked to Balance School.

Nicole found it a bit silly, that Daniel thought, that the other members of Silver Star squad wouldn't understand in what a bind he was, but then she understood, that, after a thing like this, he wouldn't trust that easily anymore. Not even the people, who stood onto the same side, as he did.

_**Ending Word: **_I know, that it is short and that it took quite long to update, but at least I managed after all eh? I hope you liked it and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	25. Krokosphinx Part 1

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". Finally I know. Writers Block again...the plots for the Krokoshinx Arc did not work out how they should. This Chapter will be a short one...let's get started.

"Where have you guys been?", Titus asked, as Daniel, Nicole and Nathan arrived at the Balance School.

Nicole noticed, that Nathalie still looked a little green from the boat-ride...or flight for that matter. Neither of them did awnser. Maybe Nicole would try to persuade Daniel into telling them about his bind some other time.

"We haven't talked with the teacher guy here yet, but we know this much about him.", Delly said, pulling a large and old-looking book outta her backpack and opened it.

"Got it from the library for a bit of light reading.", Delly said.

"You call that light?", Corso asked and under his implants Nicole could see, that he looked flabbergasted.

Delly didn't bother to awnser and began to turn the pages of the book rapidly. She did it so quickly, that even Corso had trouble to keep up with her speed and he had his technical advantage.

"There...Professor Alhazrhed. Teacher for advanced Balance Magic, tought infamous Arthur Weathersfield, member of the Order of the Fang and one of their wisest and brightest, which made him their leader.", Delly said, letting her finger fly over the lines.

"Why have you read this, without sounding like you were about to swallow your own tongue?", James asked.

"What kind of last name is Alhazrhed anyway?", Nica asked right afterwards.

"No idea! I began to learn under him a few years ago, but it took me the day I started, until now to learn how to pronounce it!", Jackson growled.

"Indeed. I learned under him too. Balance is my Secondary School and I always go a jaw cramp, when I spoke out his name!", Daniel said.

"C'mon ladies and gentlemen! We don't have all day!", Nathalie said then and got moving.

The rest followed her. The Krok Professor was standing in front of his teacher's desk.

"Hello there young wizards. What brings you here today?", Alhazrhed asked.

"We are Silverstar and Sunray squad. We came, because we think you can help us. We are seeking the Krokonomicon, but we need the help of the Order of the Fang for this. We know, that you are their leader so we thought it was our best option.", Oliver said.

"Only members of the order or people, who have the order's trust can know that. It takes very long to take someone in, but I can help you gain the trust of the members.", Alhazrhed said.

"And how?", Corso asked.

"You need to go down into the Krokosphinx and then speak to Shalek the Wise. He is a member and can tell you young Wizards how to gain the trust of the Order.", Alhazrhed said.

"Okay...let's get a move on!", Nicole said and the group left for the ladder, that leaded outta the Balance School.

"I wonder, what we have to do to gain the trust of the Order.", James murmured.

"Sacrifice blood?", Titania guessed.

"That's gross Nia!", Katie growled.

"I don't think so! Maybe it goes in the direction of riddles and tests. I have been researching about this one day for a project.", Delly said.

"What have you found out Del?", Peter asked.

"Here at Krokotopia they are crazy about riddles and tests. If you look through the Pyramid of Suns, the Krokosphinx and the so-called Tomb of Storms carefully, you find many of those things. Maybe riddles are involved...and tests. That's the short version of it. It would take me longer to describe the kinds of riddles and test and, when I start that now, we'll still be standing here tomorrow.", Delly replied.

"Delly's right! Let's go!", Daniel said.

The group moved towards the Krokosphinx and went in it. Nicole took out a flashlight, since it was really dark in the Krokosphinx. Peter, Titania and Daniel took out flashlights too. Myrna lighted a torch in the darkness. Like that they got moving. Corso pushed a few buttons and moved a few terminals of his implants and leaded them to the Krok, the Balance Professor had spoken of.

"Excuse me...", Oliver said.

The way he had said it...It reminded Nicole of some kind of leader from her favourite crime series. She smiled at the behavior of Oliver and hoped he didn't notice, that her cheeks were pink, like Myrna's hair.

"Greetings young Wizards. I got word from Professor Alhazrhed, that you seek to gain the order's trust.", Shalek the Wise said.

"You say, that you seek to get the Krokonomicon, before an evil person of you kind does so.", Shalek added then, after a moment of silence.

"Indeed. If the Krokonomicon falls into Malistaire's hands, we are all in one heck off trouble!", Abby said.

"Malistaire? Is that his name?", Shalek asked and Abby nodded.

"I see...", Shalek said and began to explain to the squads, what they had to do.

_**Ending Word: **_The Krokosphinx Arc is officially is motion. I know it took me long, like nothing else, but hey...at least it's up. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	26. Krokosphinx Part 2

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". Sorry, that I haven't been updating in ages, but the final exams for my year, before Summer break are going on, I am in one hell off a mess, the mood is ripping up...short and good: It's running wild over here! Still...I hope you enjoy the chapter and I also have news for the next chapters, after Krokotopia: After I am done with the chapters of Krokotopia, I might add a few dates in this to take care of the pairings a bit. Secure pairings for now: Nathan X Abby, Luke X Myrna, Rob X Melissa, Daniel X Nathalie and Nicole X Oliver. Of course I won't do dates for all of them, but still some...or just one. I don't know yet...I will probably put up a poll for this and let you guys decide. Now...enough with the speeches and let's get started with the chappie.

Abby pushed her wet, red locks from her forehead and limped behind the rest of Silver Star. They were in one of the hallways of the Krokosphinx. She had been in many duels and the group had gained the trust of General Khaba, with making a sword made from Ice-Crystals, they had gotten from Colossus Warriors. Only one was left on the list: Kai Amahte the Great. They knew from Professor Alhazrhed, that he would be really difficult to find and even more difficult to persuade. To be honest...Abby was really tierd and she felt woozy. Her knees were buckeling.

"Ohh...someone has to hold Abby!", Daniel yelled, who was the first to notice, that Abby was falling.

Nathan rushed over and caught the falling girl. He was blushing madly and some boys chuckled, as they saw this. Abby didn't notice at all and passed out completely. She was obviously weakened from the last duel.

"Does your brother happen to have a crush on Abby?", Corso asked, turning to Nicole.

Nicole didn't want to awnser, but she knew, that Corso was right. She had seen the way her brother was looking at her friend and the way he acted sometimes, when she was in the same room with him. Her friend's behavior was also a dead giveaway. Abby often blushed, when Nathan complimented her and when that happened it looked, like her head was on fire. She could barely keep herself from doing something stupid, when they were in the same room together. Love was a strange game, like some people said.

"What do we do with Abby now? We can't just leave her here and risk her being captured.", Rob said.

"I can carry her back to the entrance hall. There Daniel and Amy can take care of her!", Nathan suggested.

"I am going to carry her. You still need your strengh Nath.", Jackson chirmed in.

"I say, we just fly on broomsticks and the persons, who do not have one, get on someone else's broomstick.", Peter said.

"Whatever we do, let us do it quick. I do not want to be here, when these Kroks summon re-inforcements.", Myrna said.

Myrna was right of course. There were Sokkwi Kroks patrolling through the entire Krokosphinx and Nicole would've bet her wand, that there were still more on their way. They had managed to defeat quite a bit of Kroks, but re-inforcements could come any minute. The two squads knew that, but some of their members couldn't understand, while some other members kept on arguing.

"Stop it! If the Sokkiwis really DO summon re-inforcements and we are still here, we are dead meat! We just gotta get our butts outta here, before they really pull us into some of these strange prisons!", Myrna yelled out.

"I say we just use the broomstick idea. Will be the quickest way.", James said.

"Likewise.", Luke murmured.

"That settles it pretty much.", Nicole said, bringing out her broom.

After a few minutes, they were all sitting on broomsticks and took off. The Sokkwi Kroks maybe tried to freeze up their twigs, but they managed to move their brooms outta their aiming. In the main hall, they got off their broomsticks and Daniel gave Abby a healing potion. He had brought enough of those to Krokotopia, to fill two cauldrons with them. The potion caused Abby to wake up again.

"What happened?", she asked weakly.

"You passed out on our way back here. We flew here on our brooms.", Nathan explained.

Titus and Peter slipped away from the rest of the group to talk to Shalek. They had known, that the members of Silver Star wanted to stay with Abby. After a few minutes, they returned with news.

"We just went to talk to Shalek and he said, that we need to defeat Kai Amahte the Great in Combat. He will listen to us then.", Peter said.

"Dammit! What a thing to want, to gain trust. This guy must obviously be really full of himself!", Nathalie growled.

"Nothing we can do about it...we gotta go. You're feeling up to it Abby?", Daniel asked.

Abby nodded and got to her feet. Then they talked about, where to go to defeat Kai Amathe the Great. Delly had one of her books opened up. It was full of maps of other worlds, so the book was obviously made in Wizard City. She had borrowed Titania's flashlight to get a closer look at the page she had opened up, which was obviously the page with the map of the Krokosphinx.

"So...there is only one place, we can find this guy at: The Dueling Arena of the Krokosphinx. Unfortunately that place is pretty far out.", Delly said.

"Flying?", Jackson suggested.

"We are SO flying!", Titania said.

So they all flew over to the Dueling Arena of the Krokosphinx. The flight took quite long this time, due to the fact, that the Arena really was far out. As they reached the arena, they all walked up to the Krok, which seemed to be the Announcer guy.

"We are the Silverstar and Sunray squads and we would like to fight in the Arena against Kai Amahte the Great.", Nathalie said in a firm voice.

"You really think I would let you? You got to earn it!", the Announce guy Krok said.

"And how do we do this may I ask?", Titania wanted to know.

"Simple: Fight some of the Sokkwis and Ice-Webs here in the arena. If you survive, we'll see, if you deserve to duel him.", the Announcer guy Krok said.

"Well...let's do this.", Nicole said, with a grin on her face, that would've made people, who didn't know her a little nervous, because they could've gotten the idea, that she was planning out how to murder them, in that brain of hers.

_**00000**_

The group was standing at the chamber, where Kai Amahte was waiting for them. Their robes were covered in dirt and there were stains of some kind of slime on them.

"Ugh...so much dirt and slime, if I had known, that we would literally BATHE in it, I would've waited outside!", Amy growled.

"With sentences like those you can write, "I am a newbie to my squad and this is my first adventure." on your skullflash Amy.", Nathalie said.

"Subject-Change: Who is gonna fight that guy?", Delly asked.

"Depends...does he do Storm Magic or Ice Magic?", Rob asked.

"What do you think Mr Smart? This place is one of the most powerful sources of Ice Magic.", Myrna replied.

Still...the question of Rob wasn't unrightful. Some of the creatures here wielded Storm Magic and they didn't know, if Kai Amahte wielded Storm or Ice, or even Balance, since he was a member of the Order and obviously really full of himself.

"I volunteer!", Delly said.

"And I am in too.", Nicole said.

"Count me in too!", Daniel said.

"And I am going to fight too.", Jackson said.

"Okay...we have our team.", Titania murmured, as the four duelists got into the chamber.

Little did they know, what was expecting them there.

_**Ending Word: **_Soo...and this was Chapter 26. The Suspense is building up. What expects Delly, Nicole, Daniel and Jackson in the Chamber? Will they be able to gain the trust of the Order, before it's too late? When are some people in the group finally gonna make a move on their crushes? *sniggers* I hope you liked the Chappie and I hope, that you leave reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	27. Krokosphinx Part 3

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". Well...this about sums it up. Got nothing left to say...heh.

The friends stepped into the chamber. It was completely dark. Nicole was feeling around in her backpack for her wand. This was a disadvantage of backpack, that could hold with no limits: Sooner or later you would have trouble finding the things you needed. Finally she felt the familliar wood and mumbled a spell to light some of the torches in the chamber, because they were all turned off for a reason, that went beyond Nicole's imagination. As the light of the torches filled up the chamber, the friends saw, what they signed up for: Kai Amahte and three Sokkwis.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!", Delly yelled and got out her wand.

"Apperantly not!", Nicole growled, as she tossed her backpack on her back again.

The four friends stepped up to Kai Ahmathe and his three minions. To be honest Nicole had thought, that they would be able to persuade him in other ways, than a duel, but apperantly this just wasn't the case.

"You got to deserve it to speak to me young Wizards. I challange you to a duel!", Kai said.

"Ugh...I hate, when they wanna see blood.", Jackson growled.

The pointer said, that the you Wizards were first, so this was a really good start. Daniel drew a spell card, called "Life Spark" and played it onto one of the Sokkwis. He didn't fizzle, but the spell also didn't do much damage.

"Are you trying to get us killed?", Delly asked, as she rumaged through her deck.

"I'm trying to gain some pips with those moves. That could be useful later on.", Daniel replied.

Delly played a Locust Swarm onto one of the Sokkwis, which knocked his health down to a half of, what it was before. Jackson played a spell called "Scarab Sarcophagus" and an old and krok-like sarcophagus appeared in the Dueling Arena. Scarabs were walking over it and started eating away the rest of the health of the Sokkwi Delly had attacked.

"One problem down and only three more to go.", Daniel said with a grin.

Then it was Nicole's turn. She went through her spell deck and tried to pick out a spell, that would do some damage, but all she could use was the "Frost Serpent".

"_Better than passing the round.", _Nicole thought, as she casted the spell.

Ice appeared in the arena. Then the Serpent came out, eyed one of the Sokkwis and bit. The health of Nicole's victim was reduced to three quarters. It was a good start, but the duel wasn't over by a longshot. Now it was the Kroks turn to attack. Kai Amahte attacked Delly with a Locust Swarm, taking quite a bit of her health.

"You okay Delly?", Daniel asked in concern.

"I'll be fine!", Delly replied.

The remaining two Sokkwis played Ice Shields on Kai Amahte much to Nicole's displeasure, but still...there was one good thing about this predicament: Delly, Jackson and Daniel could finish Kai Amahte off, while she took care of the Sokkwis. Still...it would be good to take care of a second school anytime soon to prevent this from happening again and to have a wider arsenal in duels, but there was no time for concidering this now. Delly, Daniel and Jackson had already made their moves on Kai Amathe, so it was Nicole's turn now. She gained a power pip and played an "Evil Snowman" Treasure Card on the uninjured Krok, taking it down. The remaining one played a spell called "Weakness" on Delly, but she took it easy. Kai Amahte passed his turn. Delly played a Scorpion on Kai Amahte reducing his health more, Daniel played a Pixie on Delly, so nothing bad would happen to her and Jackson almost took Kai Amahte down with a Scarab. Ice Bats from Nicole were enough to take the remaining Krok down.

"Sweet...", Nicole sang.

Then Delly took down Kai Amahte with a Scorpion. The four friends high-fived, as Kai Amahte stood up and bowed deeply before them.

"You were worthy and honorable opponents. I think it's time for me to return to the Order.", he said.

"Well...so much for that!", Delly said.

"Let's go back to the others guys. Some of them are probably already worried about us.", Daniel said.

Nicole knew how some of the members of Silver Star could worry, like Myrna sometimes...or her brother...especially, when it came to Nicole herself being in danger.

_**0000**_

Nicole's POV:

I sat on the floor of the entrance hall of the Krokoshinx with the others. Delly had one of her books opened and was turning pages. There was one last thing we had to do to gain the trustr of the order: We had to take down Krokothep, a renegade member of the order. Now he was enslaving Manders. The thought alone made me want to vomit.

"Okay...we need to go to the other end of this place, then cross one of the lakes to get to this guy!", Delly said.

She obviously also had her map book open and a book about the riddles of this world, since Claire had found out, that the way to the Chamber of Krokothep might be packed with riddles. Still...she was one of the brightest Wizards of her age, so the riddles shouldn't be much of a problem. We made our way through the hallways of the Krokosphinx, but the door we had to take was locked and you needed to solve a special riddle to open it. Claire had it solved in like one minute and we got to the lake we had to cross. It was all frozen over and I was pretty sure, that nobody had concidered bringing something useful for a predicament like this.

"Great! Now we can get some air and break some limbs, before defeating Krokothep.", Amy growled.

The walk to the end of the lake was a slippery one. We fell onto our faces all five minutes and as we got to the end of the lake, we looked like we had just been into more duels, then our health could handle. Just one more hallway and then we stood before the chamber of Krokothep. Claire had the ridde, that protected it solved in less time then the one before. Nathan, Abby, Oliver and I chose to fight him. Daniel had his doubts about this, but how difficult could it be. Not more, then the last one. Heh...

_**Ending Word: **_So...this was the duel. Next chappie will probably the last one of the Krokosphinx Arc and then we'll do the Tomb of Storms, but I think I am going to cut that short, since the duel against Krokopatra will be one of the most important parts and I want to make it as exciting as I can. Well...I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye bye.


	28. Krokosphinx Part 4

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". This time they are going to defeat Krokothep and gain the trust of the order. By the way I am going to take the OC's, that have been posted, after I hadn't accepted anymore OC's for this story in the sequels. Two stories of this row still coming up. Well...let us begin...

Nathan, Nicole, Oliver and Abby entered the chamber, where Krokothep was already waiting for them. The Sokkwis had obviously warned him, that they were comming. They should probably do something about scouting Sokkwis or get an idea, where they could talk out battle plans, without them realizing.

"You are a monster Krokthep! Enslaving Manders and treating them like your property, when they are LIVING BEINGS!", Abby yelled.

"Hah...foolish wizard! That is excatly, what those abominations are there for! They don't deserve freedom!", Krokothep yelled back.

"I'd be careful, if I were you, because that will come back to bite you in the gut...NOW!", Abby yelled.

The group ran foreward and the duel began. They did not have to look into Krokothep's mind, not that they could do that anyways, to notice, that, even without having any minions at his side, he would be tough.

_"Maybe it would've been a better idea to take Dan instead of Oliver.",_ Nicole thought.

Not that she didn't like Oliver, in fact she liked him a lot, but they would have one heck of a problem without a healer, if this guy hit them too often. Nicole tried not to show her doubts...especially since she didn't want to look like a coward in front of Oliver. If it were only Silver Stars in here it wouldn't matter much, since it was okay to show, that you were afraid in front of friends, but Oliver was new territory. She maybe had somehow made friends with him, but she still wanted to look like the brave Thaumaturge, he had always seen in her.

"He might be tough, but I think a few traps should do the trick.", Oliver said.

_"A few traps should do the trick? Yeah...nice battle strategy Ollie boy.", _Nicole thought.

They all sent their individual traps at Krokothep. Krokothep returned the attack, with sending a Weakness spell at Oliver. Oliver swore under his breath, since Weakness powered down your spells and that was the last thing they needed right now.

"Just set a spark off and the spell will come off O...liver.", Nicole said, barely stopping herself from calling him Ollie boy, since she figured out, that Oliver wouldn't approve of these kind of nicknames.

"Thanks...Ni...cole.", Oliver replied with a chuckle.

Probably he had thought of that as some stupid joke, but this was somewhat good, since he wouldn't notice, that Nicole had been stuttering.

Oliver set off a Fire Spark in Krokothep's direction, what made the Weakness spell come off, while the rest of the team set their individual traps at him. Krokothep casted an Ice Trap on Nicole. The Trapspell casting went on for three more rounds. Then they played blades on themselves and casted particular spells to take them out.

Nicole did an Ice Serpent, Nathan a Ghoul, Abby a Troll and Oliver a Phoenix, which almost drained all of Krokothep's health. Only a teensy bit was left.

"Oh COME ON!", Abby growled.

Nicole took him down with a simple move: Ice Bats. Nicole chuckled, while the rest of the group seemed to be relieved, that it was over. Krokothep had gone up in sand and disappeared.

"He's becoming sand. Heck yeah! Just one sand mush!", Abby growled.

"Okay...get outta here?", Nathan asked.

"No need to tell me twice junior.", Oliver said.

"I am like what? Two years older than you Oliver?", Nathan asked.

"It's still fun to pester you...", Oliver grinned.

Nathan kicked Oliver in the kneecap, making him fall on the floor of the chamber with it. Abby and Nicole giggled at how the boys were behaving. Sometimes they were really difficult to understand, but that was, what made Oliver and Nicole's twin likeable. The boys bickered, with the giggeling of the girls in the background.

_**00**_

The two squad were rounded up at Balance School near the Krokosphinx. The four members of the order they had met were there too.

"You have more, than earned our trust oh great young wizards. We will assist you all in your fight against evil.", Professor Alhazrhed said.

"When you find the Krokonomicon, we couldn't think of anyone better to guard it. You have the blood of true fighters.", General Khaba said.

"Thanks General.", they said.

"The end of this lies burried deeply in the Krokosphinx. This is the place you need to travel to.", Kai Ahmate said.

_**00**_

"The place, where everything makes sense... what Kai said sounded like some sort of movie sentence.", Nathan said on the next ship flight.

Nicole let out a chuckle and tossed an arm around her twin's shoulders. They had often stood like this as young children, when they had been on ships with their parents.

"We ARE involved in some kind of adventure after all Nath.", Nicole said, with a big grin.

Nathan also tossed an arm around his sister and then they listened to the sound of someone vomitting. Maybe this was Nathalie or Titania. They had no idea how this girl could be Storm Wizards.

_**Ending Word: **_Mean ending I know it, but I thought, that this air-sickness, as I call it, had to be a part of this chapter somehow. Silly me...I hope you liked the chappie and I hope, that you leave some reviews. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	29. Tomb of Storms Part 1

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night, this is jediclonecowgirl, with, FINALLY, a new chapter of "The Wizard Twins". I am sorry it took so long AGAIN, but I had a nasty case of Writers Block to deal with. At least in this...this time the gang will start in the Tomb of Storms. Let's get started shall we?

"It doesn't matter, where we wind up next Nicie, but I really hope, that we do not have to step down into places like this tomb there!", Nathan growled.

"Likewise.", Nicole replied.

The group had stepped down the Tomb of Storms. Some of them had pulled out flashlights again and Myrna and Luke had lighted torches. They searched for a clue on, what to do next. Neither the Order, nor Sergeant Major Talbot had given them any, before they had gone in there. The most of them were starting to get sick of the Tombs. Suddenly Nicole heared a noise, that sounded, like wind was blowing through the walls, but the tomb was over five meteres under the earth, so this couldn't be that.

"What was that?", Amy asked.

"With our luck an entire army of Tuts is waiting near us, to stab us in the backs.", Rob mumbled.

"Okay...this is getting scary.", Peter murmured, as they heared the noise again.

"Is this place...haunted or anything?", Jackson asked.

"Don't be silly mate...", Daniel replied, but he didn't sound quite sure himself to Nicole.

The group heared the noise again. Some of the girls shuddered and one of the younger boys whimpered in fear

"I am going closer...", Jackson whispered.

"Are you sure, that this is a wise thing to do mate?", Daniel asked.

"I'll go with you.", Oliver said.

"I appreciate that, but...", Jackson tried to protest, but Oliver wouldn't hear any of it.

"I will!", he insisted.

Togehter the two friends walked into the darkness of the tomb. The only light they had came from Oliver's flashlight. They heared the noise again and began to shiver.

"Oliver...we probably should NOT be here!", Jackson said, getting out his wand slowly.

"We really shouldn't be here!". Oliver confirmed and got out his wand himself.

What happened next, almost made the two boys drop their wands: A ghostly figure matrialized in front of them, but it wasn't the ghost of a Wizard or the ghost of a Mander, like the Sunray squad had often seen them in the Pyramid of Suns, it was the ghost of a Krok and not just any Krok. It was the ghost of the Krok slaver, they had taken down in the Krokosphinx: Krokothep. Oliver reacted quickly, with sending a spark at him and Jackson followed his friend. Since you could also attack some ghosts, when you were a Wizard, it would do some good, but instead of fighting back, the ghost of Krokothep put his hand up in defense.

"I mean no harm! I mean no harm!", Krokothep yelled.

The boys kept their wand arms raised and looked at the ghost with caution and raised eyebrows.

"Guys...get over here!", Jackson yelled.

One after the other the boys and girls of Silverstar and Sunray came and got out their wands, as soon as they realized, what was going on. Some of them were moving protectively in front of some other people, others were pushing themselves in the first row, ready for everything.

"You're outnumbered, so don't try any silly stunts with us!", Oliver hissed dangerously.

"Otherwise we all can get very dangerous...we are not Novices anymore!", Nicole warned.

"Young Wizards please...I mean no harm. After the duel back at Krokosphinx, I realized my mistakes. After you did the final strike, my spirit was transported here. I can not move on, until...", Krokothep said, but then he broke off.

"Until what?", Titania asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Until...I made up for everything I did. I have no clue, if it will ever be enough, since I did cruel things, but I think it's a start, if I help you to defeat the mighty Krokopatra.", the ghost of Krokothep said.

"Krokopatra?", Nathalie repeated questioningly.

"She is the queen of all living Kroks. The princes of all Krok families are ancestors of her...in some way.", the ghost replied.

"A member of the order is waiting for you in one of the chambers to guide you to through the three tests you will have to face to prove yourself worthy. You will see, who, that is, when he stands before you.", the ghost said, before disappearing.

The group dropped the arms, they were holding their wands with and turned around to look at one another. They were clueless and a bit furious.

"Okay? Any idea, where we are supposed to go? I which chamber?", Titus almost yelled.

"And what, if that ghost lied to us? Maybe he wanted to set a trap for us right here, so we suffer a painful death in this tomb!", Titania growled.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take.", Nicole sighed.

"Delly...do you have any idea how we are supposed to find this order member? Maybe there is something in your books, we can use.", Nathan asked then.

Without saying a word Claire slipped Delly's backpack off her back, pulled out one of the books in it and then slipped off her own backpack to pull out her wand.

"What is she planning to do?", Jackson asked, earning a shrug from the other Sunray squadmates.

Claire began to flip pages, keeping her wand in her other hand. The others were trying to figure out, what she was trying to do, but, as always, Claire didn't speak one word. Then she reached the page, she obviously had wanted and waved her wand over it, mumbling a spell. Then she slammed the book shut and gave it back to Delly, before tucking her wand back in her own backpack and motioning the rest of the group to follow her.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...in what kind of Drama will Claire lead them? *snickers" I hope you aren't too mad at me for taking so long to write that chapter again. Writers Block...ugh! I hope you still liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


	30. Tomb of Storms Part 2

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl. I know it's been almost two years, since I last updated this, but I had a bad case of Writers Block and no good idea about how to go on with this. Now I finally have a good one, so enjoy reading...and please don't kill me, because I took so long *makes puppy eyes*

The two squads had split up. Silverstar had gone into the burial chamber of the Ahnic family, while Sunray had gone into the burial chamber of the Djesserit family. There were three princes and all had to be defeated to open the chamber of Krokopatra. There they had to defeat her and get the Krokonomicon, before Malistaire did and find some way to protect it. They had decided not to send magical messages, if they could prevent it, since the princes would probably notice them...some people of the squads didn't deem it possible, but you still had to assume everything in Krokotopia. The Silverstars were walking through the burial chamber of the Ahnic family. To Nicole, it seemed like her squadmates and friends had somehow been replaced by quiet wizards. Normally, when they were together, the Silverstars could not stop talking about sweet nothings, as Abby had put it once, like crazy. They interrupted each other, apologized for it and pulled the same rude stunt again five minutes later. It was almost scary, that they were so quiet. Suddenly Nicole heared something, that sounded like a wig breaking under someone else's foot.

"Hang on guys...did you hear this?", Jackson asked.

"Uh-huh...", was all Nathalie said, before she got out her wand.

"This is a dammed burial chamber! NO ONE is supposed to be in here!", Luke yelled and sounded a little scared.

Nicole could rarely say, that there were no ghost, because she had been proven wrong by the appearance of Krokothep. The Silverstars started pressing themselves against the wall of the chambers little by little. The boys looked, like they were ready to fight and the other girls looked slightly scared in Nicole's eyes, but they were holding their wands too. What happened next almost made Nicole want to scream: The ghosts of the Ahnic family members started appearing everywhere and went for the squad.

"Oh my god!", was all Daniel managed to get out, before he was pulled in a fight with two of them.

"Well...this is gonna be a tough one...", Nathalie growled, before she rushed to help Daniel.

"Looks like we drew the short straw with this chamber.", Myrna sighed, before she threw herself into the rumble too.

Without saying a word Luke and Rob went after her. The other squad members charged in too and soon Nicole and Nathan were all, that was left.

"We drew the short straw indeed sis.", Nathan growled.

"I hope the Sunrays have gotten it better, then we did.", Nicole sighed, before the twins charged into battle too.

** 000000000000000000000000**

To Amy it was almost, like a funeral march, as she walked through the burial chamber of the Djesserit family. All things, that were missing were black robes, a grave at the end of the hallway and a coffin with a dead person.

_"Why am I thinking this kind of stuff? I am not turning myself into a Death Wizard now am I?", _she thought then.

She tugged at her robes, while walking. She really had been into those tombs for too long and hadn't seen much of the sun, since she had arrived at Krokotopia, with the rest of the group. Some day she would go back here to only have fun and she would not set one foot into those tombs at that time, but she couldn't let herself be distracted now.

"This place is spooky.", Titus said.

"I thought, that this place was a paradise for Death Wizards.", Delly scowled.

"Are you afraid of the dark?", Corso asked.

"What? No!", Titus laughed.

_"I am surrounded by idiots!", _Amy thought, shaking her head in amusement.

Sometimes her squadmates really were hilarious! Even Corso and he was more of the darker nature in the eyes of most people. The only exception was Claire. If there was a rule, that Sunray would only take hilarious people, Claire would not even have been on their squad. To be the honest...no one really seemed to know how she had gotten in. Maybe she had fallen in love with a boy from this squad some time ago and even though this guy seemed to be long gone, she had stayed with the squad. This was only the theory of Amy though. Claire had seemed strange to her, since she had first jumped onto the squad.

_"But...it's impossible for Claire to be...is it?", _Amy thought.

She brushed off the thought quickly though. Claire maybe was different from the other members of Sunray squad, but that didn't automatically have to mean, that she was one of Malistaire's spies. She was already starting to see ghosts. Those tombs were certainly not good for her! She was already starting to get really really weird thoughts. No...Claire maybe hadn't spoken one single word to her, since Amy had gotten to know her, but she still was a member of Sunray, what made her an ally. It was almost like high treason in the army of Marleybone, to think like that of a squadmate.

_"Pull yourself together Amy! These tombs are already placing the most weird pictures in you!", _Amy mentally forced herself and was almost glad, that the group suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?", Peter asked.

"Did you hear this?", Katie asked.

Amy had heared this indeed. It had sounded like something really big and heavy suddenly shattering into tiny pieces, but who could've had the power to do that? Some of the boys had brought out their wands already, so Amy deemed it as a serious situation.

"I did.", Amy's sister said and fumbled at her belt, so she could get her wand.

"Me too.", Amy murmured and reached for her wand.

She had gotten it in hands just in time, since just afterwards Djesserit ghosts appeared from all directions and went for Sunray squad. Amy started regretting it, that they had refrained from going through the burial chamber by broom.

"I hope you have stocked up on Healing potions Amy.", James said, before going into battle.

The squadmembers all went in little by little and soon Amy and Katie were all, that was left.

"I hope, that the Silverstars have a nicer time.", Katie sighed, making Amy nod in approval, before the girls charged in.

_** 000000000000**_

The Silverstars fell onto the floor panting. They had finished off the ghosts, that had gone for them and were tierd. Soon Nathalie scrambled back to her feet. The others looked at her disbelivingly.

"C'mon! Get up! We gotta keep going!", she ordered.

"We are drained Nath! We are tierd from fighting!", Abby groaned.

"We can't afford to take breaks and then let the Krokonomicon fall into Malistaire's hands.", Nathalie tried to go on, but Daniel was already handing out potions.

"Taking a break won't cause the Krokonomicon to fall into Malistaires hands.", Daniel said calmly.

Nathalie sighed and took some healing potion too, since her health and mana was quite low too. One small break and then they would keep going.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...that's sort of it for now...please don't kill me for the long delay...I will turn over to Krokopatra quickly now and then go to Marleybone, since I want to give out something new. Well...I hope you liked it and I hope, you'll leave some reviews. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


End file.
